dictionnaire_simplefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Français - Dictionnaire simple B
Français - Dictionnaire simple B B n. m. (bé ou be). Deuxième lettre de l'alphabet et la première des consonnes : un petit b ; des B majuscules. BABA n. m. Gâteau dans lequel il entre du cédrat, du raisin de Corinthe et du rhum ou du kirsch. BABEURRE n. m. (de battre, et beurre). Liquide séreux qui reste après le barattage de la crème. BABI n. Nom donné au partisan du babisme. BABIL n. m. Abondance de paroles inutiles. Langage des petits enfants. Chant babillard de quelques oiseaux. BABILLAGE ou BABILLEMENT n. m. Action de babiller. BABILLARD, E adj. et n. Qui parle beaucoup et inutilement. Bavard. BABILLER v. n. Parler beaucoup, sans suite et à propos de rien. BABINE ou BABOUINE n. f. Lèvre pendante de certains animaux (chien, singe, etc.). BABIOLE n. f. Jouet d'enfant. Fig. Chose sans importance, sans valeur ; bagatelle. BABIROUSSA n. m. Genre de pachydermes, famille des suidés, voisins des porcs et originaires de Malaisie : le babiroussa atteint la taille d'un petit âne. BABISME n. m. Doctrine professée par Bab et ses successeurs. BABLAH ou BABLAD n. m. Nom dans l'Inde des fruits de divers acacias employés pour le tannage et la teinture en noir. (De là le nom de tanin oriental donné à ces fruits.) BÂBORD n. m. Côté gauche d'un navire quand on regarde l'avant. Ant. Tribord. BABOUCHE n. f. (persan papoch, qui couvre le pied). Pantoufle orientale en cuir de couleur, sans quartier et sans talon. BABOUIN n. m. (rad. babine). Espèce de gros singe d'Afrique, du genre cynocéphale. Méd. Petit bouton aux lèvres. Fig. et fam. Enfant folâtre, turbulent. (En ce sens, le fém. est usité quelquefois.) BABOUVISME n. m. Doctrine de Babeuf, qui tendait à établir l'égalité des fortunes par l'application d'une nouvelle loi agraire. BABOUVISTE n. m. Partisan de Babeuf. BABY n. m. Mot anglais, synonyme de bébé. BABYLONIEN, ENNE adj. et n. De Babylone ; de la Babylonie. BAC n. m. (all. back) Bateau long et plat, servant à passer un cours d'eau, et retenu par une poulie qui glisse le long d'un câble tendu d'une rive à l'autre. Grand baquet de bois. BACCALAURÉAT n. m. (lat. bacca, baie, et laurus, laurier). Premier grade universitaire, qui donne le titre de bachelier : baccalauréat ès lettres, ès sciences. BACCARA n. m. Jeu de cartes qui se joue entre un banquier et les autres joueurs ou pontes. BACCARAT n. m. Cristal de la manufacture de Baccarat. BACCHANAL n. m. Grand bruit. BACCHANALE n. f. Débauche bruyante. Danse emportée, tumultueuse. Fam. Pl. Fêtes païennes en l'honneur de Bacchus. BACCHANTE n. f. (rad. Bacchus). Prêtresse de Bacchus. (V. Part. hist.) Fig. Femme à qui l'ivresse ou la lubricité a fait perdre toute réserve. BACCHIAQUE adj. Se dit de vers grecs ou latins uniquement composés de bacchius. BACCHIUS n. m. Pied de vers grec ou latin, composé d'une brève et de deux longues. BACCIFÈRE adj. (lat. bacca, baie, et ferre, porter). Se dit des plantes qui produisent des baies. BACCIFORME adj. (du lat. bacca, baie, et de formee). Qui ressemble à une baie. BACH-AGA n. m. En Algérie et en Tunisie, chef intermédiaire entre les agas et les califes. BÂCHE n. f. Pièce de cuir ou de grosse toile dont on recouvre les bateaux, les voitures, pour garantir de la pluie les marchandises, les bagages. Caisse à châssis vitré abritant les jeunes plantes. Caisse employée dans diverses industries. Filet en formee de poche. BACHELETTE n. f. (fém. de bachelier.) Autrefois, jeune fille. BACHELIER (li-é) n. m. Au moyen âge, jeune gentilhomme aspirant à être fait chevalier. Jeune homme quelconque. (Vx.) Auj., celui qui est promu au baccalauréat : bachelier ès lettres, ès sciences. — Le titre de bachelier est indispensable pour se présenter aux Ecoles polytechnique et de Saint-Cyr, et pour se faire inscrire comme élève aux facultés de droit, de lettres, de sciences, de médecine, etc. BACHELIÈRE n. f. Femme qui a subi avec succès un examen de baccalauréat : bachelière ès lettres. BÂCHER v. a. Étendre la bâche sur une voiture chargée : bâcher un bateau, une voiture. BACHI-BOUZOUCK (zouk) n. m. Soldat irrégulier de l'armée turque. Pl. des bachi-bouzoucks. BACHIQUE adj. De Bacchus, dieu du vin chez les païens. Chanson bachique, chanson à boire. BACHLYK ou BACHELICK n. m. Echarpe en filet de laine, formeant capuchon pour la tête, avec des bouts pendants et munis de houppes. BACHOT (cho) n. m. (rad. bac). Petit bateau. En argot des collèges, baccalauréat. BACHOTEUR n. m. Qui conduit un bachot. BACHOTTE (cho-te) n. f. Tonneau de formee particulière pour transporter les poissons vivants. BACILLAIRE (sil-lè-re) adj. Minér. Qui a la formee d'un prisme. Méd. Se dit des maladies produites par un bacille. N. f. Genre de petites algues marines, famille des diatomées. BACILLE (si-le) n. m. (lat. bacillus, baguette). Organisme microscopique unicellulaire, affetant la formee d'un bâtonnet droit ou courbe. BACILLIFORME (sil-li) adj. Qui a la formee d'une baguette, d'une bactérie, d'un bacille. BACILLOSE (sil-lo-ze) n. f. Syn. de tuberculose. BACKER (ba-ké) v. n. (angl. back, en arrière). Reculer, dans le vocabulaire des chemins de fer et des bateaux à vapeur. BÂCLAGE n. m. Action de bâcler. Faire vite et mal : le bâclage d'une affaire. Fermeture temporaire d'une rivière à l'aide de chaînes tendues. BÂCLE n. f. (lat. baculus, bâton). Pièce de bois ou de fer que l'on assujettit derrière une porte pour la fermer. BÂCLER v. a. Fermer une porte, une fenêtre par derrière au moyen d'une bâcle. Faire, conclure à la hâte et sans précaution : bâcler un travail. BÂCLEUR n. m. Celui qui bâcle. BACONISME (nis-me) n. m. Système philosophique de François Bacon. BACONISTE (nis-te) n. m. Disciple de Bacon. BACQUETER (ke-té) v. a. Syn. de baqueter. BACTÉRIACÉES (sé) n. f. pl. Famille d'algues microscopiques, comprenant des êtres unicellulaires, allongés, souvent pathogènes. S. une bactériacée. BACTÉRICIDE adj. (de bactérie, et du lat. cædere, tuer). Se dit des substances qui tuent ou empêchent la pullulation des bactéries, ou encore d'un sérum vaccinant. BACTÉRIDIE (dî) n. f. Nom donné aux grosses bactéries et plus fréquemment à celle du charbon. BACTÉRIE (rî) n. f. Genre de bactériacées. Syn. de microbe. BACTÉRIEN, ENNE (ri-in, è-ne) adj. Qui se rapporte aux bactéries : les poisons bactériens. BACTÉRIOLOGIE (jî) n. f. Partie de la microbiologie qui s'occupe des bactéries. Syn. microbiologie. BACTÉRIOTHÉRAPIE (pî) n. f. (de bactérie, et du gr. therapeia, soin). Traitement des maladies par les bactéries ou leurs produits. BACTRIEN, ENNE (in, è-ne) adj. et n. De Bactres ; de la Bactriane. BACTRIOLES n. f. pl. Débris, rognures d'or provenant du battage. BACUL (ku) n. m. Large croupière qui bat sur les cuisses des bêtes attelées. BACULITE n. f. Genre de mollusques, fossiles dans le crétacé. BADAMIER (mi-é) n. m. ou BADAMIE (mî) n. f. Bot. Genre de combrétacées des pays chauds, dont les fruits sont nommés myrobalans. BADAUD (dô), E n. et adj. Niais, qui regarde tout, admire tout et croit tout ce qu'on lui dit. BADAUDAGE (dô) n. m. Action de badauder. BADAUDER (dô-dé) v. n. Faire le badaud. Perdre le temps. BADAUDERIE (dô-de-rî) n. f. Caractère, action, discours de badaud. Niaiserie. BADELAIRE (lè-re) n. m. Epée à lame courbe. BADERNE (dèr-ne) n. f. Grosse tresse en fil de caret ou de vieux cordages dont on couvre les parties que l'on veut préserver de l'effet du frottement. Fig. Toute chose vieille, hors de service. Se dit, par mépris, d'une personne que son âge ou sa santé mettent hors d'état de rendre des services. BADIANE n. f. Genre de magnoliacées à fleurs très aromatiques, dont une espèce fournit un fruit dit anis étoilé, qui sert à la fabrication de l'anisette. BADIGEON (jon) n. m. Couleur en détrempe dont on peint les murs. BADIGEONNAGE (jo-na-je) n. m. Action de badigeonner. Ouvrage de celui qui badigeonne. BADIGEONNER (jo-né) v. a. Peindre un mur avec du badigeon. Enduire d'une préparation pharmaceutique : badigeonner de teinture d'iode. BADIGEONNEUR (jo-neur) n. m. Qui badigeonne. Mauvais peintre. BADIN, E adj. et n. Qui aime à jouer, à rire : esprit badin. Ant. Grave, sérieux. BADINAGE n. m. Action ou discours de badin : innocent badinage. Sorte d'enjouement dans le style, dans la conversation : élégant badinage. BADINE n. f. Baguette, canne mince et flexible. BADINER (né) v. n. Faire le badin; plaisanter.Parler, écrire avec agrément et d'une manière enjouée. BADINERIE (rî) n. f. Ce qu'on dit, ce qu'on fait en plaisantant. Enfantillage. BADOCHE n. f. Nom commercial de la morue salée. BADOIS, E (doi, oi-ze) adj. et n. Du grand-duché de Bade. BAFOUER (fou-é) v. a. Plaisanter, railler quelqu'un d'une manière outrageante. BAFOUILLAGE (fou, ll mll.) n. m. Fam. Propos incohérents ; paroles sans suite. BAFOUILLER (fou, ll mll., é) v. n. Fam. Bredouiller . Parler d'une manière peu intelligible. BAFOUILLEUR, EUSE (fou, ll mll., eur, eu-ze) n. Fam. Celui, celle qui bafouille. BÂFRE ou BÂFRÉE (fré) n. f. Pop. Ripaille. BÂFRER (fré) v. a. et n. Pop. Manger avidement, goulûment et avec excès. BÂFREUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Pop. Qui aime excessivement à manger ; glouton. BAGAGE n. m. (bas lat. baga). Equipage de voyage ou de guerre. Fig. et fam. Plier bagage, s'enfuir, mourir. BAGARRE (gha-re) n. f. Fam. Tumulte, encombrement tumultueux. Grand bruit causé ordinairement par une querelle : se sauver d'une bagarre. BAGASSE (gha-se) n. f. Canne à sucre passée par le moulin pour en extraire le suc. Juron provençal. BAGATELLE (tè-le) n. f. (ital. bagatella, tour de bateleur). Chose de peu de prix et peu nécessaire. Fig. Chose frivole : il s'amuse à des bagatelles. BAGNE n. m. (ital. bagno, bain, parce que, à Constantinople, le bagne avait été primitivement un établissement de bains). Lieu où étaient enfermés les forçats, dans un port. — Les bagnes, qui avaient remplacé les galères, ont été à leur tour supprimés en 1870 : les condamnés aux travaux forcés subissent aujourd'hui la peine de la transportation. BAGNOLE n. f. Mauvaise voiture. Grenier, taudis. BAGOUT (ghou) n. m. Bavardage hardi et effronté. (On écrit aussi bagou.) BAGUAGE (gha-je) n. m. Entaille circulaire faite sur une tige pour arrêter la descente de la sève. BAGUE (ghe) n. f. (lat. bacca, anneau de chaîne). Anneau d'or ou d'argent que l'on met au doigt. Grand anneau qu'on enlève dans le jeu de baguenaudier. Moulure en formee d'anneau coupant une colonne dans sa hauteur. Jeu de bagues, jeu d'adresse consistant à enlever au galop d'un cheval, avec une lance ou une épée, des anneaux suspendus. BAGUENAUDE (ghe-nô-de) n. f. Fruit du baguenaudier. BAGUENAUDER (ghe-nô-dé) v. n. S'amuser à des choses vaines et frivoles. BAGUENAUDERIE (ghe-nô-de-rî) n. f. Paroles sottes et frivoles. BAGUENAUDIER (ghe-nô-di-é) n. m. Celui qui baguenaude. Jeu d'anneaux qu'il s'agit d'enfiler, puis de désenfiler dans un certain ordre. Adjectiv. Qui s'occupe de baguenauderies : écrivain baguenaudier. BAGUENAUDIER (ghe-nô-di-é) n. m. Arbrisseau de la famille des légumineuses, dont le fruit, qui claque quand on le presse entre les doigts, est appelé faux séné. BAGUER (ghé) v. a. Arrêter à grands points les plis d'une robe, d'un habit, etc., avant de coudre. (Syn. de faufiler.) Garnir de bagues. Pratiquer le baguage en arboriculture. BAGUETTE (ghè-te) n. f. (ital. bacchetta ; du lat. baculus, bâton). Petit bâton fort menu, plus ou moins long et flexible. Archit. Petite moulure ronde. Baguette divinatoire, bâton de coudrier, au moyen duquel on prétendait autrefois découvrir les sources d'eau cachées, les mines, les trésors enfouis, et même les traces des meurtriers et des voleurs. Baguette de fée, petit bâton avec lequel les fées étaient censées opérer leurs enchantements. Baguette sidérale, longue et étroite tablette couverte de caractères cabalistiques indiquant le décours des astres, et dont se servaient jadis les astrologues. Baguette de chef de musique, petit bâton qui sert à diriger les musiciens. Baguettes de tambour, petits bâtons courts terminés en formee d'olive et à l'aide desquels on bat du tambour. Baguette de fusil, tige de métal, de bois, de baleine, qui sert à charger ou à nettoyer un fusil. BAGUEUR (gheur) n. m. Instrument employé en horticulture pour inciser les arbres. Instrument pour placer les bagues aux extrémités des tubes des machines à vapeur. BAGUIER (ghi-é) n. m. Petit coffret, écrin, coupe où l'on dépose des bagues et autres bijoux. BAH ! interj. qui marque l'étonnement, le doute. Ah bah ! Exclamation d'insouciance. BAHUT (ba-u) n. m. Coffre de bois à couvercle bombé, servant au moyen âge à serrer des vêtements. Meuble ancien en formee d'armoire. Chaperon de mur, de formee bombée. Arg. des lyc. Le lycée, l'école. BAHUTIER (ba-u-ti-è) n. m. Ouvrier qui fabrique des bahuts, des coffres, des malles, etc. BAI (bè), E adj. (lat. badius, brun). Se dit d'un cheval dont la robe est rougeâtre, avec crins et extrémités noires : jument baie. BAIE (bè) n. f. Rade, petit golfe : la baie de Douarnenez. Ouverture de porte, de fenêtre. BAIE (bè) n. f. (lat. bacca) Fruit charnu de divers arbres, tels que le laurier, le groseillier, etc. : les baies n'ont pas de noyau, mais une ou plusieurs graines. BAIGNADE (bè) n. f. Action de se baigner. Endroit d'une rivière où l'on peut se baigner. BAIGNAGE (bè) n. m. Action de baigner. BAIGNER(bè-gnè) v. a. (lat. balneare). Mettre dans le bain. Fig. Arroser, mouiller : visage baigné de larmes. Couler auprès, envelopper : la mer baigne la ville. V. n. Etre entièrement plongé : il faut que ces fruits baignent dans l'eau-de-vie. Baigner dans le sang, en être couvert. Se baigner v. pr. Prendre un bain : il ne faut pas se baigner quand on vient de manger. BAIGNEUR, EUSE (bè-gneur, eu-ze) n. Qui se baigne. Qui tient une maison de bains, qui prend soin des bains ou qui aide les autres à se baigner. BAIGNEUSE (bè-gneu-ze) n. f. Sorte de bonnet de femme. Vêtement, peignoir pour le bain. BAIGNOIRE (bè) n. f. Vaisseau de métal ou de pierre, dans lequel on se baigne. Loge de théâtre au rez-de-chaussée. BAIL (ba, l mll.) n. m. (bas lat. balium) Contrat par lequel on cède la jouissance d'un bien meuble ou immeuble pour un prix et un temps déterminés : tout bail doit être enregistré. Pl. des baux. BAILE (bè-le) n. m. Régent, tuteur. Syndic. Ambassadeur de Venise à Constantinople. (Vx.) BÂILLEMENT (bâ, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Action de bâiller. BAILLER (ba, ll mll., é) v. a. (du lat. bajulare, porter). Mot vieilli qui signifie Donner, mettre en main : baillez-moi les trente écus que vous me devez. En faire accroire : vous me la baillez belle. BÂILLER (ba, ll mll., é) v. n. (vx fr. baailler ; du bas lat. badare, ouvrir la bouche). Respirer en ouvrant convulsivement la bouche. Par ext. Etre entr'ouvert : la porte bâille. — Ne dites pas : bâiller aux corneilles, mais bayer aux corneilles. BAILLET (ba, ll mll., è) adj. m. En parlant d'un cheval qui est d'un roux tirant sur le blanc : cheval baillet. BAILLEUR, ERESSE (ba, ll mll., eur, e-rè-se) n. Qui donne à bail. Bailleur de fonds, qui fournit de l'argent. Ant. Cessionnaire, preneur. BÂILLEUR, EUSE (bâ, ll mll., eur, eu-ze) n. Qui bâille souvent. BAILLI (ba, ll mll.) n. m. (vx fr. baillir, administrer). Officier d'épée ou de robe, qui en France rendait la justice au nom du roi ou d'un seigneur. BAILLIAGE (ba, ll mll.) n. m. Tribunal jugeant au nom et sous la présidence d'un bailli : procureur du roi au bailliage. Juridiction d'un bailli : la Révolution supprima les bailliages. BAILLIAGER (ba, ll mll., a-jé), ÈRE adj. Qui appartient à un bailliage. BAILLIVE (ba, ll mll.) ou BAILLIE (ba, ll mll., î) n. f. Femme d'un bailli. (Vx.) BÂILLON (bâ, ll mll.) n. m. Morceau de bois, tampon ou objet quelconque qu'on met dans la bouche de quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de crier. BÂILLONNEMENT (bâ, ll mll., o-ne-man) n. m. Action de bâillonner. BÂILLONNER (bâ, ll mll., o-né) v. a. Mettre un bâillon. Fig. Réduire au silence. BAIN (bin) n. m. (lat. balneum). Eau ou autre liquide dans lequel on se baigne. Immersion du corps ou d'une partie du corps dans l'eau : les bains hygiéniques doivent être tièdes. Liquide dans lequel on plonge une substance pour la soumettre à une préparation quelconque. Pl. Etablissement de bains. Eaux thermales ou minérales, où l'on va se baigner : bains de Vichy, de Luchon. Bain de vapeur, celui que prend une personne exposée aux vapeurs de l'eau bouillante. Bain-marie, eau bouillante dans laquelle on met un vase contenant ce qu'on veut faire chauffer. Pl. des bains-marie. — Les bains frais (de rivière ou de mer) produisent sur la santé un effet excellent. Il est bon de les prendre le matin, avant le premier repas, ou le soir de quatre à six heures, quand la digestion est complètement terminée. Quinze ou vingt minutes suffisent. On doit quitter l'eau dès que l'on éprouve quelques frissons. BAÏONNETTE(ba-i-o-nè-te) n. f. (de Bayonne, ville où cette arme fut d'abord fabriquée). Sorte de long poignard qui s'adapte au bout d'un fusil : Louvois donna la baïonnette à l'infanterie française. BAÏOQUE(ba-io-ke) n. f. Petite monnaie des anciens Etats romains, valant un peu plus de 5 centimes. BAÏRAM (ba-i-ram') ou BEÏRAM (bè-i-ram') n. m. (mot turc). Nom des deux fêtes principales des musulmans, dont l'une se célèbre après le jeûne du Ramadan et l'autre soixante-dix jours plus tard. BAISEMAIN (bè-ze-min) n. m. Honneur que le vassal rendait à son seigneur. Cérémonie usitée dans certaines cours, et qui consiste à baiser la main du prince. Pl. Fam. Civilités, compliments : offrir ses baisemains à quelqu'un. BAISEMENT (bé-ze-man) n. m. Action de baiser les pieds des pauvres le jeudi saint ou la mule (pantoufle) du pape. BAISER ; v. a. (lat. basiare). Appliquer, poser ses lèvres sur : baiser la main, un crucifix. BAISER n. m. Action de baiser : baiser de paix. Baiser de Judas, de traître. Baiser Lamourette. V. Lamourette (part. hist..) BAISEUR, EUSE n. Personne qui a la manie de donner des baisers. BAISOTER (bè-zo-té) v. a. Donner fréquemment des baisers. BAISSE (bè-se) n. f. Mouvement d'une surface dont le niveau décroît : la baisse des eaux. Diminution du prix des marchandises, des fonds publics, des actions, etc. : la baisse des sucres, des actions de chemins de fer. Jouer à la baisse, spéculer sur la baisse des fonds publics. Ant. Hausse, élévation. BAISSEMENT n. m. Action de baisser. BAISSER (bè-sé) v. a. (rad. bas). Abaisser, mettre plus bas : baisser un store. Diminuer de hauteur : baisser un toit. Fig. Baisser l'oreille, être honteux, confus. Baisser pavillon, céder. V. n. Aller en diminuant : les rivières baissent en été. S'affaiblir : la vue baisse avec l'âge. Se baisser v. pr. Se courber. Ant. Elever, monter, lever, hausser. BAISSIER (bè-si-é) n. m. Celui qui, à la Bourse, spécule sur la baisse des fonds publics. BAISSIÈRE (bè-si-è-re) n. f. Reste du vin quand il approche de la lie. Enfoncement où séjourne l'eau de pluie, dans une terre labourée. BAISURE (bè-zu-re) n. f. Endroit où un pain en a touché un autre dans le four. BAJOCIEN, ENNE (si-in, è-ne) adj. Se dit de la partie inférieure du terrain jurassique moyen ou oolithe inférieur. N. m. : le bajocien. BAJOUE (joû) n. f. Partie de la tête d'un animal, particulièrement du veau et du cochon, qui s'étend depuis l'œil jusqu'à la mâchoire. Joue humaine pendante. BAJOYER (joi-ié) n. m. Mur qui consolide les berges d'une rivière. Partie latérale d'une écluse. BAL n. m. (bas lat. ballare, danser). Assemblée où l'on danse. Local où l'on danse. Pop. Pl. des bals. BALADE n. f. Pop. Promenade. BALADER (dé) (SE) v. pr. Pop. Flâner, errer, se promener sans but. BALADEUSE (deu-ze) n. f. Voiture de marchand ambulant. BALADIN, E n. (vx fr. baller, danser). Farceur de tréteaux. Paillasse, bouffon. Saltimbanque. BALADINAGE n. m. Propos, métier de baladin, farce, parade. Plaisanterie de mauvais goût. BALADINER (né) v. n. Faire le baladin, le bouffon. BALAFRE n. f. Longue blessure au visage et, plus souvent, la cicatrice qui en reste. BALAFRÉ, E adj. Personne qui a une balafre. BALAFRER (fré) v. a. Blesser en faisant une balafre. BALAI (lè) n. m. Faisceau de jonc, de plumes, de crin, de bruyère, etc., pour nettoyer. Manche à balai, bâton au bout duquel est fixé le balai. Fauconn. Queue des oiseaux. Vén. Bout de la queue des chiens. Donner un coup de balai, renvoyer des fonctionnaires, des domestiques. Expédier des affaires. Rôtir le balai, mener une vie de désordre. BALAIS (lè) adj. m. Se dit d'un rubis de couleur rose ou rouge violacé : rubis balais. BALAN n. m. Syn. de balant. BALANCE n. f. (lat. bilanx ; de bis, deux fois, et lanx, bassin). Instrument pour peser : on distingue la balance commune, la balance Roberval, la bascule, la romaine. Emblème de la Justice. Sorte de filet plat pour pêcher les écrevisses. Com. Equilibre entre le débit et le crédit : faire la balance des affaires d'une année. Etre en balance, être dans l'indécision. Faire pencher la balance, faire prévaloir. Mettre en balance, comparer. Astr. V. Part. hist. BALANCÉ n. m. Pas de danse. BALANCELLE (sè-le) n. f. Grosse embarcation de mer à un seul mât, des côtes d'Italie et d'Espagne. BALANCEMENT (man) n. m. Mouvement par lequel un corps penche tantôt d'un côté, tantôt de l'autre. Fig. Hésitation. BALANCER (sé) v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : je balançai, nous balançons.) Mouvoir tantôt d'un côté, tantôt de l'autre : le vent balance les arbres. Fig. Peser, examiner : balancer le pour et le contre. Etablir la différence entre le débit et le crédit : balancer un compte. Compenser : ses vertus balancent ses vices. V. n. Hésiter, être en suspens : il n'y a pas à balancer. Etre incertain : la victoire balança longtemps. Se balancer v. pr. Se placer sur la balançoire et la mettre en oscillation ; se mouvoir en penchant tantôt d'un côté, tantôt d'un autre : l'ours se balance en marchant. BALANCIER (si-é) n. m. Pièce dont le balancement règle le mouvement d'une machine : le balancier d'une horloge. Balancier d'une machine à vapeur, organe qui permet de transmettre le mouvement du piston de la machine à un arbre moteur à l'aide d'une bielle ou d'une manivelle. Balancier monétaire, machine pour frapper les monnaies. Long bâton des danseurs de corde, qui leur sert à tenir l'équilibre. BALANCIER (si-é) n. m. Ouvrier qui fait des poids et des balances. BALANCINE n. f. Nom des cordages qui soutiennent les vergues. Pl. Arg. Bretelles. BALANÇOIRE n. f. Siège suspendu entre deux cordes et sur lequel on se balance. Longue pièce de bois mise en équilibre sur un point d'appui et sur laquelle se balancent deux personnes placées aux deux bouts. (On dit aussi bascule.) Fig. et fam. Baliverne, sornette, conte en l'air. BALANDRAN ou BALANDRAS (dra) n. m. Ancien manteau long boutonné par devant, et sans manches. BALANDRE n. f. Bateau plat, sorte de chaland employé sur les canaux. (On dit aussi bélandre.) BALANE n. m. Genre de crustacés cirripèdes, dits aussi glands de mer. BALANIFÈRE adj. et n. Bot. V. cupulifère. BALANOPHAGE adj. (gr. balanos, gland, et phagein, manger). Qui se nourrit de glands. BALANOPHORE adj. (gr. balanos, gland, et phoros, qui porte). Qui porte des glands. BALANT (lan) adj. Oscillant. N. m. Balancement que l'on donne à un objet avant de le lancer : donner du balant. (On écrit mieux ballant.) BALAYAGE (lè-ia-je) n. m. Action de balayer. BALAYER (lè-ié) v. a. (Je balaye ou balaie, tu balayes ou balaies, nous balayons, je balayais, nous balayions. Je balayai, nous balayâmes. Je balayerai ou balaierai, nous balayerions ou balaierions. Balaye ou balaie, balayons, balayez. Je balayerais ou balaierais, nous balayerions ou balaierions. Que je balaye, que nous balayions. Que je balayasse, que nous balayassions. Balayant. Balayé, e.) Nettoyer avec un balai : balayer l'escalier. Fig. Chasser, mettre en fuite : balayer l'ennemi. BALAYEUR, EUSE (lè-i-eur, eu-ze) n. Qui balaye. BALAYEUSE (lè-i-eu-ze) n. f. Machine pour balayer : pour nettoyer les rues, on utilise des balayeuses mécaniques, montées sur roues. Volant d'étoffe, de dentelle, etc., cousu au bas d'une jupe. Tissu spécial imprimé noir et blanc ou rayures. BALAYETTE (lè-iè-te) n. f. Petit balai. BALAYURES (lè-iu-re) n. f. pl. Ordures amassées avec le balai. BALBUTIE (sî) n. f. Etat de celui qui balbutie : la balbutie de l'enfance, de la vieillesse. BALBUTIEMENT (si-man) n. m. Action de balbutier. BALBUTIEUR, EUSE (sieur, eu-ze) n. Qui balbutie. BALBUTIER (si-é) v. n. (lat. balbutire ; de balbus, bègue). Articuler imparfaitement, avec hésitation et difficulté. V. a. Prononcer en balbutiant : balbutier un compliment. BALBUZARD (zar) n. m. Nom vulgaire d'une espèce de faucon à bec court, du genre pandion. BALCON n. m. (ital. balcone, plancher, estrade). Plate-formee en saillie sur la façade d'un bâtiment, entourée d'une balustrade et communiquant avec l'intérieur par une ou plusieurs ouvertures. Au théâtre, prolongement de la première galerie jusqu'à l'avant-scène à droite et à gauche. BALDAQUIN (kin) n. m. Espèce de dais ou de ciel de lit, d'une formee demi-circulaire. Ouvrage d'architecture ou de menuiserie, qui sert de couronnement à un trône, à un autel. BALE n. f. Enveloppe du grain dans l'épi : bale d'avoine. (On écrit aussi bâle et balle.) BALEINE (lè-ne) n. f. (lat. balæna). Genre de mammifères marins, de l'ordre des cétacés. Espèce de corne forte et flexible, tirée des fanons de la baleine. — La baleine habite surtout les mers polaires; c'est le plus grand des animaux. Elle atteint une longueur de plus de 25 mètres et un poids de 150.000 kilogr. Ses mâchoires supérieures portent, non pas des dents, mais des fanons, lames cornées, placées latéralement, et les unes à côté des autres. Elle se nourrit de tout petits animaux (crustacés, mollusques et poissons), et peut, dit Buffon, vivre mille ans. On la pêche pour son huile et ses fanons. BALEINÉ, E (lè) adj. Garni de baleines : corsage baleiné. BALEINEAU (lè-nô) n. m. Petit de la baleine. BALEINIER (lè-ni-é) n. m. Navire équipé pour la pêche de la baleine, dans les mers du nord. Celui qui pêche à la baleine. BALEINIÈRE (lè) n. f. Embarcation longue, étroite et légère, servant à la pêche de la baleine.Canot des navires de guerre et de commerce, dont la formee est analogue à celle d'une baleine. BALEINOPTÈRE (lè) n. m. Genre de cétacés des mers froides, appelé aussi rorquals. BALÈVRE n. f. Lèvre inférieure. Au plur. Les deux lèvres. Constr. Saillie d'une pierre sur une autre dans un mur. BALISAGE (za-je) n. m. Action de baliser. Ensemble de balises posées en mer ou pour le tracé d'une voie. BALISE (li-ze) n. f. Mar. Ouvrage en fer, en bois, en maçonnerie, destiné à indiquer les dangers que présentent un port, une passe, une rivière. Perche indiquant le tracé d'une voûte, d'un chemin de fer, d'un canal. BALISE (li-ze) n. f. Fruit du balisier. BALISEMENT (ze-man) n. m. Action de planter des balises, pour indiquer le tracé d'une voie, d'un canal. BALISER (zé) v. a. Mettre des balises. BALISEUR (zeur) n. m. Qui établit ou surveille les balises. BALISIER (zi-é) n. m. Arbrisseau des Indes, connu aussi sous le nom de canna. BALISTE (lis-te) n. f. (gr. ballein, lancer). Machine de guerre des anciens, qui servait à lancer contre l'ennemi des traits, des projectiles. BALISTIQUE (lis-ti-ke) adj. (de baliste.) Relatif à l'art de lancer des projectiles : théorie balistique. N. f. Science qui étudie le mouvement des projectiles lancés dans l'espace par une force quelconque. BALIVAGE n. m. Choix ou marque des baliveaux : le balivage est accompagné du martelage, opération qui consiste à marquer d'une empreinte le pied des arbres. BALIVEAU (vô) n. m. Arbre réservé dans la coupe d'un bois taillis, pour le laisser croître en futaie. BALIVERNE (vèr-ne) n. f. Discours frivole, futile. BALIVERNER (ver-né) v. n. Dire des balivernes. BALKANIQUE adj. Qui appartient aux Balkans. BALLADE (ba-la-de) n. f. Poème composé de trois strophes égales et symétriques et d'un couplet plus court appelé envoi (chacune de ces quatre parties étant terminée par un refrain.) Par ext. Poème à sujet le plus souvent légendaire et fantastique. BALLANT (ba-lan), E adj. Qui pend et oscille nonchalamment : aller les bras ballants. BALLAST (ba-last) n. m. (mot angl.). Sable, gravier, pierres concassées dont on charge les traverses d'un chemin de fer pour les assujettir. BALLASTAGE (ba-las) n. m. Action de placer du ballast sous les traverses d'une voie ferrée. BALLASTER (ba-las-té) v. a. Couvrir de ballast : ballaster la voie. Transporter le ballast. BALLASTIÈRE (ba-las) n. f. Carrière d'où l'on extrait le ballast. BALLE (ba-le) n. f. (du gr. ballein, lancer). Petite pelote ronde servant à jouer. Boule de plomb dont on charge certaines armes à feu. Gros paquet de marchandises. Impr. Tampon dont on se servait avant l'invention du rouleau pour appliquer l'encre. Fig. Renvoyer la balle, riposter vivement. A vous la balle, à votre tour. Prendre la balle au bond, saisir à propos l'occasion favorable. Enfant de la balle, personne élevée dans la profession de son père. V. bale. BALLER (ba-lé) v. n. Danser. Sauter. (Rare.) BALLERINE (ba-le) n. f. Danseuse de profession. BALLET (ba-lè) n. m. Danse figurée, représentant un sujet. Pièce mimée, dans laquelle les acteurs expriment leurs pensées par des gestes et des pas de danse. (On dit aussi ballet-pantomime.) Corps de ballet, personnel d'un théâtre chargé d'exécuter les ballets : le corps de ballet de l'Opéra. BALLON (ba-lon) n. m. (rad. balle). Vessie enflée d'air et recouverte de cuir. Sphère en caoutchouc, plus ou moins épaisse et gonflée de gaz. Aérostat. (V. ce mot. ) Chim. Vase de verre de formee sphérique, muni d'un col. Géogr. Sommet arrondi d'une montagne : le ballon d'Alsace. Ballon d'essai, petit ballon qu'on lance avant une ascension aérostatique pour reconnaître la direction du vent. Fig. Expérience qu'on fait pour sonder le terrain, l'opinion. — Un aérostat comprend essentiellement deux parties : le ballon ou enveloppe, formeé d'un tissu rendu imperméable, et qui est gonflé à l'aide du gaz hydrogène ou du gaz d'éclairage ; la nacelle, panier d'osier suspendu par de petites cordes à un filet qui entoure complètement la partie supérieure du ballon. En vertu du principe d'Archimède, l'aérostat s'élève jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé dans des couches assez raréfiées pour que la différence du poids de l'air déplacé et du poids du gaz intérieur soit égale au poids de l'enveloppe et de la nacelle. L'aéronaute est muni d'une provision de lest (du sable), dont il jette une partie quand il veut s'élever davantage. Pour redescendre, il ouvre, au moyen d'une corde, une soupape pratiquée à la partie supérieure du ballon, et par laquelle s'échappe une partie du gaz intérieur qui est remplacée par de l'air.Les aérostats ont été imaginés par les frères Montgolfier, d'Annonay, qui tentèrent leur première expérience le 5 juin 1783. Depuis ce temps, ils ont rendu de grands services aux armées françaises, notamment à la bataille de Fleurus (1794) et pendant la guerre de 1870-1871 ; en outre, ils contribuent chaque jour au progrès de la météorologie en permettant l'étude des hautes régions de l'atmosphère. Le problème de la direction des ballons n'est pas encore complètement résolu, malgré les nombreuses tentatives qui ont été faites par Renard, Krebs, Tissandier, Santos-Dumont, de La Vaulx, Lebaudy, etc. Les aéronautes ont atteint une hauteur de plus de 10 kilom. — Une école militaire aérostatique a été organisée à Meudon, en 1871. BALLONNÉ (ba-lo-né), E adj. Gonflé, distendu. BALLONNEAU (ba-lo-nô) ou BALLONNET (balo-nè) n. m. Petit ballon. BALLONNEMENT (ba-lo-ne-man) n. m. Distension considérable du ventre. BALLONNER (ba-lo-né) v. a. Enfler, gonfler comme un ballon. BALLONNIER (ba-lo-ni-é) n. m. Fabricant ou marchand de ballons à jouer. BALLOT (ba-lo) n. m. (rad. balle). Petite balle de marchandises ou d'effets. BALLOTE (ba-lo-te) n. f. Genre de labiées à odeur fétide, appelée aussi marrube noire. BALLOTIN (ba-lo) n. m. Petit ballot. BALLOTTADE (ba-lo-ta-de) n. f. Saut par lequel un cheval s'enlève des quatre pieds sans ruade. BALLOTTAGE (ba-lo-ta-je) n. m. Action de ballotter. Résultat négatif obtenu dans une élection où aucun des candidats n'a réuni la majorité absolue : scrutin de ballottage. — Quand il y a ballottage, le second tour de scrutin a lieu 8 jours après dans les élections municipales, et 15 jours après dans les élections législatives. L'élection a lieu alors à la majorité relative. BALLOTTEMENT (ba-lo-te-man) n. m. Action de ballotter. BALLOTTER (ba-lo-té) v. a. Agiter en divers sens : la mer ballotte les navires. Fig. Se jouer de : ballotter quelqu'un. Procéder à un nouveau tour de scrutin.. V. n. Remuer, être secoué : cette porte ballotte. BALLOTTINE (ba-lo-ti-ne) n. f. Mets froid, composé de plusieurs petites galantines. BALL-TRAP (trap') n. m. Appareil à ressort, lançant en l'air des boules servant de cibles. BALNÉABLE adj. Propre aux bains : eaux balnéables. BALNÉAIRE (è-re) adj. Relatif aux bains : Trouville est une station balnéaire. BALNÉATOIRE adj. Qui est fondé sur l'emploi des bains : thérapeutique balnéatoire. BALNÉOTHÉRAPIE (pî) n. f. Traitement des maladies par l'emploi méthodique des bains. BALOURD (lour), E adj. et n. Grossier, stupide. BALOURDISE (di-se) n. f. Chose faite ou dite sans esprit et mal à propos. BALSAMIER (za-mi-é) ou BAUMIER (bô-mi-é) n. m. Nom de divers arbres qui produisent le baume. BALSAMIFÈRE (za) adj. Qui produit du baume. BALSAMINE (za) n. f. (gr. balsamon, baume). Genre de balsaminées à fleurs de couleur variée, nommées aussi impatientes à cause de l'irritabilité du fruit qui, à sa maturité, éclate dès qu'on le touche. BALSAMINÉES (za, né) n. f. pl. Famille de dicotylédones, ayant pour type la balsamine. S. une balsaminée. BALSAMIQUE (za) adj. Qui a les propriétés du baume : odeur, vertu balsamique. BALSAMITE (za) n. f. Bot. Genre de composées vivaces et aromatiques de l'ancien continent. BALUSTRADE (lus) n. f. Rangée de balustres unis par une tablette. Toute clôture à jour et à hauteur d'appui. BALUSTRE (lus-tre) n. m. Petit pilier façonné. Compas à balustre, compas ayant une tête en formee de balustre. BALUSTRER (lustré) v. a. Orner, entourer, munir d'une balustrade. BALZAN, E adj. Se dit d'un cheval noir ou bai qui a des balzanes. BALZANE n. f. Tache blanche aux pieds de certains chevaux. BAMBIN, E (ban) n. Fam. Petit enfant. BAMBOCHADE (ban) n. f. (du peintre Bamboche). Tableau dans le genre champêtre ou populaire. Petite débauche. BAMBOCHE (ban) n. f. Marionnette. Jeune tige de bambou. Pop. Débauche, ripaille. BAMBOCHER (ban-bo-ché) v. n. Pop. Faire des bamboches, des débauches, des fredaines. BAMBOCHEUR, EUSE (ban) adj. et n. Pop. Qui a l'habitude de la débauche. BAMBOU (ban) n. m. Roseau arborescent des pays chauds, qui atteint jusqu'à 25 mètres de haut : le bambou sert à une foule d'usages. Canne faite de ce roseau. BAMBOULA (ban) n. f. Tambour primitif des nègres. Danse qu'ils exécutent au son de ce tambour. BAN n. m. (de bannir.) Signifiait, à l'origine, Ordre notifié ou proclamé publiquement. Convocation de la noblesse. Proclamation, publication : ban de vendange. Roulement de tambour et sonnerie de clairon précédant ou suivant une proclamation aux troupes : ouvrir, fermer le ban. Applaudissements rythmés d'une façon particulière : un ban pour l'orateur ! Promesse de mariage publiée à l'église. Jugement qui interdit ou assigne certaines résidences à un condamné après sa libération : rompre son ban. Fam. Etre en rupture de ban, commettre une infraction à ce jugement. Mettre quelqu'un au ban de l'empire, signifiait, en Allemagne, le déclarer déchu de ses droits, le chasser de ses domaines, le bannir; d'où notre expression : mettre quelqu'un au ban de l'opinion publique.— Sous le gouvernement féodal, le mot « ban », qui signifiait bannière, se disait de l'appel fait par le seigneur à ses vassaux. La noblesse faisant seule alors le service militaire, le nom de ban fut donné aux vassaux immédiats, aux seigneurs convoqués par le roi luimême, et celui d'arrière-ban aux arrière-vassaux appelés par leurs suzerains. De là cette expression : convoquer le ban et l'arrière-ban. BAN n. m. Chef d'un banat hongrois. BANAL, E, AUX adj. (rad. ban). Dr. féod. Soumis à une redevance au seigneur tout en étant d'un usage public et obligatoire : moulin banal. A l'usage de tous : four banal. Sans originalité, commun, vulgaire, trivial : louanges banales. BANALEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière banale, triviale. BANALISER (zé) v. a. Rendre banal, vulgaire. BANALITÉ n. f. Dr. féod. Usage public et obligatoire d'un objet appartenant au seigneur. Fig. Caractère de ce qui est banal, vulgaire. Chose banale. BANANE n. f. Fruit du bananier. BANANERIE (rî) n. f. Plantation de bananiers. BANANIER (ni-é) n. m. Genre de plantes monocotylédones, à feuilles longues de deux à trois mètres, à fruit alimentaire (banane), et qui habitent les régions tropicales. BANAT ou BANNAT (ba-na) n. m. Ancien nom de plusieurs provinces limitrophes de la Hongrie et de la Turquie, et aujourd'hui encore de la Croatie. BANC (ban) n. m. (bas lat. bancus). Siège étroit et long. Mar. Ecueil caché sous l'eau : banc de coraux. Banc de sable, amas de sable dans la mer, dans une rivière. Banc de rocher, d'argile, etc., couche ou assise géologique. Banc de poissons, troupe nombreuse de poissons de la même espèce, dans la mer : les thons vont par bancs. Pl. et fig. Etre sur les bancs, suivre les cours d'un collège, d'une école. Banc d'œuvre, réservé dans les églises aux marguilliers.Cour du banc de la reine, cour souveraine de justice en Angleterre. BANCABLE ou BANQUABLE (ka-ble) adj. Se dit d'un effet de commerce réunissant les conditions voulues pour être escompté par une banque, c'est-àdire portant trois signatures. BANCAL, E, ALS adj. et n. Bancroche, qui a les jambes tortues : mendiant bancal; un bancal. Par anal. Se dit aussi des sièges : une chaise bancale. N. m. Sabre de cavalerie recourbé. BANCELLE (sè-le) n. f. Banc long et étroit, à deux ou quatre pieds. BANCO adj. inv. (mot ital.). Sert à distinguer en banque les valeurs fixes des valeurs variables ou de change : cinq cents florins banco. Au jeu, Faire banco, tenir seul l'enjeu contre la banque. BANCOCRATE n. m. Partisan de la bancocratie. BANCOCRATIE (sî) n. f. (de banque, et du gr. kratos, force.) Influence, tyrannie de la banque. BANCOCRATIQUE (ti-ke) adj. Qui a rapport à la bancocratie. BANCOULIER (li-é) n. m. V. aleurite. BANCROCHE adj. et n. Bancal, tortu. BANDAGE n. m. Action d'assujettir avec des bandes. Cercle de fer ou d'acier qui entoure la jante d'une roue. Chir. Ligature pour maintenir un appareil. Bande d'acier élastique pour contenir les hernies. BANDAGISTE (jis-te) n. et adj. m. Celui qui fait ou vend des bandages : un bandagiste ; pharmacien bandagiste. BANDE n. f. (german. binda). Lien plat qui sert à bander. Lanière de linge qui sert en chirurgie pour envelopper certaines parties du corps. Ornement plus long que large : bande de velours. Rebord élastique qui entoure le tapis d'un billard. Zone obscure que l'on voit sur certaines planètes. Blas. Pièce honorable qui va de l'angle dextre du chef à l'angle sénestre de la pointe. Mar. Inclinaison transversale d'un navire. BANDE n. f. (goth. bandi, bannière). Troupe, compagnie : bande de voleurs. BANDÉ, E adj. Blas. Divisé par bandes en nombre égal aux interstices du champ. BANDEAU (dô) n. m. Bande pour ceindre le front, la tête ou couvrir les yeux. Fig. Aveuglement : le bandeau de l'erreur. Bandeau royal, diadème. BANDELETTE (lè-te) n. f. Petite bande. Petite moulure plate. Pl. Bandes qui, dans l'antiquité, ornaient la tête des prêtres et des victimes. BANDER v. a. Lier et serrer avec une bande : bander une blessure. Boucher les yeux, les couvrir d'un bandeau. Tendre fortement : bander un arc. BANDEREAU n. m. Cordon qui sert à porter une trompette en bandoulière. BANDERILLE n. f. Dard orné de bandes de papier ou de rubans que les toreros plantent sur le cou des taureaux. BANDERILLERO n. m. (mot espagn.). Torero chargé d'exciter les taureaux de courses en leur plantant des banderilles. Pl. des banderilleros. BANDEROLE n. f. Bande d'étoffe longue et étroite qu'on attache au haut d'un mât, à une hampe, à une lance, etc. Bretelle d'un fusil. Pièce de buffleterie qui porte la giberne. BANDIÈRE n. f. (all. band, drapeau). Bannière au sommet d'un mât de navire. (Vx.) Front de bandière, ligne d'une armée rangée en bataille. BANDIT (di) n. m. (ital. bandito). Individu en révolte ouverte contre les lois et qui vit d'attaques à main armée. Malfaiteur. BANDITISME (tis-me) n. m. Etat d'un pays où il y a des bandits. Condition du bandit. BANDOLINE n. f. Eau visqueuse et aromatisée pour lisser les cheveux, qui a pour base le mucilage de pépins de coing. BANDOULIER ou BANDOLIER (li-é) n. m. Bandit. Contrebandier des Pyrénées. BANDOULIÈRE n. f. Bande de cuir ou d'étoffe à laquelle on suspend une arme. En bandoulière loc. adv. Se dit d'un objet qu'on porte en écharpe des deux côtés du torse, de l'épaule à la hanche. BANIAN n. m. Membre d'une secte brahmanique de l'Hindoustan, qui se distingue par ses aptitudes commerciales. Figuier, arbre des Banians, ou simplement banian, figuier de l'Inde. BANJO n. m. Sorte de guitare, en usage chez les nègres d'Amérique. BANK-NOTE n. f. (m. angl.). Billet de banque anglais. Pl. des bank-notes. BANLIEUE n. f. Territoire entourant une grande ville. BANNE (ba-ne) n. f. Tombereau pour le transport du charbon. Manne d'osier. Toile, bâche tendue pour garantir les marchandises. BANNER (ba-né) v. a. Couvrir avec une banne. BANNERET (ba-ne-rè) n. m. Féod. Seigneur d'un fief qui comptait un nombre suffisant de vassaux pour lever une bannière sous laquelle ils devaient se ranger et le suivre. Adjectiv. : seigneur banneret. Blas. Vol banneret, ensemble de deux ailes placées en cimier. BANNETON n. m. Petit panier sans anse, dans lequel on fait lever le pain. Coffre percé de trous qui sert à conserver le poisson dans l'eau. BANNETTE n. f. Petite banne d'osier. BANNI, E adj. et n. Qui est expulsé de sa patrie, proscrit, exilé. Fig. Ecarté, repoussé. BANNIÈRE (ba-ni) n. f. (goth. bandi, enseigne). Enseigne sous laquelle se rangeaient les vassaux d'un seigneur pour aller à la guerre. Pavillon d'un vaisseau. Etendard d'une église, d'une confrérie, d'une société. Ironiq. La croix et la bannière, le comble des cérémonies, des formealités, des instances. Fig. Parti : se ranger sous la bannière de... BANNIR (ba-nir) v. a. Exiler, expulser, proscrire, chasser. Fig. Eloigner, repousser : bannir toute crainte. BANNISSABLE (ba-ni-sa-ble) adj. Qui mérite d'être banni. BANNISSEMENT (ba-ni-se-man) n. m. Action de bannir. Etat d'une personne bannie. Exil. Peine qui consiste à interdire à un national le séjour de son pays. BANNISSEUR (ba-ni-seur) n. m. Celui qui bannit. BANON n. m. Ancien droit de pâture après la récolte. Epoque où l'on pouvait exercer ce droit. BANQUE n. f. (rad. banc, à cause des bancs ou comptoirs des anciens changeurs). Commerce qui consiste à avancer des fonds, à en recevoir à intérêt, à escompter des effets moyennant une prime : faire la banque. Lieu où s'exerce ce commerce. Etablissement public de crédit autorisé par une loi, placé sous le contrôle de l'Etat, et ayant certaines charges et privilèges, notamment celui d'émettre des billets de banque. A certains jeux, fonds d'argent qu'a devant lui celui qui tient le jeu. — La Banque de France, créée en 1803 et placée sous le contrôle de l'Etat, a le privilège exclusif d'émettre des billets à vue et au porteur, dits billets de banque. (V. billet.) Ses opérations statutaires sont les suivantes : escomptes d'effets de commerce et d'effets publics, avances sur lingots, sur rentes, sur actions et obligations de chemins de fer et du Crédit foncier, recouvrements gratuits, etc. Elle a son siège à Paris et des succursales dans les départements. BANQUER (ké) v. a. Garnir de ses bancs une embarcation. BANQUEROUTE n. f. (ital. banco, banc, et rotto, rompu ; allusion au vieil usage de rompre le banc ou comptoir du banqueroutier). Faillite d'un commerçant, occasionnée par sa faute et punie par la loi. Fig. Violation d'un engagement. Banqueroute simple, occasionnée par l'incapacité, l'imprudence ou la mauvaise chance. Banqueroute frauduleuse, banqueroute avec détournement d'actif et indication d'un passif imaginaire ; elle est punie par la loi. BANQUEROUTIER (ti-é), ÈRE n. Qui fait banqueroute. BANQUET (ké) n. m. (rad. banc). Grand repas ; festin solennel et somptueux. Le banquet sacré ou eucharistique, la communion. BANQUETER (té) v. n. (Prend deux t devant une syllabe muette : il banquette.) Faire bonne chère. Prendre part à un banquet. BANQUETEUR n. m. Celui qui banquette. BANQUETTE (ké-te) n. f. Banc rembourré et sans dossier. Appui en pierre d'une fenêtre. Palissade à hauteur d'appui. Impériale d'une diligence. Plate-formee où s'abritent les tireurs derrière le parapet d'un rempart. Banquette irlandaise, talus gazonné que les chevaux doivent franchir dans les courses d'obstacles. BANQUIER (ki-é), ÈRE n. Personne qui fait le commerce de la banque. T. de jeu. Celui ou celle qui tient le jeu contre tous les autres joueurs. BANQUISE (ki-ze) n. f. (du Scandinave bank, banc, et ice, glace.) Enorme amas de glaces côtières résultant de la congélation directe de l'eau de la mer. BANQUISTE (kis-te) n. m. Bateleur, charlatan. Fig. Homme à promesses mensongères. BANVIN n. m. Avis public par lequel le seigneur autorisait la vente du vin dans sa seigneurie. Droit qu'avait un seigneur de vendre son vin avant tous ses vassaux jusqu'à une certaine époque de l'année. BAOBAB n. m. Genre de malvacées, comprenant des arbres immenses des régions tropicales, les plus gros des végétaux : le baobab est peu élevé, mais son tronc dépasse 20 mètres de circonférence. BAPTÊME (ba-tè-me) n. m. Le premier des sept sacrements de l'Eglise, celui qui efface le péché originel. Baptême d'une cloche, d'un navire, etc., cérémonie solennelle pour les bénir. Baptême de la ligne ou des tropiques, cérémonie burlesque, qui a lieu quand un navire passe sous l'un des tropiques ou sous l'équateur. (Elle consiste à inonder d'eau de mer ceux qui traversent la ligne pour la première fois.) Recevoir le baptême du feu, assister à une bataille pour la première fois. Nom de baptême, prénom qu'on reçoit au moment du baptême. — Le mot baptême signifie immersion (gr. baptizein, laver), parce que, dans l'origine, on baptisait en plongeant dans l'eau. Autrefois, le baptême n'était conféré que dans un âge avancé et après de longues épreuves imposées aux néophytes, appelés aussi « catéchumènes ». BAPTISER (ba-ti-zé) v. a. Conférer le baptême à. Bénir en parlant d'une cloche, d'un navire, etc. Donner un nom. Fam. Baptiser du vin, y mettre de l'eau. BAPTISEUR (ba-ti-zeur) n. m. Individu qui baptise. (Inus.) BAPTISMAL (ba-tis-mal), E, AUX adj. Qui appartient au baptême. Qui sert pour donner le baptême : eau baptismale. Fonts baptismaux, bassin où l'on baptise. BAPTISTAIRE (ba-tis-tè-re) adj. et n. Qui constate le baptême : extrait baptistaire. BAPTISTE (ba-tis-te) n. m. Partisan d'une doctrine dite baptisme, d'après laquelle le baptême ne doit être administré qu'à des adultes. BAPTISTÈRE (ba-tis) n. m. Edifice, situé ordinairement près d'une cathédrale, et où l'on baptise. Chapelle d'une église où l'on baptise. BAQUET (kè) n. m. Petit cuvier de bois. BAQUETAGE n. m. Epuisement des eaux au moyen de baquets. BAQUETER (té) v. a. (Prend deux t devant une syllabe muette : je baquette.) Puiser de l'eau dans un baquet avec une pelle ou une écope : baqueter de l'eau. BAQUETURES n. f. pl. Vin qui tombe d'un tonneau en perce dans le baquet placé sous le robinet. BAR n. m. Nom vulgaire des labrax, poissons de mer dont la chair est très estimée. BAR n. m. (mot angl.). Débit de boissons où l'on consomme presque toujours debout devant le comptoir. BAR n. m. V. bard. BARACHOIS (choi) n. m. Petit port naturel peu profond, entouré de rochers à fleur d'eau. BARAGOUIN n. m. Langage corrompu et incompréhensible. — Ce mot vient du bas breton bara, pain, et gwin, vin; mots qui, exprimant les premiers besoins de l'homme, devaient être souvent entendus par les Français chez les Bretons. Comme ils n'en comprirent pas d'abord la signification, ils les réunirent pour en faire l'équivalent de langage inintelligible. BARAGOUINAGE n. m. Fam. Manière de parler vicieuse, embrouillée, difficile à comprendre. BARAGOUINER (né) v. a. et n. Parler mal une langue : baragouiner l'anglais ; ne faire que baragouiner. BARAGOUINEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Qui baragouine. BARALIPTON n. m. Terme mnémotechnique inventé par les logiciens scolastiques pour désigner un mode du syllogisme. BARAQUE n. f. (bas lat. baraca). Hutte en planches. Boutique en planches. Fig. Maison mal tenue. BARAQUEMENT (ke-man) n. m. Ensemble des constructions en planches destinées à abriter les soldats. Action d'établir des troupes dans des baraques. BARAQUER (ké) v. a. Etablir sous des baraquements : baraquer un régiment. V. n. : troupes qui baraquent. BARAQUETTE (kè-te) n. f. Poulie spéciale employée sur les bateaux. Petite baraque. BARATERIE (rî) n. f. Préjudice volontaire causé aux armateurs ou assureurs d'un navire par le patron ou une personne de l'équipage. BARATTAGE (ra-ta-je) n. m. Opération qu'on fait subir au lait dans la baratte pour la fabrication du beurre. BARATTE (ra-te) n. f. Vaisseau de bois dans lequel on bat la crème pour en extraire le beurre. BARATTER (ra-té) v. a. Agiter la crème dans la baratte pour faire le beurre. BARATTON (ra-ton) ou BARATON n. m. Bâton servant à battre la crème dans la baratte. BARBACANE n. f. Ouvrage avancé garni de meurtrières, et servant à défendre une porte, un pont. Ouverture laissée au mur d'une terrasse pour l'écoulement des eaux. BARBACOLE n. m. Maître d'école pédant. (La Fontaine.) BARBARA n. m. Terme désignant, comme baralipton, un mode du syllogisme. BARBARE adj. et n. (gr. barbaros, étranger). Chez les Grecs et les Romains, tout étranger tenu pour homme de civilisation inférieure. Peu civilisé, sauvage. Par ext. Cruel, inhumain. Inculte, grossier. Incorrect : terme barbare. N. m. pl. Peuples non civilisés. (V. Part. hist.) Ant. Civilisé, policé. BARBAREMENT (man) adv. D'une manière barbare : traiter quelqu'un barbarement. BARBARESQUE (rès-ke) adj. Qui appartient aux peuples de Barbarie : les Etats barbaresques. V. Barbarie (Part. hist.) N. : les Barbaresques. BARBARIE (ri) n. f. Manque de civilisation. Cruauté, férocité, inhumanité. Ant. Civilisation. BARBARISER (ri-zé) v. a. Jeter dans un état de barbarie, dans une extrême grossièreté de mœurs. BARBARISME (ris-me) n. m. (rad. barbare.) Mot forgé dans une langue où il n'existe pas, employé dans un sens contraire à l'usage, comme rébarbaratif pour rébarbatif ; castonade pour cassonade ; c'est une somme, une faute, une affaire conséquente, pour somme considérable, faute grave, affaire importante ; il a recouvert la vue, pour il a recouvré la vue ; etc. BARBE n. f. (lat. barba). Poil du menton et des joues. Longs poils que certains animaux ont sous la mâchoire : barbe de bouc. Fig. Pointe des épis. Nom des filets qui tiennent au tuyau des plumes. Moisissure. Bavure. Appendice filamenteux : barbes d'une pièce de métal, d'une feuille de papier. Barbe grise, vieillard. Fig. Rire dans sa barbe, intérieurement. Agir à la barbe de quelqu'un, en sa présence et en dépit de lui. Faire la barbe à quelqu'un, l'emporter sur lui, être plus fort. Pl. Bandes de toile ou de dentelle qui pendent aux cornettes des femmes. BARBE adj. et n. m. Cheval originaire des pays barbaresques, très répandu au Maroc. BARBEAU (bô) n. m. (de barba, barbe, à cause des barbillons de ce poisson). Genre de cyprinidés des eaux douces. (On dit aussi barbillon.) Bot. Bluet. Adjectiv. : bleu barbeau, espèce de bleu clair. BARBE-DE-CAPUCIN n. f. Chicorée sauvage amère, que l'on mange en salade. Pl. des barbes-de-capucin. BARBELÉ, E adj. Se dit d'une arme dont le fer est garni de dents et de pointes : flèche barbelée. BARBELURE n. f. Etat de ce qui est barbelé. BARBET, ETTE (bé, è-te) n. et adj. Espèce d'épagneul à poil long et frisé. BARBET (bè) n. m. Contrebandier dans les Alpes. Jadis, protestant des Cévennes.. V Part. hist. BARBETTE (bè-te) n. f. Sorte de guimpe qui recouvre la poitrine et le cou des religieuses. Fortif. Plate-formee en terre, assez élevée pour que les canons qu'on y place puissent tirer pardessus le parapet. Adjectiv. : batterie barbette. BARBEYER (bè-ié) v. n. (Se conj. comme grasseyer.) Mar. Se tenir, par rapport au vent, de façon que le bateau gouverne sans avancer. BARBICHE n. f. Barbe qu'on laisse croître seulement au menton. BARBICHON ou BARBICHET (chè), ou BARBICHE n. m. Petit barbet. BARBIER (bi-é) n. m. Celui dont la profession est de faire la barbe : en France, au moyen âge, la profession de barbier comprenait l'exercice de la chirurgie. BARBIFIER (fi-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Fam. Faire la barbe, raser. BARBILLE (ll mll.) n. f. Bavure en filament qui reste au flan des monnaies. BARBILLON (ll mll.) n. m. Petit barbeau. Barbelure d'une flèche. Dent de l'hameçon. Filament tactile, placé de chaque côté de la bouche chez certains poissons. Pl. Replis de la peau de chaque côté du frein de la langue, chez le bœuf et le cheval. BARBITOS (toss) ou BARBITON n. m. Sorte de lyre grecque de grande dimension. BARBON n. m. Homme d'un âge plus que mûr. (S'emploie avec intention de dénigrement.) BARBOTAGE n. m. Action de barboter. Boisson rafraîchissante pour les bestiaux, faite de farine ou de son délayé dans de l'eau. BARBOTEMENT (man) n. m. Action de barboter. BARBOTER (té) v. n. (onomat.). Fouiller avec le bec dans l'eau ou dans la boue : le canard barbote. Marcher dans une eau bourbeuse. Fam. et fig. Parler avec embarras, difficulté, patauger. En parlant des animaux, boire du barbotage. Arg. Voler. BARBOTEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Personne qui barbote. N. m. Canard domestique. BARBOTIÈRE n. f. Mare où barbotent les canards. Baquet renfermant le barbotage destiné aux bestiaux. BARBOTIN n. m. Couronne en fer à empreintes, employée dans les chèvres et les monte-charges pour empêcher la chaîne de glisser. BARBOTINE n. f. Pâte à poteries, qu'on utilise par coulage et qui donne une faïence ou une porcelaine tendre et perméable. (On s'en sert aussi pour coller les garnitures dans les faïenceries.) BARBOUILLAGE (bou, ll mll.) ou BARBOUILLIS (bou, ll mll., i) n. m. Grossière application de couleur. Mauvaise peinture. Ecriture illisible. Fig. Discours embrouillé. BARBOUILLÉE (bou, ll mll., é) n. f. Résultat de l'action de barbouiller. BARBOUILLER (bou, ll mll., é) v. a. Salir, gâter. Peindre grossièrement. Troubler : barbouiller le cœur. Fig. Barbouiller du papier, mal écrire ; écrire en mauvais style. V. n. Prononcer mal. BARBOUILLEUR, EUSE (bou, ll mll., eu-ze) n. Qui barbouille. Fig. Mauvais peintre. Mauvais écrivain. Bavard inintelligible. BARBOUILLON, ONNE (bou, ll mll., o-ne) n. Qui barbouille, qui fait mal sa besogne. BARBU, E adj. Qui a de la barbe. Ant. Imberbe. BARBUE n. f. Poisson de mer plat et très estimé, du genre turbot : la barbue, qui se trouve sur les cotes de France, atteint jusqu'à 60 centimètres de long. BARCAROLLE n. f. (ital. barca, barque). Chanson de batelier, et surtout du gondolier vénitien. Tout chant d'un rythme analogue. BARCELONNETTE n. f. V. bercelonnette. BARD ou BAR n. m. Sorte de civière, de brancard pour transporter à bras des fardeaux. (On dit aussi bayart ou bayard.) BARDAGE n. m. Transport des matériaux à l'aide du bard. BARDANE n. f. Genre de composées, qui croissent dans les lieux incultes. — La bardane, dite aussi glouteron et herbe aux teigneux, est employée en médecine dans les maladies de la peau. Ses capitules, vulgairement appelés boutons de pompier, s'attachent aux vêtements. BARDE n. m. (celtique bardas). Poète celte qui chantait les héros. Par ext. Poète héroïque et lyrique. V. Part. hist. BARDE n. f. (bas lat. barda, bât). Nom des lames de métal dont on couvrait les membres d'un guerrier et le poitrail d'un cheval de bataille. Tranche mince de lard dont on enveloppe les pièces de gibier, les volailles qu'on veut rôtir. BARDÉ, E adj. Couvert, armé de lames de fer. Entouré de tranches de lard : caille bardée. BARDEAU n. m. Planchette en formee de tuile pour couvrir les toitures ou que l'on place sur les solives. Petit train de bois flotté. Boîte contenant les caractères d'imprimerie en surabondance. BARDÉE n. f. Matériaux remplissant un bard. Enveloppe de lard dont on couvre une pièce à rôtir. BARDELLE (dè-le) n. f. Brancard d'un bard. Selle de grosse toile et de bourre. BARDER (dé) v. a. Couvrir d'une armure, d'une cuirasse : barder de fer un chevalier. Envelopper de tranches de lard : barder une volaille. BARDEUR n. m. Porteur de bard. BARDIT (di) n. m. (bas lat. barditus, clameur). Chant de guerre des anciens Germains. BARDOT ou BARDEAU n. m. Petit mulet produit par l'accouplement d'un cheval et d'une ânesse. Homme qui est un objet de mauvais traitements ou de plaisanteries. BARÈGE n. m. Etoffe de laine légère non croisée. BARÈME ou BARRÊME (ba-rè-me) n. m. Livre contenant des calculs tout faits, ainsi nommé de l'inventeur, B.-F. Barrême. BARÉTER (té) v. n. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Crier, en parlant de l'éléphant et du rhinocéros : l'éléphant barète. V. barrit. BARGE n. f. Oiseau échassier des marais salants vulgairement appelé bécasse de mer. BARGE n. f. Bateau plat, à voile carrée. Nom de divers bateaux. Meule de foin, de formee rectangulaire. BARGUETTE (ghè-te) n. f. Bateau plat servant de bac. BARGUIGNAGE (ghi-gna-je) n. m. Hésitation ; lenteur à se décider. BARGUIGNER (ghi-gné) v. n. (bas lat. barcaniare, marchander). Hésiter à prendre un parti. BARGUIGNEUR, EUSE (ghi-gneur, eu-ze) n. Qui a de la peine à se déterminer. BARICAUT (kô) ou BARRIQUAUT (ba-ri-kô) n. m. Petit baril. BARIGOULE n. f. Manière d'apprêter les artichauts à l'huile d'olive et en les remplissant de hachis : artichaut à la barigoule. BARIL (ri) n. m. Petit tonnelet. BARILLAGE (ll mll.) n. m. Mise en baril. Art de construire les tonneaux. BARILLET (ri, ll mll., é) n. m. Petit baril. Horl. Boîte cylindrique qui contient le grand ressort d'une montre, d'une pendule. Armur. Pièce cylindrique et mobile du revolver, destinée à recevoir des cartouches. Anat. Cavité derrière le tambour de l'oreille. BARILLEUR (ll mll.) ou BARILIER (li-é) n. m. Celui qui fait des barils. Tonnelier. BARIOLAGE n. m. Mélange bizarre de couleurs. BARIOLÉ, E adj. Bigarré. BARIOLER (lé) v. a. (rad. bariolé.) Peindre bizarrement de diverses couleurs. BARIOLURE n. f. (rad. bariolé.) Bigarrure, réunion de couleurs mal assorties. BARLONG, GUE (lon, lon-ghe) adj. Plus long d'un côté que de l'autre : un châle barlong. BARLOTIÈRE n. f. Traverse de fer qui consolide les plombs dans un châssis de vitraux. BARNABITE n. m. Religieux des clercs réguliers de Saint-Paul. BARNACHE n. f. Ornith. V. bernacle. BARNE n. f. Partie d'une saline où l'on fait le sel. BAROCO n. m. Terme mnémotechnique, désignant un mode du syllogisme. BAROMÈTRE n. m. (gr. baros, poids, et metron, mesure). Instrument servant à faire connaître la pression de l'air et, par suite, à mesurer la hauteur à laquelle on s'élève ainsi qu'à prévoir approximativement les changements atmosphériques. — Le baromètre fut inventé en 1643 par Torricelli, disciple de Galilée. Pour le construire, on prend un tube de verre long d'environ 90 centimètres et fermé à un bout. Après l'avoir rempli de mercure et bouché avec le doigt, on le renverse sur une cuvette contenant aussi du mercure. On retire alors le doigt, et le mercure descend un peu dans le tube, mais il y reste une colonne qui a, en moyenne, une hauteur de 76 centimètres (hauteur barométrique) au niveau de la mer. Elle diminue quand on s'élève parce que la pression atmosphérique devient moins forte, et augmente quand on descend. C'est Pascal qui a indiqué l'usage du baromètre pour la mesure des hauteurs. Au même lieu, la pression atmosphérique et par conséquent la hauteur de la colonne barométrique varient d'un instant à l'autre. L'air sec étant moins léger que l'air humide, la hauteur barométrique augmente quand il ne doit pas pleuvoir et diminue dans le cas contraire.On peut remplacer le tube et la cuvette du baromètre décrit (baromètre à cuvette) par un simple tube recourbé (baromètre à siphon.) Dans la branche ouverte, on peut mettre un flotteur qui suit les mouvements du mercure et fait marcher une aiguille placée devant un cadran (baromètre à cadran.) Le baromètre de Fortin est un baromètre à mercure, construit pour être facilement transporté. — On construit aussi des baromètres anéroïdes où il n'entre pas de mercure. Ils consistent en une boite métallique, à paroi mince, vide d'air et bien close. Cette paroi se déprime suivant la variation de la pression atmosphérique, et les mouvements qui en résultent sont transmis avec augmentation, par un levier, à une aiguille, mobile devant un cadran. Les baromètres enregistreurs sont des baromètres anéroïdes, dans lesquels la paroi mobile communique d'une façon continue son mouvement à une plume qui laisse une trace sur un papier mobile devant elle, enregistrant ainsi les variations. V. air, atmosphère. BAROMÉTRIQUE adj. Qui a rapport au baromètre : observations barométriques. BAROMÉTRIQUEMENT adv. Au moyen du baromètre. BAROMÉTROGRAPHE n. m. (de baromètre, et du gr. graphein, écrire). Appareil enregistrant automatiquement et d'une manière continue les variations de la pression atmosphérique. BARON n. m. (haut all. bar, homme libre). Autrefois, grand du royaume. Titre de noblesse au-dessous de celui de comte et au-dessus de celui de chevalier. BARONNAGE (ro-na-je) n. m. Qualité de baron. Le corps des barons. BARONNE (ro-ne) n. f. Femme d'un baron. BARONNET (ro-nè) n. m. En Angleterre, titre héréditaire des membres d'un ordre de chevalerie créé en 1611 par Jacques 1er. BARONNIE (ro-nî) n. f. Anciennement, seigneurie et terre d'un baron. BAROQUE adj. Irrégulier, bizarre : style baroque. BAROSCOPE (ros-ko-pe) n. m. (gr. baros, poids, et skopein, examiner). Balance spéciale, imaginée par Otto de Guericke, que l'on emploie en physique pour mettre en évidence la poussée que subit un corps entouré d'air de la part de celui-ci. BAROTHERMOGRAPHE (tèr) n. m. (gr. baros, poids, thermê, chaleur, et graphein, décrire ). Appareil enregistreur, composé d'un baromètre et d'un thermomètre, et qui indique les variations de la pression atmosphérique en même temps que les variations de température pendant le même temps. BARQUE n. f. (all. barke.) Petit bateau. Fig. Conduite. Intérêts : bien mener sa barque. BARQUEROLLE (ro-le) n. f. Petite embarcation sans mâts, qui ne va généralement pas à la mer. BARQUETTE (kè-te) n. f. Petite barque. BARRAGE (ba-ra-je) n. m. Barrière élevée sur un chemin. Barrière qu'on ne peut franchir sans payer. Obstacle établi en travers d'un cours d'eau. BARRE (ba-re) n. f. Longue et étroite pièce de bois, de fer, etc. Lingot de formee allongée. Trait de plume. Barrière qui, dans un tribunal, sépare les magistrats du public. Paraître à la barre, se présenter devant les juges. Blas. Pièce honorable qui va de l'angle sénestre du chef à l'angle dextre de la pointe. Mar. Tige fixée à la mèche du gouvernail. Obstacle formeé par du sable, des rochers, a l'entrée d'un port, à l'embouchure d'un fleuve. Barre d'eau, syn. de mascaret. Barre de justice, tige sur laquelle se coulissent les fers qu'on met aux pieds des hommes punis. Barres parallèles, appareil composé de deux barres de bois fixées parallèlement sur des montants verticaux. Barre fixe, appareil formeé par une traverse horizontale de fer ou de bois rond soutenue par deux montants. (V. gymnastique.) Pl. Jeu de course pour enfants. Espaces symétriques dans le maxillaire inférieur du cheval, entre les incisives (ou les canines) et les molaires, et on repose le canon du mors. BARRÉ, E (ba-ré) adj. Blas. Divisé par des barres en nombre égal aux interstices du champ. BARREAU (ba-ro) n. m. Petite barre. Fig. Banc réservé aux avocats; leur ordre, leur profession : entrer dans le barreau. BARRÊME n. m. V. barème. BARRÉOLES (ba-ré) n. f. pl. Appareil de gymnastique, formeé de quatre poteaux reliés entre eux et de deux barres de fer mobiles. BARRER (ba-ré) v. a. Fermer avec une barre. Obstruer, empêcher de passer. Tirer un trait de plume sur ; rayer, biffer. BARRETTE ou BARETTE (ba-rè-te) n. f. Petit bonnet plat. Bonnet noir des ecclésiastiques, à trois ou quatre cornes. Bonnet rouge des cardinaux. BARREUR (ba-reur) n. m. Celui qui tient la barre du gouvernail dans une petite embarcation. BARRICADE (ba-ri) n. f. Retranchement établi, dans une rue, avec des barriques, des voitures, des pavés, des chaînes, etc. V. Part. hist. BARRICADER (ba-ri-ka-dé) v. a. Faire des barricades. Barricader une porte, en défendre solidement l'entrée. Se barricader v. pr. Se fortifier au moyen de barricades. S'enfermer pour ne voir personne. BARRIÈRE (ba-ri) n. f. (rad. barre.) Assemblage de pièces de bois fermant un passage. Bornes, défenses naturelles d'un Etat : les Pyrénées servent de barrières naturelles à la France et à l'Espagne. Porte d'entrée d'une ville où sont établis des bureaux d'octroi, surtout en parlant de Paris. Fig. Empêchement, obstacle : les lois sont des barrières contre le crime. BARRIQUE (ba-ri-ke) n. f. Sorte de futaille ou de tonneau servant au transport des marchandises, surtout des liquides. Son contenu : barrique de vin. Mesure qui tient environ 300 litres. BARRIT (ba-ri) ou BARRISSEMENT (ba-ri-se-man) n. m. Cri de l'éléphant. V. baréter. BARROTER (ba-ro-té) v. a. Remplir la cale d'un navire jusqu'aux barrots ou baux. BARROW (ba-ro) n. m. Tumulus préhistorique, amas conique de terre ou de pierres, en Angleterre. BARTAVELLE (vè-le) n. f. Perdrix rouge, vivant sur les hauts sommets et dans les forêts de pins. BARYMÉTRIE (trî) n. f. (gr. barus, lourd, et metron, mesure). Détermination de la pesanteur. BARYTE n. f. (gr. barus, lourd). Chim. Protoxyde de baryum, de couleur blanchâtre, de densité 5,54 et qui possède la propriété de fixer l'oxygène de l'air au rouge pour donner le bioxyde de baryum, lequel sert à la préparation de l'eau oxygénée. BARYTON adj. et n. m. Se dit, en grammaire grecque, des mots dont la dernière syllabe est dépourvue d'accent tonique : mot baryton; un baryton. BARYTON n. m. (du gr. barus, grave, et de ton). Voix entre le ténor et la basse. Personne qui a une voix de baryton. Instrument de musique en cuivre, à vent et à pistons, intermédiaire entre l'alto et la basse. BARYTONNER (to-né) ou BARYTONER (né) v. n. Chanter d'une voix de baryton. (On dit aussi barytoniser.) BARYUM (om') n. m. (du gr. barus, lourd). Métal d'un blanc d'argent, fusible avant la température du rouge et de densité 4,97. BAS, BASSE (bâ, bâ-se) adj. Qui a peu de hauteur. Inférieur : bas officier, bas peuple. Vil, abject, rampant : âme basse. Trivial : style bas. Modique : à bas prix. Qui est en décadence : Bas-Empire. Temps bas, chargé de nuages. Avoir la vue basse, ne voir que de près. Avoir l'oreille basse, être humilié. Bas âge, première enfance. Messe basse, non chantée. Grave, peu intense en parlant d'un son : voix basse. Mer basse, mer dont le niveau a baissé. Bas monde, ici-bas, la terre. Faire main basse, tuer, piller. Bas Normand, bas Breton, bas Allemand, individu né dans la basse Normandie, etc. (On appelle aussi bas breton le langage particulier de la basse Bretagne, et bas allemand celui que l'on parle dans le nord de l'Allemagne.) Bas latin ou basse latinité, le latin corrompu qu'écrivaient les auteurs des derniers temps où le peuple parlait encore la langue latine alors très défigurée. Bas côté, nef latérale d'une église, moins élevée que celle du milieu. Adverbialem. au masc. Doucement, sans bruit : parler bas. Mettre bas les armes, renoncer à la lutte. Mettre bas, faire des petits, en parlant des animaux. Traiter de haut en bas, avec fierté. Ce malade est bien bas, près de mourir. A bas ! cri d'improbation. Etre à bas, être ruiné. Loc. adv. En bas, par en bas, du côté où le niveau est plus bas. Ant. Haut, élevé, relevé. BAS (bâ) n. m. Partie inférieure, partie basse : le bas du visage. Bas de l'eau, marée basse. Bas de casse, partie inférieure de la casse des typographes, où se trouvent les lettres minuscules. Ces lettres elles-mêmes. Ant. Haut, sommet. BAS (bâ) n. m. Vêtement qui sert à couvrir le pied et la jambe : bas de laine, de fil, de coton, de soie. Bas bleu, femme auteur et pédante, qui vise à la réputation de bel esprit. Pl. des bas bleus. BASALTE (zal-te) n. m. Roche volcanique compacte, à cassure mate, d'un noir plus ou moins foncé. BASALTIQUE (zal) adj. Formé de basalte : roche, lave basaltique. BASANE (za-ne) n. f. Peau de mouton tannée avec un soin spécial et servant à la sellerie, a la maroquinerie, a la reliure, etc. : livre relié en basane. Peau souple recouvrant en partie les pantalons de cavalerie. BASANÉ, E (za) adj. Noirâtre, hâlé, bistré, bronzé : visage basané. BASANER (za-né) v. a. Bistrer, donner une couleur de basane : le soleil basane la peau. BASCULAIRE (bas-ku-lè-re) adj. Qui est propre à la bascule : mouvement basculaire. BASCULE (bas) n. f. Machine dont l'un des bouts s'élève quand on pèse sur l'autre. Jeu d'enfant appelé aussi balançoire. (V. ce mot.) Machine, sorte de balance servant à peser de lourds fardeaux : 10 kilogrammes de marchandises placés sur le tablier sont équilibrés par 1 kilo mis sur le plateau du pesage. BASCULER (bas-ku-lé) v. n. Exécuter un mouvement de bascule. Tomber. BAS-DESSUS (bâ-de-su) n. m. Mus. Voix de femme plus basse que le dessus. (On dit auj. mezzo-soprano.) BASE (ba-ze) n. f. (gr. basis). Surface sur laquelle un corps est posé. Partie inférieure d'un corps. Fig. Principe, soutien : la justice est la base d'un Etat. Géom. Ligne ou surface à partir de laquelle on compte perpendiculairement la hauteur. Chim. Substance qui, combinée avec un acide, produit un sel. Topogr. Ligne mesurée exactement sur le terrain et sur laquelle on construit le travail de triangulation pour déterminer la situation et la place des objets. Base d'opération d'une armée, ligne sur laquelle une armée appuie ses mouvements stratégiques. Ant. Faîte, sommet. BASELLE (zè-le) n. f. Plante alimentaire des pays tropicaux : on mange la baselle comme l'épinard. BASER (zé) v. a. Appuyer. Se baser v. pr. Se fonder. BAS-FOND (fon) n. m. Terrain bas et enfoncé. Endroit de la mer, d'une rivière, etc., où l'eau est peu profonde. Pl. des bas-fonds. BASICITÉ (si) n. f. Chim. Propriété qu'a un corps de jouer le rôle de base dans les combinaisons. BASIDE (zi-de) n. m. Cellule sporifère des champignons hyménomycètes. BASIDIOMYCETES (zi) n. m. pl. Ordre de champignons à spores formeées par des basides. S. un basidiomycète. BASIFIXE (zi) adj. Se dit d'une anthère attachée par son extrémité inférieure. BASIFUGE (zi) adj. Se dit des plantes à croissance terminale. BASILAIRE (zi-lè-re) adj. Qui sert de base ou qui appartient à une base. BASILIC (zi-lik) n. m. Genre de labiées cultivées pour leur odeur ou comme condiments et aromates. Serpent fabuleux, dont le regard avait la faculté de tuer. Fig. Yeux de basilic, yeux méchants, yeux courroucés. Genre d'iguanes habitant l'Amérique. BASILIQUE (zi) n. f. (gr. basilikos, royal). Chez les Romains, édifice où l'on rendait la justice et où s'assemblaient les marchands pour traiter d'affaires. Aujourd'hui, nom de quelques églises principales : la basilique de Saint-Pierre de Rome. BASIN (zin) n. m. Etoffe croisée, dont la chaîne est de fil et la trame de coton : basin uni, piqué. BASION (zi-on) n. m. Point du bord antérieur du trou occipital qui diffère de situation chez chaque race humaine. BASIQUE (zi-ke) adj. Chim. Se dit des sels qui contiennent un excès de base, ou d'un corps quelconque qui présente les caractères de base. BAS-JOINTÉ, E adj. Art. vétér. Qui a le paturon court et presque horizontal : jument bas-jointée. BAS-MÂT (bâ-mâ) n. m. Partie inférieure d'un mât à brisure. Pl. des bas-mâts. BASOCHE (zo-che) n. f. (lat. basilica, maison royale). V. Part. hist. Corps et juridiction des anciens clercs de procureur. Fam. Aujourd'hui, ensemble des gens de loi : avoués, notaires, huissiers, etc. BASOCHIEN (zo-chi-in) adj. et n. De la basoche. BASQUAISE (bas-kè-ze) n. f. Femme basque. BASQUE (bas-ke) n. f. Partie découpée et tombante de certains vêtements. BASQUE (bas-ke) adj. et n. Des pays basques. (V. Part. hist.) N. m. Langage que parlent les Basques. Tambour de basque, tambourin garni d'une seule peau et muni de grelots. BASQUETTE (baskè-te) n. f. Vêtement d'homme à courtes basques. BASQUINE (bas-ki) n. f. Jupe de femme très ornée. BAS-RELIEF (bâ-re-li-èf) n. m. Ouvrage de sculpture exécuté sur un fond auquel les figures sont adhérentes. Pl. des bas-reliefs. BASSE (bâ-se) n. f. Mus. Partie, voix, instrument à cordes ou en cuivre, ne faisant entendre que des sons graves. Personne qui a une voix de basse. Acteur, musicien qui chante ou joue la partie de basse. BASSE (bâ-se) n. f. Endroit où l'eau est peu profonde et où se trouve caché un banc de sable, de roches ou du corail : les basses sont marquées sur les cartes marines. BASSE-CONTRE n. f. Mus. Voix de basse la plus grave. Pl. des basses-contre. BASSE-COUR n. f. Partie d'une maison, d'une ferme, où l'on élève la volaille Ensemble des animaux qui vivent dans la basse-cour. Pl. des basses-cours. BASSE-COURIER (ri-é), ÈRE n. Personne chargée du soin des animaux de la basse-cour. BASSE-FOSSE n. f. Cachot profond, obscur et humide. Pl. des basses-fosses. (On dit aussi cul de basse-fosse.) BASSEMENT (bâ-se-man) adv. D'une manière basse, vile : agir bassement. BASSESSE (bâ-sè-se) n. f. Sentiment, inclination, action, manières indignes d'un honnête homme : bassesse du cœur ; faire une bassesse ; la bassesse est méprisable. Ant. Noblesse, grandeur. BASSET (bâ-sè) n. m. Chien courant à jambes courtes et quelquefois torses. Adjectiv. : chien basset. Mus. Cor de basset ou basse-cor, clarinette recourbée, à sons plus graves que ceux de la clarinette ordinaire. BASSE-TAILLE (ta, ll mll.) n. f. Mus. Voix entre le baryton et la basse. Chanteur qui a cette voix. Pl. des basses-tailles. BASSETTE (ba-sè-te) n. f. Jeu de cartes qui se joue entre un banquier et quatre joueurs. BASSE-VERGUE (vèr-ghe) n. f. Vergue des basmâts. Pl. des basses-vergues. BASSE-VOILE n. f. Voile carrée des bas-mâts. Pl. des basses-voiles. Syn. basse bonnette. BASSIN (ba-sin) n. m. (celt. bac, creux, cavité). Récipient large, profond, circulaire ; son contenu. Plateau de balance. Plat de métal dont on se sert dans les églises pour recueillir les offrandes. Pièce d'eau dans un jardin. Partie d'un port où les vaisseaux stationnent. Bassin à flot, bassin ouvert ou darse, bassin qui communique librement avec la mer. Bassin de radoub, celui où l'on amène les navires pour les réparer ou les nettoyer. Bassin d'un fleuve, tout le pays arrosé par ce fleuve et par ses affluents. Anat. Ceinture osseuse qui termine le tronc des animaux vertébrés et sert de point d'attache aux membres inférieurs. BASSINAGE (ba-si) n. m. Action de bassiner : bassinage d'une plaie. Léger arrosage : bassinage des semis. BASSINE (ba-si-ne) n. f. Ustensile circulaire en métal, servant à des usages domestiques ou industriels. BASSINÉE (ba-si-né) n. f. Contenu d'une bassine. BASSINEMENT (ba-si-ne-man) n. m. Action de bassiner : bassinement d'un lit. (Peu us.) BASSINER (ba-si-né) v. a. Chauffer avec une bassinoire : bassiner un lit. Humecter avec un liquide : bassiner une plaie. Arroser légèrement. Pop. Ennuyer, fatiguer. BASSINET (ba-si-nè) n. m. Petit bassin ; cuvette. Cracher au bassinet, Donner de l'argent à contrecœur. Petite pièce creuse de la platine des anciennes armes à feu, dans laquelle on plaçait la poudre d'amorce. Calotte de fer, casque en usage durant le xvie siècle. Espèce de renoncule, dite aussi bouton d'or. Anat. Petite poche du rein. BASSINOIRE (ba-si) n. f. Bassin de métal, ayant un couvercle percé de trous, et servant à chauffer un lit. Pop. Grosse montre. Personne qui ennuie. BASSISTE (ba-sis-te) n. m. Artiste qui joue de la basse ou du violoncelle. (On dit aussi basse n. f., ou bassier n. m.) BASSON (ba-son) n. m. (ital. bassone). Instrument à vent et à anche, qui formee dans l'orchestre la basse du quatuor des instruments en bois. BASSONISTE () ou BASSON (ba-son) n. m. Celui qui joue du basson. BASSORINE () n. f. Corps solide, demi-transparent, insoluble dans l'eau, extrait de la gomme de Bassora. BASTAQUE () ou BASTAGUE (bas-ta-ghe) n. f. Mar. Hauban en usage sur les lougres. BASTE () ou BAST (bast') interj. Qui marque l'indifférence et le dédain : baste ! je m'en moque. BASTE () n. m. L'as de trèfle au jeu de l'hombre, du quadrille, etc. : le baste est le troisième des matadors. N. f. Vaisseau de bois pour le transport de la vendange. Panier qu'on attache au bât d'une bête de somme. BASTER () v. n. (ital. bastare, suffire.) Donner satisfaction à. (Vx.) BASTERNE () n. f. Char employé dans l'antiquité par les peuples du Nord, puis par les Romains et les Mérovingiens. Litière portée à dos de mulet. BASTIDE () n. f. (du provenç. bastir, bâtir). Petite maison de campagne dans le Midi. Autrefois, petit ouvrage provisoire construit pour l'attaque d'une place. Ville de fondation seigneuriale ou royale. (Vx.) BASTILLE () n. f. (vx fr. bastir, construire). Autrefois, ouvrage détaché de fortification. Château fort. Ancienne prison d'Etat de Paris. V. Part. hist. BASTILLÉ (), E adj. Blas. Se dit des pièces qui ont les créneaux renversés et tournés vers la pointe de l'écu. BASTIN () n. m. Cordage en sparterie, dans la marine du Levant. BASTING (bas-tin) n. m. Madrier épais et peu large. BASTINGAGE (bas-tin) n. m. (celt. bast, rempart). Mar. Garniture de caissons, en bois ou en fer, placés au-dessus du plat-bord des navires de guerre et destinés à recevoir les hamacs de l'équipage : les bastingages servent d'abri en temps de guerre. BASTINGUE (bas-tin-ghe) n. f. Mar. Toile, filets matelassés tendus au dessus du bastingage pour se garantir. BASTINGUER (bas-tinghé) v. a. Mar. Munir de bastingues. Se bastinguer v. pr. Se mettre à couvert par des bastingages. BASTION (bas-ti-on) n. m. (ital. bastione). Fortif. Ouvrage avancé, à deux flancs et à deux faces. BASTIONNER (bas-ti-o-né) v. a. Garnir de bastions : fort bastionné. BASTONNADE (bas-to-na-de) n. f. (vx fr. baston, pour bâton). Volée de coups de bâton : recevoir une bastonnade. BASTRINGUE (bas-trin-ghe) n. m. Pop. Bal de guinguette. BASTRINGUE (bas-trin-ghe) n. m. Techn. Outil à forer des petits trous. Etabli de tonnelier. BASTRINGUER (bas-trin-ghé) v. n. Pop. Fréquenter les bastringues. BASTUDE (bas-tu-de) ou BATTUDE (ba-tu-de) n. f. Filet dont on se sert pour pêcher dans les étangs salés. BAS-VENTRE (bâ-van-tre) n. m. Partie inférieure du ventre. Pl. des bas-ventres. BAT (bat') n. m. Au cricket, raquette avec manche pour recevoir la balle. Pêch. Le bat d'un poisson, longueur du poisson de la queue au bout du museau. BÂT (bâ) n. m. (gr. bastazein, porter). Selle grossière de bête de somme. Prov. : Savoir, sentir où le bât blesse, connaître les inconvénients de la situation, les causes secrètes de la souffrance, du chagrin. BATACLAN n. m. Fam. Attirail. Equipage embarrassant. BATAILLE (ta, ll mll.) n. f. (rad. battre) Combat général entre deux armées. Fig. Combat quelconque, querelle, discussion. En bataille, en ordre déployé. Cheval de bataille, cheval qu'on monte les jours de combat. Jeu de cartes à deux. BATAILLER (ta, ll mll., é) v. n. Livrer bataille, être en guerre, lutter. Contester, se disputer : batailler sur des riens. BATAILLEUR, EUSE (ta. ll mll., eu-ze) adj. et n. Qui aime à batailler, à disputer. BATAILLON (ta, ll mll.) n. m. (rad. bataille) Corps d'infanterie ou d'artillerie à pied. Fraction d'un régiment subdivisée en plusieurs compagnies. Chef de bataillon, officier qui commande un bataillon. Troupe quelconque : le choc des bataillons. BÂTARD (tar), E adj. et n. Né de parents non mariés ensemble. Dégénéré ou altéré : race bâtarde. Tenant de deux genres contraires ou opposés : architecture bâtarde. Porte bâtarde, porte intermédiaire entre la porte cochère et la petite porte. N. f. Ecriture à jambages pleins, à liaisons arrondies, entre la ronde et l'anglaise. BATARDEAU (dô) n. m. Digue provisoire, établie pour mettre à sec un endroit où l'on veut bâtir. BÂTARDEMENT (man) adv. Par bâtardise. (P. us.) BÂTARDIÈRE n. f. Pépinière d'arbres greffés. BÂTARDISE (di-ze) n. f. Etat de bâtard. BATAVIQUE adj. Larme batavique, goutte de verre trempé terminée par une pointe très déliée, que l'on produit en laissant tomber du verre liquide dans de l'eau froide : les larmes bataviques se pulvérisent quand on en rompt la pointe. BATAYOLE (ta-io-le) ou BATAVIOLE n. f. Mar. Montant en fer ou en cuivre, qui supporte le gardefous des hunes, passerelles, etc. BÂTÉ, E adj. Qui porte un bât. Ane bâté, personne extrêmement sotte ou ignorante. BATEAU (tô) n. m. (anglo-saxon bat.) Nom générique donné aux embarcations, aux navires autres que les navires de guerre : bateau pêcheur, de commerce, de plaisance, à voiles, à vapeur. BÂTÉE ou BATTÉE (ba-té) n. f. Ecuelle en bois pour le lavage des sables aurifères. BATELAGE n. m. Métier de bateleur. Droit payé à un batelier. Transport par petits bateaux. BATELÉE n. f. Charge, contenu d'un bateau : batelée de bois. BATELER (lé) v. a. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : je batelle, nous batellerons.) Transporter sur un bateau : bateler du poisson. V. n. Faire des tours de bateleur. BATELERIE (rî) n. f. Bouffonnerie de bateleur. BATELET (lè) n. m. Petit bateau. BATELEUR, EUSE (euse) n. (rad. bâton). Personne qui amuse le public, en plein vent, par des bouffonneries, des tours de force ou d'adresse. BATELIER (li-é), ÈRE n. Qui conduit un bateau. BATELLERIE (tè-le-rî) n. f. Industrie du transport par bateaux. Ensemble des bateaux d'une rivière. BÂTER (té) v. a. Mettre un bât sur une bête de somme : bâter un âne. V. n. Bien ou mal bâter, aller, convenir bien ou mal : affaire qui bâte bien, qui bâte mal. BAT-FLANC (ba-flan) n. m. invar. Pièce de bois qu'on suspend dans les écuries pour séparer deux chevaux l'un de l'autre. BATHYMÉTRIE (trî) n. f. (gr. bathus, profond, et metron, mesure). Mesure de la profondeur des mers. BÂTI n. m. (de bâtir). Assemblage de plusieurs pièces de menuiserie ou de charpente. Charpente sur laquelle sont assemblées les pièces d'une machine. Assemblage faufilé des pièces d'un vêtement. Gros fil qui a servi à ce travail. BÂTIER (ti-é) n. m. Fabricant de bâts. BÂTIÈRE n. f. Toit à deux pentes en formee de bât. Bât. BATIFOLAGE n. m. Fam. Action de batifoler. BATIFOLER (lé) v. n. Fam. Folâtrer, s'amuser. Faire l'enfant, se livrer à des actes peu sérieux. BATIFOLEUR, EUSE (euse) n. Qui aime à batifoler, à folâtrer. BÂTIMENT (man) n. m. Construction en maçonnerie destinée à servir de logement. Construction navale, navire. Prov. : Quand le bâtiment va, tout va, quand on construit beaucoup, c'est une marque de prospérité générale. BÂTIR v. a. (même rad. que bât et bâton). Edifier, construire. Fig. Etablir : bâtir sa fortune sur la ruine d'autrui. Bâtir en l'air, se créer des chimères. Assembler et faufiler, en parlant d'un vêtement. Ant. Démolir, détruire, renverser. BÂTISSABLE (ti-sa-ble) adj. Qui peut être bâti. BÂTISSE (ti-se) n. f. Maçonnerie d'un bâtiment. BÂTISSEUR (ti-seur) n. m. Qui a la manie de faire bâtir. BATISTE (tis-te) n. f. (de l'inventeur Baptiste Chambray, xiiie s.). Toile de lin très fine et très serrée. BÂTON n. m. Long morceau de bois rond et assez mince, qu'on peut tenir à la main. Marque de certaines dignités : bâton de maréchal de France. Petit objet de formee cylindrique : bâton de cire ; bâton d'écriture. Se dit des barres que font les débutants en écriture. Longue baguette résistante ou flexible, qu'on emploie en gymnastique pour les exercices du bâton. (V. canne.) Fig. A bâtons rompus, à diverses reprises. Tour de bâton, profit illicite. Bâton de vieillesse, celui qui prend soin d'un vieillard. Prov. : Mettre des bâtons dans les roues, susciter des obstacles. Battre l'eau avec un bâton, Tenter des efforts inutiles. BÂTONNADE (to-na-de) n. f. Syn. de bastonnade. BÂTONNAT (to-na) n. m. Dignité du . Durée de l'exercice de cette fonction. BÂTONNER (to-né) v. a. Donner des coups de bâton. Effacer, rayer, biffer. BÂTONNET (to-nè) n. m. Petit bâton. Jeu d'enfants qui consiste à faire sauter un petit bâton aminci par les deux bouts. Petite règle à quatre faces. Petit cylindre dans la rétine. Infusoire cylindrique. BÂTONNIER (to-ni-é) n. m. Autref., membre d'une confrérie portant le bâton. Auj., chef de l'ordre des avocats près d'une cour ou d'un tribunal. BATRACIENS (si-in) n. m. pl. (gr. batrakhos, grenouille). Groupe de vertébrés à température variable, à peau nue, qui subissent des métamorphoses, et dont le type est la grenouille. S. un batracien. BATTABLE (ba-ta-ble) adj. Qui peut être battu. BATTAGE (ba- ta-je) n. m. Action de battre les blés, les laines, les cotons. Temps que dure chacune de ces opérations. BATTAISON (ba-tè-zon) n. f. Action de battre le blé. Epoque où on le bat. (On dit mieux battage.) BATTANT (ba-tan) n. m. Espèce de marteau suspendu dans l'intérieur d'une cloche. Chacun des côtés d'une porte qui s'ouvre en deux ; vantail : ouvrir une porte à deux battants. Pièce de bois qui pousse le grain sous la meule. Partie flottante d'un pavillon. BATTANT (ba-tan), E adj. Qui bat : être battant ou battu. Porte battante, qui se referme d'elle-même. Pluie battante, qui tombe avec violence. Tambour battant, au son du tambour, et, fig., rondement, sévèrement : mener quelqu'un tambour battant. Loc. fam. Battant neuf, battant neuve, tout battant neuf, absolument neuf. BATTE (ba-te) n. f. Maillet à long manche, pour aplanir ou écraser. Petit banc sur lequel les blanchisseuses battent et savonnent le linge. Bâton rond pour battre le beurre. Sabre de bois d'Arlequin. Petit battoir qui frappe la balle, au jeu de paume. Action de battre : la batte de l'or. BATTÉE (ba-té) n. f. Endroit du châssis où bat une porte ou une fenêtre. BATTELLEMENT (ba-tè-le-man) n. m. Double rang de tuiles formeant la partie basse d'un toit. BATTEMENT (ba-te-man) n. m. Choc d'un corps contre un autre : battement des mains. Mouvement alternatif : battement d'ailes. Pulsation : battements du cœur, du pouls, etc. Mouvement de danse exécuté par une jambe qui est en l'air, tandis que l'autre pose à terre. Pièce métallique qui reçoit le choc d'une persienne et sert à l'arrêter. BATTERIE (ba-te-rî) n. f. Querelle accompagnée de coups. Pièces d'artillerie réunies ; terrassements qui les protègent ; personnel qui les sert ; matériel qui les accompagne. Double rangée de canons sur un pont de navire. Le lieu lui-même où sont placés les canons : la batterie basse. Pièce de fer qui, dans l'ancien fusil à pierre, recouvrait le bassinet. Manière de battre du tambour. Dans un orchestre, ensemble des instruments à percussion. En batterie, en disposition pour faire feu. Batterie flottante, nom donné aux premiers types de navires cuirassés. Batterie électrique, réunion de plusieurs bouteilles de Leyde, dont les armatures du même nom communiquent entre elles. Batterie de piles, groupe de plusieurs piles associées de façon que tous les pôles du même nom soient réunis entre eux. Batterie de cuisine, ensemble des ustensiles de métal employés dans une cuisine. Fig. Pl. Machinations, moyens de réussir. Dresser ses batteries, prendre ses mesures. BATTEUR, EUSE (ba-teur, eu-ze) n. Qui bat les épis pour en faire sortir le grain, les métaux pour les amincir : batteur en grange, batteur d'or. BATTEUSE (ba-teu-ze) n. f. Machine à battre le grain. Appareil pour réduire les métaux en feuilles. BATTITURES (ba-ti) n. f. pl. Parcelles métalliques qui jaillissent sous le marteau du forgeron : les battitures sont employées dans les arts céramiques. BATTOIR (ba-toir) n. m. Palette pour battre le linge, pour jouer à la paume. Pop. Main large et solide. BATTOLOGIE (ba-to, jî) n. f. (de Battos, roi de Cyrène, qui, étant bègue, répétait souvent le même mot, et du gr. logos, discours). Répétition inutile, comme : il m'a comblé de mille politesses, au lieu de : il m'a comblé de politesses. BATTRE (ba-tre) v. a. (lat. batuere, frapper, comprimer. — Je bats, nous battons. Je battais. Je battis. Je battrai. Je battrais. Bats, battons, battez. Que je batte. Que je battisse, qu'il battît. Battant. Battu, e.) Frapper, donner des coups. Agiter fortement : battre des œufs. Vaincre : battre l'ennemi. Se heurter contre : la rivière bat les murailles. Attaquer à coups de projectiles : canon qui bat les murailles. Parcourir en chassant : battre les bois. Battre le pavé, aller et venir par désœuvrement ou pour chercher une occupation. Battre des mains, applaudir. Battre monnaie, fabriquer de la monnaie, et au fig., chercher à se procurer de l'argent. Battre la mesure, la marquer. Battre les cartes, les mêler. Fig. Battre en retraite, se retirer en bon ordre devant l'ennemi. Battre la campagne, divaguer. V. n. Etre agité : le cœur lui bat. Prov. : Il faut battre le fer pendant qu'il est chaud, il faut saisir l'occasion favorable, faire de nouveaux efforts au moment où tout fait présager qu'on doit réussir. Se battre, v. pr. Combattre, lutter, se frapper mutuellement : se battre à coups de poing, à l'epée, au pistolet. Ant. Caresser, flatter. BATTU (ba-tu), E adj. Foulé, durci par une pression répétée : sol battu. Fréquenté, en parlant d'un chemin : route battue. Fig. Vulgaire, banal : auteur qui suit les sentiers battus. Yeux battus, fatigués, au-dessous desquels se voit un demi-cercle bleuâtre. BATTUE (ba-tû) n. f. Chasse qu'on fait, à l'aide de rabatteurs ou traqueurs, aux loups, renards, sangliers, etc. Bruit du pas du cheval. BATTURE (ba-tu-re) n. f. Dorure au miel, à la colle et au vinaigre. BATZ (batss) n. m. Monnaie suisse ou allemande, valant environ 15 centimes. BAU (bô) n. m. Chacune des poutres transversales qui soutiennent un pont de navire. Pl. des baux. BAUDET (bô-dé) n. m. Ane. Fig. Homme ignorant, stupide. Tréteau de scieur de bois. BAUDRIER (bô-dri-é) n. m. (vx fr. baudre, morceau de cuir). Bande de cuir ou d'étoffe, qui se porte en écharpe et soutient un sabre ou une épée. BAUDROIE (bô-droi) n. f. Genre de poissons acanthoptères à grosse tête, de la Méditerranée et de l'Atlantique. BAUDRUCHE (bô) n. f. Pellicule qu'on fabrique avec le caecum ou gros intestin du bœuf, du mouton : ballon en baudruche. BAUGE (bô-je) n. f. (bas lat. baugium). Gîte fangeux du sanglier. Par anal. Maison ou lit très sale. Retraite de l'écureuil. Mortier d'argile mêlée de paille. BAUGER (bô-jé) v. n. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il baugea, nous baugeons.) Se retirer dans la bauge. Se bauger v. pr. Se gîter, en parlant du sanglier. BAUGUE (bô-ghe) ou BAUQUE (bô-ke) n. f. Nom vulgaire de la zostère, plante marine employée pour l'emballage et la confection de matelas. BAUHINIE (bô-i-ni) n. f. Genre de légumineuses césalpiniées des tropiques, constituant un excellent vermifuge. BAUME (bô-me) n. m. (gr. balsamon). Résine odoriférante qui coule de certains arbres. Médicament balsamique : baume de Tolu. Fig. Consolation : l'estime publique est un baume pour l'honnête homme malheureux. Baume tranquille, infusion de plantes narcotiques dans l'huile d'olive, employée en frictions. BAUME (bô-me) ou BALME n. f. Grotte. (Vx.) BAUMIER (bô-mi-é) n. m. (rad. baume). V. balsamier. BAUQUIÈRE (bô-ki-è-re) n. f. Ceinture intérieure qui, dans un navire, supporte les baux. BAUXITE (bô-ksi-te) n. f. Minerai renfermant de l'alumine et du fer. BAVARD (var'), E adj. et n. (rad. bave). Qui parle beaucoup, qui aime à parler : le perroquet est bavard. Indiscret : méfiez-vous des bavards. Ant. Taciturne, silencieux, muet, discret. BAVARDAGE n. m. Action de bavarder, de babiller. Choses insignifiantes dites ou écrites. Ant. Silence, discrétion, mutisme. BAVARDER (dé) v. n. Parler excessivement de choses frivoles, ou qu'on devrait taire. Babiller, jaser. BAVAROIS, E (roi, oi-ze) adj. et n. De Bavière. BAVAROISE (roi-ze) n. f. Infusion de thé sucrée avec du sirop de capillaire et du lait, qu'on peut remplacer par du café, du chocolat, etc. BAVE n. f. Salive qui découle de la bouche. Espèce d'écume que jettent certains animaux : la bave du boa. Fig. Propos ou écrits haineux, venimeux : la bave de la calomnie. BAVER (vé) v. n. Jeter de la bave. BAVERETTE (rè-te) n. f. Partie d'un tablier qui couvre la poitrine. BAVETTE (vè-te) n. f. Linge qui protège la poitrine des petits enfants contre leur bave. Lamelle de métal qui couvre un chéneau. Tailler une bavette, causer, caqueter, bavarder. BAVEUX, EUSE (veû, eu-ze) adj. Qui bave : limace baveuse. Qui est empâté : lettre baveuse ; trait baveux. BAVOCHÉ, E adj. Sali, taché, non net : épreuve bavochée. BAVOCHER (ché) v. n. Etre imprimé, reproduit d'une façon peu nette ; être empâté : épreuve qui bavoche. BAVOCHEUX, EUSE (cheû, eu-ze) adj. Qui a des bavochures; dont le contour est peu net, maculé. BAVOCHURE n. f. Défaut de ce qui est bavoché. BAVOLET (lé) n. m. Petite coiffe de paysanne. Ruban, morceau d'étoffe fixé derrière un chapeau ou un bonnet féminin. BAVOLETTE (lè-te) n. f. Femme portant un bavolet. BAVURE n. f. Traces que laissent sur l'objet moulé les joints des pièces du moule. Partie du métal qui déborde. BAYADÈRE (ba-ia) n. f. (portug. bailadeira, danseuse). Danseuse des Indes. Par ext. Danseuse de théâtre. BAYART (ba-iar) n. m. Syn. de bard. (V. ce mot.) BAYER (bè-ié) v. n. (vx fr. béer, être ouvert. — Se conj. comme balayer.) Tenir la bouche ouverte en regardant longtemps quelque chose. Fam. Bayer aux corneilles, regarder oiseusement, niaisement en l'air. BAYEUR, EUSE (bé-ieur, eu-ze) n. Qui baye, regarde niaisement. Badaud. BAZAR n. m. (mot ar., signif. marché, trafic). Marché public et couvert en Orient. En Europe, grand centre de marchandises. Endroit couvert où l'on vend toute espèce d'objets classés par rayons à prix fixe. Pop. Maison mal tenue. Petit mobilier, vêtements, etc. : mettre tout son bazar dans une malle. BAZARDER (dé) v. a. Pop. Vendre. BAZIN n. m. Papier à dessin grand in-4°. BDELLE (bdè-le) n. f. Genre d'hirudinées (sangsues), des pays chauds. BEAGLE (bîgl') n. m. (mot angl.). Chien courant anglais, sorte de basset à jambes droites. BÉANCE n. f. Etat de ce qui est béant. BÉANT (an), E adj. (vx fr. béer, être ouvert). Qui bée ou baye. (Inus.) Largement ouvert : gouffre béant. BÉARNAIS, E (nè, è-ze) adj. et n. Du Béarn. Absolum. Le Béarnais, Henri IV. BÉAT (bé-a), E adj. et n. (lat. beatus, heureux). Calme et sans inquiétude : vie molle et béate. Béatifié par l'Eglise. Très dévot ou qui affecte la dévotion. BÉATEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière béate. BÉATIFIANT (fi-an), E adj. Qui béatifie. BÉATIFICATION (si-on) n. f. Acte par lequel le pape béatifie. BÉATIFIER (fi-é) v. a. (lat. beatus, heureux, et facere, faire. — Se conj. comme prier.) Mettre au nombre des bienheureux. BÉATIFIQUE adj. Qui rend heureux. Vision béatifique, vue que les élus ont de Dieu dans le ciel. BÉATILLES (ll mll.) n. f. pl. (du lat. beatus, heureux). Viandes délicates dont on garnit les pâtés. Petits ouvrages que l'on fait dans les couvents. BÉATIQUE adj. Qui exprime la béatitude. BÉATITUDE n. f. Félicité dont jouissent les bienheureux. Pl. Les huit béatitudes, les huit félicités dont parle l'Evangile. Par ext. Bonheur parfait. BEAU (bô) (bel devant une voyelle), BELLE (bè-le) adj. (lat. bellus). Qui plaît à l'œil ou à l'esprit : beau visage, beau poème. Noble, élevé : belle âme. Avantageux : belle occasion. Considérable : belle fortune. Bienséant : cela n'est pas beau. Grand : une belle peur. Le beau monde, la société brillante. Le beau sexe, les femmes. Beau parleur, qui met de l'affectation à bien parler. Beau joueur, qui joue franchement, avec calme. Bel esprit, homme lettré, spirituel, mais affecté, prétentieux. (Pl. des beaux esprits.) Un bel âge, un âge avancé. Le bel âge, la jeunesse. Un beau jour, un beau matin..., inopinément. Une belle main, une belle plume, une belle écriture. Il fait beau voir, il est agréable de voir. Il ferait beau voir, il serait étrange de voir. L'échapper belle, Echapper à un grand danger. N. Faire le beau, la belle, se pavaner. N. m. Ce qui est excellent : le beau dans les arts. Adv. En vain : vous avez beau faire. Loc. adv. En beau, sous un aspect favorable. Tout beau, doucement, modérez-vous. Bel et bien, tout à fait. N. f. Partie décisive entre des joueurs qui ont déjà un nombre égal de parties gagnées. Loc. adv. Fam. De plus belle, de plus en plus. Ant. Laid, vilain, affreux. BEAUCERON, ONNE (bô, o-ne) adj. et n. De la Beauce. BEAUCOUP (bô-kou) adv. En quantité considérable : avoir beaucoup d'argent. Fort, grandement : travailler beaucoup. Un grand nombre, plusieurs : beaucoup d'explorateurs ne reviennent pas. Subst. : plusieurs peu font un beaucoup. Ant. Peu. BEAU-FILS (fis) n. m. Celui dont on a épousé le père ou la mère. Gendre. Pl. des beaux-fils. BEAU-FRÈRE n. m. Mari de la sœur ou de la belle-sœur. Frère du mari ou de la femme. Pl. des beaux-frères. BEAU-PÈRE n. m. Père de la femme par rapport au mari, ou du mari par rapport à la femme, ou second mari de la mère par rapport aux enfants de celle-ci. Pl. des beaux-pères. BEAU-PETIT-FILS (ti-fis) n. m. Fils d'un beaufils ou d'une belle-fille. Pl. des beaux-petits-fils. BEAUPRÉ (bô) n. m. Celui des mâts majeurs d'un bâtiment à voiles qui sort de son avant et s'incline sur l'horizon. V. navire. BEAUTÉ (bô) n. f. Harmonie physique, morale ou artistique, qui inspire l'admiration et charme : la beauté d'Apollon ; la beauté d'un caractère ; les beautés d'un drame. Une beauté, une femme très belle. Ant. Laideur, vilenie. BEAUX-ARTS (bô-zar) n. m. pl. Arts qui ont pour objet la représentation du beau, comme la musique, la peinture, la sculpture, l'architecture, la poésie, l'éloquence et la chorégraphie. Académie des beaux-arts. V. Académie (part. hist..) BEAUX-PARENTS (bô-pa-ran) n. m. pl. Père et mère de la femme par rapport au mari, ou du mari par rapport à la femme. BÉBÉ n. m. Tout petit enfant. BEC (bèk) n. m. (m. celtique). Partie cornée et saillante, qui termine en avant la tête des oiseaux et remplace chez eux les dents. Fam. Visage. Bouche de l'homme. Par ext. Langue, faconde : avoir bon bec. Ce qui termine un objet : le bec d'une plume, d'une lampe. Extrémité d'un instrument de musique, qu'on tient entre les lèvres : bec de clarinette, de saxophone. Bec à corbin, outil de calfat. Avoir bec et ongles, avoir les moyens de se défendre et s'en bien servir. Loc. fam. Bec à bec, face à face. Géogr. Pointe de terre au confluent de deux cours d'eau ou qui s'avance en mer : le bec d'Ambès. BÉCABUNGA (bon) n. m. Plante appelée vulgairement véronique cressonnée et qui croît au bord des eaux. (On écrit aussi beccabunga.) BÉCANE n. f. Pop. Locomotive démodée qui fait le service dans les gares. Bicyclette. BÉCARD (kar) n. m. Variété de saumon à longue saillie crochue de la mâchoire inférieure. Brochet d'une certaine taille. BÉCARRE (ka-re) n. m. (ital. bequardo). Mus. L'un des trois signes accidentels de musique, qui a pour objet de ramener à son ton naturel une note précédemment haussée par un dièse ou baissée par un bémol. BÉCASSE (ka-se) n. f. (rad. bec). Genre d'oiseaux échassiers migrateurs, à long bec, famille des scolopacidés, et qui constitue un gibier très estimé. BÉCASSEAU (ka-sô) n. m. Genre d'échassiers, dits aussi limicola. Petit de la bécasse. BÉCASSINE (ka-si-ne) n. f. Genre d'oiseaux échassiers migrateurs, dit gallinago : la bécassine fréquente les marais. BÉCASSON (ka-son) n. m. Nom vulgaire de plusieurs variétés des oiseaux appelés chevaliers. BÉCAT (ka) n. m. Fourche à deux dents pour bêcher. BEC-CORNU n. m. Sot, imbécile. Pl. des becs-cornus. BEC-CROISÉ (zé) n. m. Genre de petits passereaux conirostres, des pays tempérés. Pl. des becs-croisés. BEC-D'ÂNE (bè-d'â-ne) ou BÉDANE n. m. Outil tranchant de charron, de menuisier, pour creuser des mortaises. Pl. des becs-d'âne ou bédanes. BEC-DE-CANE n. m. Clou à crochet à l'usage des serruriers. Le deuxième pêne d'une serrure, qui a la formee d'un bec de cane, et qui joue par le moyen d'un bouton sans le secours de la clef. Poignée de porte, en formee de bec. Pl. des becsde-cane. BEC-DE-CORBEAU (bô) n. m. Pince pour couper le fil de fer. Outil tranchant recourbé à une extrémité. Pl. des becs-de-corbeau. BEC-DE-CORBIN n. m. Instrument recourbé, crochu et plus ou moins aigu, comme le bec d'un corbeau : canne à bec-de-corbin. Pl. des becs-de-corbin. BEC-DE-CYGNE n. m. Instrument de chirurgie, en bec de cygne, pour élargir les plaies. Pl. des becsde-cygne. BEC-DE-LIÈVRE n. m. Difformeité congénitale caractérisée par la lèvre supérieure fendue comme celle du lièvre. Pl. des becs-de-lièvre. BECFIGUE ou BEC-FIGUE (fi-ghe) n. m. Nom de petits oiseaux à chair délicate, qui se nourrissent de figues, de raisins ou d'insectes. Pl. des becfigues ou becs-figues. BEC-FIN n. m. Nom vulgaire des passereaux. Pl. des becs-fins. BÊCHAGE n. m. Action de bêcher. Son résultat. BÉCHAMEL (mèl) n. et adj. f. Sauce blanche faite avec de la crème, ainsi appelée du nom de son inventeur, financier du xviie siècle : morue à la béchamel. BÊCHARD (char) n. m. Houe à deux branches larges et pointues. BÊCHE n. f. (rad. bec.) Lame de fer large, plate, et tranchante, adaptée à un fort manche et qui sert à retourner la terre. BÊCHELON n. m. Petite binette. BÊCHEMENT (man) n. m. Syn. de bêchage. BÊCHER (ché) v. a. Remuer la terre avec une bêche. Fig. et pop. Critiquer vivement quelqu'un. BÊCHETON n. m. Bêche étroite. BÊCHETTE (chè-te) n. f. Petite bêche. BÊCHEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Personne qui bêche. Fig. et fam. Travailleur. Pop. Personne qui dit du mal d'une autre. BÉCHIQUE adj. (gr. bêx, toux). Se dit des remèdes contre la toux : sirop béchique. N. m. : un béchique. BÊCHOIR n. m. Houe carrée à large fer. BÊCHOT (cho) n. m. Petite bêche. Autre nom du bécasseau et de la bécassine. BÉCOT (ko) n. m. Petit baiser. BÉCOTER (té) v. a. Donner des bécots. Se bécoter v. pr. Echanger des bécots. BECQUEBOIS (bè-ke-boi) n. m. Nom vulgaire du pivert. BECQUÉE (bè-ké) ou BÉQUÉE (ké) n. f. Ce qu'un oiseau prend dans son bec, pour le donner à ses petits. BECQUETAGE (bè-ke) n. m. Action de becqueter. BECQUETER (bè-ke-té) ou BÉQUETER (ke-té) v. a. (Prend un è ouvert devant une syllabe muette : il becquètera ou béquètera.) Donner des coups de bec. Caresser avec le bec. BÉCU, E adj. Qui a un bec gros ou long. BEDAINE (dè-ne) n. f. Fam. Gros ventre. Ventre en général. BÉDANE n. m. Techn. V. bec-d'âne. BEDEAU (dô) n. m. Employé laïque subalterne d'une église. Appariteur d'une faculté. (Vx.) BÉDEGAR ou BÉDEGUAR (ghar) n. m. Excroissance chevelue produite sur les rosiers et les églantiers par un insecte appelé le cynips de la rose. BEDON n. m. Ventre rebondi. Personne ventrue. BEDONDAINE (dè-ne) n. f. Bedaine. Cornemuse à gros ventre. BEDONNER (do-né) v. n. Fam. Prendre du ventre. BÉDOUIN, E adj. et n. Qui a rapport aux Bédouins, aux Arabes nomades d'Afrique. V. Part. hist. BÉE (bé) adj. f. Tonneau à gueule bée, défoncé d'un côté. Grande ouverte : rester bouche bée devant un spectacle étrange. N. f. Ouverture par où coule l'eau qui fait marcher un moulin. BÉER (bé-é) v. n. V. bayer. BEFFROI (bè-froi) n. m. Tour roulante, en bois, qui servait à l'attaque des places. Tour ou clocher où l'on sonnait l'alarme; la cloche ellemême : sonner le beffroi. Charpente d'un clocher, d'un moulin. — Le beffroi était une tour de ville dans laquelle on plaçait des gardes, qui faisaient le guet jour et nuit, pour surveiller la campagne, et une cloche qui servait à la fois à sonner l'alarme et à convoquer les hommes de la commune. Au xive siècle, les beffrois reçurent des horloges, avec des cadrans extérieurs pour marquer les heures. BÉGAYANT (ghè-ian), E adj. Qui bégaye. BÉGAYEMENT ou BÉGAIEMENT (ghè-man) n. m. Défaut qui consiste à hésiter devant certaines syllabes, ou à les répéter plusieurs fois de suite. Langage inintelligible : le bégayement des bébés. BÉGAYER (ghè-ié) v. n. (Se conj. comme balayer.) Avoir le vice de prononciation appelé bégayement. Commencer à parler. Parler d'une façon inintelligible. Activ. et fig. : bégayer des excuses. Bégayer une science, en connaître à peine les éléments. BÉGAYEUR, EUSE (ghè-i-eur, eu-ze) n. et adj. Qui bégaye : une bégayeuse ; un juge bégayeur. BÉGONIA n. m. Genre de bégoniacées, au feuillage élégant et diversement coloré. BÉGONIACÉES (sé) n. f. pl. Famille de plantes dicotylédones dont le bégonia est le type. S. une bégoniacée. BÉGU, Ë adj. et n. Se dit d'un cheval ou d'une jument dont les incisives conservent le cornet dentaire qui disparaît en général vers dix ans. BÉGUARD (ghar), BÉGARD (ghar), BEGGARD (bègh-ghar) ou BÉGUIN (ghin) n. m. Hérétique qui vivait d'aumônes (xiiie s.). BÈGUE (bè-ghe) adj. et n. Qui bégaye : Louis XIII était bègue. BÉGUÈTEMENT (man) n. m. Cri de la chèvre. BÉGUETER (ghe-té) v. n. (Prend un è ouvert devant une syllabe muette : elle béguète.) Crier, en parlant de la chèvre. Parler en imitant le cri de la chèvre. BÉGUEULE (gheu-le) n. f. Fam. Femme prude, d'une réserve exagérée : faire la bégueule. BÉGUEULERIE (gheu-le-rî) n. f. Fam. Caractère, airs d'une bégueule. BÉGUIN (ghin) n. m. Coiffe à capuchon que portaient les béguines. Bonnet de petit enfant. V. bonnet. BÉGUINAGE (ghi) n. m. Maison, couvent de béguines. BÉGUINE (ghi-ne) n. f. Femme qui partageait l'hérésie des béguards. Nom donné à des religieuses des Pays-Bas, qui, sans prononcer de vœux, vivent réunies dans des sortes de couvents, où chacune a son petit ménage à part. Par ext. Religieuse. Fausse dévote. Bigote. BÉHEN (bé-èn) n. m. Nom de diverses racines pharmaceutiques. BEIGE (bè-je) adj. (ital. bigio, gris, brunâtre). Bis. Laine beige, qui a sa couleur naturelle. De la couleur de cette laine : un pardessus beige. BEIGNET (bè-gnè) n. m. (celtique bigne, tumeur, enflure). Pâte frite à la poêle et qui renferme ordinairement une substance alimentaire quelconque. BÉJAUNE (jô-ne) n. m. (de bec, et jaune.) Fauconn. Oiseau très jeune. Fig. Jeune homme ignorant et sot. BEL adj. V. beau. BÉLANDRE n. f. Barque hollandaise pour les canaux. Caisson militaire, muni de rideaux, pour le transport des malades. BÊLEMENT (man) n. m. Cri des moutons et des chèvres. BÉLEMNITE (lèm-ni-te) n. f. Genre de mollusques céphalopodes fossiles. BÊLER (lé) v. n. (lat. balare). Faire un bêlement. BELETTE (lè-te) n. f. (celtique bélé, martre). Petit mammifère carnassier du genre putois, qui a le corps allongé et le museau pointu. BÉLIER (li-é) n. m. Mâle de la brebis. Ancienne machine de guerre pour battre ou renverser les murailles, les portes des villes assiégées. Navire cuirassé. Bélier hydraulique, machine à élever l'eau. Astron. V. Part. hist. BÉLIÈRE ou, selon l'Acad., BELIÈRE n. f. Sonnette attachée au cou du bélier qui conduit un troupeau. Anneau qui supporte le battant d'une cloche. Anneau mobile de suspension en général. Morceau de cuir servant à accrocher le sabre au ceinturon. BÉLÎTRE ou, selon l'Acad., BELÎTRE n. m. Homme de rien, coquin, gueux, cuistre : c'est un franc bélître. BELLADONE (bèl-la) n. f. (ital. belladonna ; de bella, belle, et donna, dame). Plante vénéneuse, de la famille des solanées, appelée vulgairement belle-dame et employée en médecine : les fruits de la belladone ressemblent aux cerises et sont un poison violent. BELLÂTRE (bè-lâ-tre) n. et adj. Qui a une beauté fade, sans expression, ou qui a des prétentions à la beauté : un, une bellâtre. BELLE-DAME (bè-le) n. f. Nom vulgaire de l'arroche et de la belladone. Papillon, vanesse du chardon. Pl. des belles-dames. BELLE-DE-JOUR n. f. Nom vulgaire du convolvulus, dont la fleur ne s'épanouit que le jour. Pl. des belles-de-jour. V. convolvulus. BELLE-DE-NUIT n. f. Nom vulgaire des mirabilis, dont les fleurs ne s'épanouissent que la nuit. Pl. des belles-de-nuit. BELLE-D'ONZE-HEURES n. f. Espèce d'ornithogale dont les fleurs s'épanouissent à onze heures du matin. Pl. des belles-d'onze-heures. BELLE-D'UN-JOUR n. f. Nom vulgaire de l'asphodèle et de l'hémérocalle. Pl. des belles-d'un-jour. BELLE-FILLE n. f. Femme du fils. Celle dont on a épousé le père ou la mère. Pl. des belles-filles. BELLEMENT (bè-le-man) adv. Avec gentillesse ; avec charme. Doucement, avec modération. BELLE-MÈRE n. f. Mère du mari ou de la femme. Par rapport aux enfants, celle qui a épousé leur père. Pl. des belles-mères. (On dit aussi fam. belle-maman. Pl. des belles-mamans.) BELLE-PETITE-FILLE n. f. Fille d'un beaufils ou d'une belle-fille. Pl. des belles-petites-filles. BELLES-LETTRES (lè-tre) n. f. pl. Nom donné spécialement à la grammaire, à l'éloquence et à la poésie. BELLE-SŒUR n. f. Celle dont on a épousé le frère ou la sœur. Femme du frère. Femme du beau-frère. Pl. des belles-sœurs. BELLIGÉRANCE (bèl-li) n. f. Etat, qualité de belligérant. BELLIGÉRANT (bèl-li-jé-ran), E adj. et n. (lat. bellum, guerre, et gerere, faire). Qui fait la guerre régulièrement comme soldat, par opposition aux corps francs, corsaires, etc. Qui est en guerre : puissances belligérantes ; les belligérants. BELLIQUEUX, EUSE (bèl-li-keû, eu-ze) adj. (lat. bellicosus ; de bellum, guerre). Guerrier, martial. Qui aime la guerre : avoir l'humeur belliqueuse. Ant. Pacifique, paisible. BELLIS (bél-liss) n. f. Nom scientifique des pâquerettes. BELLISSIME (bèl-li-si-me) adj. (superl. à formee lat. de bel). Fam. Très beau. BELLOT, OTTE (bè-lo, o-te) adj. Petit et joli, mignon : enfant bellot. Bellâtre : un petit homme bellot. N. Terme d'affection : ma petite bellotte. BELLOTE (bèl) n. m. Chêne d'Espagne et d'Algérie, dont le gland doux sert à la falsification du café. BELLUAIRE (bèl-lu-è-re) n. m. (lat. bellua, bête féroce). Antiq. rom. Celui qui domptait les bêtes féroces ou combattait contre elles dans le cirque. Auj. Celui qui dompte les bêtes féroces. BELVÉDÈRE ou BELVÉDER (bèl, dèr') n. m. (ital. belvedere, même sens). Petit pavillon ou terrasse au sommet d'un édifice. BÉMOL n. m. Mus. Signe qui baisse la note d'un demi-ton. Le double bémol baisse d'un demi-ton une note déjà bémolisée. Adj. Se dit de la note ainsi abaissée : si bémol. — Les bémols se posent à la clef de quarte en quarte en montant, ou de quinte en quinte en descendant, en commençant par le si. Pour connaître dans quel ton est écrit un morceau qui a des bémols à la clef, on compte une quarte au-dessous du dernier bémol et l'on a ainsi la tonique du ton majeur. BÉMOLISER (zé) v. a. Marquer une note d'un bémol ou armer la clef de bémols. BEN (bèn) n. m. Nom des graines du moringa, dont on extrait une huile dite huile de ben. BEN (bèn), mot arabe signif. fils. V. béni. BÉNARDE n. f. Serrure à clef non forée, et qui s'ouvre des deux côtés. Adj. : serrure bénarde. BENE (bé-né) adv. (mot lat.). Fam. Bien. Nota bene (N. B.), remarquez bien. BÉNÉDICITÉ n. m. Prière catholique latine, qui se fait avant le repas et dont le premier mot est benedicite, bénissez. Pl. des bénédicités. BÉNÉDICTIN, E n. Religieux, religieuse de l'ordre fondé par saint Benoît. V. Part. hist. BÉNÉDICTION (dik-si-on) n. f. (du lat. bene, bien, et dicere, dire). Action de bénir. Bénédiction nuptiale, cérémonie du mariage religieux. C'est une bénédiction, c'est le succès, l'abondance, comme par une faveur spéciale du ciel. Ant. Malédiction. BÉNÉFICE n. m. (lat. beneficium ; de bene, bien, et facere, faire). Gain, profit : réaliser de beaux bénéfices. Avantage, privilège : bénéfice d'âge. Dignité ecclésiastique avec revenu. V. féodalité (part. hist.)Sous bénéfice d'inventaire, se dit pour exprimer qu'avant d'accepter une succession, on se réserve de vérifier ses charges, et, au fig., pour exprimer qu'avant d'admettre une opinion, un fait, etc., on se réserve de les vérifier. Ant. Perte, préjudice. BÉNÉFICIAIRE (si-è-re) adj. et n. Se dit : 1° d'un héritier sous bénéfice d'inventaire ; 2° de ce qui est possédé à titre de bénéfice ; 3° de celui ou celle au bénéfice de qui se donne une représentation théâtrale, etc. BÉNÉFICIAL, E, AUX adj. Qui concerne les bénéfices ecclésiastiques. BÉNÉFICIER (si-é) n. m. Qui possède un bénéfice ecclésiastique. BÉNÉFICIER (si-é) v. n. (Se conj. comme prier.) Retirer un avantage ou un gain : bénéficier d'une ordonnance de non-lieu. BENÊT (nè) adj. et n. m. Niais, sot, nigaud. BÉNÉVOLE adj. (lat. benevolus ; de bene, bien, et volo, je veux). Bien disposé, indulgent : lecteur bénévole. Auditeur bénévole, celui qui assiste à une leçon sans y être obligé. Ant. Malévole, malveillant. BÉNÉVOLEMENT (man) adv. Avec bienveillance : écouter quelqu'un bénévolement. BENGALI (bin) adj. et n. Du Bengale : une femme bengali ; les Bengalis. N. m. Langue parlée au Bengale. Petit oiseau originaire de ce pays. BÉNI (plur. de ben). Mot sémitique signifiant fils, habitant, et qui entre dans la composition des noms de tribus de l'Afrique septentrionale. BÉNIGNEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière bénigne. Ant. Malignement, méchamment. BÉNIGNITÉ n. f. Indulgence, douceur, condescendance. Caractère peu alarmant : la bénignité d'une maladie. Ant. Malignité, malice. BÉNIN, IGNE adj. (lat. benignus). Doux, indulgent jusqu'à la faiblesse : humeur bénigne; naturel bénin. Sans gravité : fièvre bénigne. Fig. Favorable, propice : ciel bénin. Remède bénin, qui agit doucement. Ant. Malicieux, malin, méchant. BÉNIR v. a. (lat. benedicere ; de bene, bien, et dicere, dire). Consacrer au culte : bénir une église. Appeler les bénédictions du ciel : bénir ses enfants. Glorifier, remercier : bénir son bienfaiteur. Dieu vous bénisse! se dit par plaisanterie à quelqu'un qui éternue, ou s'emploie ironiquement contre un importun. Ce verbe a deux part. pass. : béni, e et bénit, e. Ce dernier ne se dit que pour les choses consacrées par une cérémonie religieuse : pain bénit, eau bénite. Employé avec un auxiliaire, béni ne prend jamais de t : le prêtre a béni les drapeaux. Eau bénite de cour, vaines promesses. Ant. Maudire. BÉNISSAGE (ni-sa-ge) n. m. Action de bénir. Fam. Indulgence ou approbation prodiguée et banale, sur un ton emphatique. BÉNISSEUR, EUSE (ni-seur, eu-ze) n. Fam. Personne qui a l'habitude du bénissage. BÉNITIER (ti-é) n. m. Récipient à eau bénite. Nom vulgaire des coquilles des genres peigne et tridacne. BENJAMIN (bin) n. m. (par allus. au fils de Jacob, que celui-ci affectionnait plus particulièrement). Enfant préféré, d'ordinaire le plus jeune.V. Part. hist. BENJAMINE (bin) n. f. Mar. Voile qu'on installe sur une corne pour remplacer le foc d'artimon. BENJAMITE (bin) n. et adj. Membre de la tribu de Benjamin. BENJOIN (bin) n. m. Résine aromatique, provenant d'un arbre des Indes, et utilisée en médecine, en parfumerie. BENNE (bè-ne) ou BANNE (ba-ne) n. f. Panier d'osier servant à transporter des fardeaux. Hotte à l'usage des vendangeurs. Caisse en formee de tonneau, employée dans les mines pour l'extraction des produits de l'abatage. BENOÎT (noi), E adj. Béni. Bienheureux, fortuné. Bon, indulgent. Qui affecte un air doucereux, béat : un benoît personnage. BENOÎTE n. f. Genre de rosacées, comprenant des plantes qui possèdent des propriétés stimulantes et toniques. BENOÎTEMENT (man) adv. Avec une bonté hypocrite. Dans une quiétude béate. BENZINE (bin) n. f. Huile volatile provenant du goudron de houille : la benzine, découverte par Faraday en 1825, sert à enlever les taches de graisse. BENZOATE (bin) n. m. Sel de l'acide benzoïque. BENZOÏQUE (bin-zo-i-ke) adj. Se dit de l'acide extrait du benjoin et de quelques autres substances. BÉOTIEN, ENNE (si-in, è-ne) adj. et n. De la Béotie. Fig. Se dit d'un esprit lourd, grossier, par allusion à la réputation des anciens Béotiens. BÉOTISME (tis-me) n. m. Grossièreté, lourdeur d'esprit. BÉQUÉE (ké) n. f. V. becquée. BÉQUETER (té) V. a. V. becqueter. BÉQUILLARD (ki, ll mll., ar), E n. et adj. Personne qui marche avec des béquilles : malade béquillard. BÉQUILLE (ki, ll mll.) n. f. (de bec, et quille) Bâton surmonté d'une petite traverse, sur lequel les infirmes s'appuient pour marcher. Techn. Poignée sur laquelle on appuie pour ouvrir une serrure. Ratissoire qui sert à donner de légers labours. Mâtereau servant à étayer un navire échoué. BÉQUILLER (ki, ll mll., é) v. n. Marcher à l'aide d'une béquille. BÉQUILLON(ki, ll mll.) n. m. Canne qui sert de béquille. BER (bèr) n. m. Appareil destiné à maintenir un navire vertical pendant toute la durée de son lancement à l'eau. BERBÈRE (bèr) adj. et n. Qui a rapport aux Berbères. Membre de ce peuple. (V. Part. hist.) N. m. : la langue berbère. BERBÉRIDACÉES (bèr, sé) ou BERBÉRIDÉES (bèr, dé) n. f. pl. Famille de dicotylédones dialypétales supérovariées, dont le type est le berbéris. S. une berbéridacée ou berbéridée. BERBÉRIS (bèr-bé-riss) n. m. Syn. de épine-vinette. BERCAIL (bèr-ka, l mll.) n. m. Bergerie. Fig. Le sein de l'Eglise. Famille, maison paternelle : ramener au bercail une brebis égarée. — N'a pas de pluriel. BERCE (bèr-se) n. f. Plante ombellifère, qu'on emploie à divers usages domestiques. BERCEAU (bèr-sô) n. m. Lit d'un tout jeune enfant. Fig. Enfance : dès le berceau. Origine : la Grèce fut le berceau de la civilisation. Jard. Treillage en voûte : berceau de chèvrefeuille. Voûte cylindrique. Large ciseau strié avec lequel le graveur à la manière noire fait le grain de sa planche. Partie courbée d'un affût de canon. BERCELONNETTE (bèr-se-lo-nè-te) ou BARCELONNETTE (lo-nè-te) n. f. (dimin. de berceau). Berceau, lit léger et suspendu pour coucher les nouveau-nés. BERCEMENT (bèr-se-man) n. m. Action de bercer. BERCER (bèr-sé) V. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il berça, nous berçons.) Balancer pour endormir, au propr. et au fig. : bercer un enfant; bercer son chagrin. Fig. Amuser d'espérances fausses ou éloignées : bercer quelqu'un d'illusions. BERCEUSE (bèr-seu-ze) n. f. Femme qui berce les enfants. Chanson pour endormir les enfants. Berceau suspendu de manière que l'enfant puisse se bercer de lui-même. Siège sur lequel on peut se balancer. BÉRET (rè) ou BERRET (bè-rè) n. m. Espèce de toque ronde et plate, que portent notamment les Béarnais, les chasseurs alpins, les enfants. BERGAMOTE (bèr) n. f. Espèce d'orange, dont on tire une essence d'une odeur très agréable. Poire fondante très estimée. BERGAMOTIER (bèr, ti-é) n. m. Citronnier qui produit la bergamote. BERGE (bèr-je) n. f. Bord escarpé d'une rivière. Talus d'un chemin, d'un fossé. Chaloupe étroite. BERGER (bèr-jé), ÈRE n. (du lat. berbex, brebis). Qui garde les moutons. Chef ou pasteur : les bergers des peuples. Etoile du berger, nom de la planète Vénus. BERGÈRE (bèr) n. f. Fauteuil large et profond, dont le fond est garni d'un coussin. BERGERETTE (bèr-je-rè-te) n. f. Jeune bergère. Bergeronnette. Mus. Sorte de pastorale. BERGERIE (bèr-je-rî) n. f. Lieu où l'on enferme les moutons. Fig. Poésie pastorale : une bergerie de Racan. BERGERONNETTE (bèr-je-ro- nè-te) n. f. Genre d'oiseaux passereaux dentirostres, renfermant des petits oiseaux noir et blanc, nommés aussi bergerettes, hochequeues et lavandières, et qui vivent au bord des eaux et dans le voisinage des troupeaux. BÉRIBÉRI n. m. Maladie des pays chauds, endémique et épidémique, caractérisée par des paralysies et des œdèmes multiples. BERLE (bèr-le) n. f. Nom de l'ache d'eau, regardée autrefois comme antiscorbutique, diurétique, etc. BERLINE (bèr) n. f. (de Berlin, lieu de première origine). Voiture suspendue, à deux fonds et à quatre roues, garnie de glaces et recouverte d'une capote mobile. Chariot à houille, dans les mines. BERLINGOT (bèr-lin-go) n. m. Demi-berline, n'ayant que la banquette du fond. Fam. Mauvaise voiture. Sorte de bonbon au caramel. BERLOQUE n. f. V. breloque. BERLUE (bèr-lû) n. f. Eblouissement passager. Fig. Avoir la berlue, juger de travers une chose. BERME (bèr-me) n. f. Chemin étroit entre un parapet et un fossé, entre la berge et le bord d'un canal. BERNABLE (bèr) adj. Qui mérite d'être berné. BERNACLE, BERNACHE (bèr) ou BARNACHE n. f. Sorte d'oie à bec court et menu : la bernacle. dite aussi oie marine, habite les régions polaires l'été et passe l'hiver sur nos côtes. Sorte de coquillage. BERNARDIN, E (bèr) n. Religieux, religieuse de l'ordre de Saint-Benoît, réformeé par saint Bernard. BERNARD-L'ERMITE ou L'HERMITE (bèr-nar-lèr) n. m. Nom vulgaire des pagures, crustacés décapodes. BERNE (bèr-ne) n. f. Brimade qui consiste à faire sauter quelqu'un au-dessus d'une couverture tenue aux quatre coins. Moquerie. Mar. Pavillon en berne, pavillon non hissé en haut du mât ou de la corne, en signe de deuil ou de détresse. BERNEMENT (bèr-ne-man) n. m. Action de berner. Moquerie. BERNER (bèr-né) v. a. Faire sauter quelqu'un en l'air sur une couverture. Fig. Se moquer, railler, tourner en ridicule. BERNEUR, EUSE (bèr, eu-ze) n. Qui berne. BERNICLE (bèr) n. f. Nom vulgaire des coquillages du genre patelle et aussi de la bernacle. BERNIQUE (bèr) Pop. Interj. exprimant un espoir déçu : vous comptez sur lui, bernique ! BERQUINADE (bèr-ki) n. f. Ouvrage écrit pour la jeunesse, à la manière de Berquin. Œuvre fade, sans intérêt. BERRICHON, ONNE (bè-ri, o-ne) n. et adj. Du Berry. BERSAGLIER (bèr-sa-gli-é) n. m. (ital. bersagliere, tirailleur). Soldat d'infanterie, dans l'armée italienne, ayant de l'analogie avec les chasseurs à pied de l'armée française. BERTHE (bèr-te) n. f. Sorte de garniture ou de pèlerine étroite, que les femmes portent surtout pardessus un corsage décolleté. BÉRYL ou BÉRIL (ril') n. m. Nom donné aux variétés d'émeraudes incolores, roses, jaunes, bleues ou pierreuses. BESACE (za-se) n. f. (lat. bis, deux fois, et saccus, sac). Sac ouvert par le milieu et fermé par les deux bouts en formee de poches : la besace, qu'on porte sur l'épaule, était l'attribut du mendiant. Fig. : être réduit à la besace, être dans la misère. BESACIER (za-si-é) n. m. Qui porte la besace. Mendiant. BESAIGRE (be-zè-gre) adj. (rad. aigre). Qui s'aigrit : vin besaigre ; vin qui tourne au besaigre. BESAIGUË ou BISAIGUË (zé) n. f. (du lat. bis, deux fois, et de aigu). Marteau de vitrier. Outil de charpentier dont les deux bouts acérés sont taillés l'un en ciseau, l'autre en bec-d'âne. BESANT (zan) n. m. (lat. byzantius, de Byzance). Monnaie byzantine d'or ou d'argent, qui se répandit en Europe au temps des croisades. Blas. Imitation du besant qui, sur les armoiries d'un chevalier, indiquait qu'il était allé en Palestine. BESET (zè) ou BESAS (zass) n. m. Coup de dés qui amène deux as au trictrac. (On dit aussi ambesas.) BESI (zi) n. m. Nom générique de plusieurs espèces de poires. BÉSI ou BÉSY n. m. V. bésigue. BESICLES (zi-kle) n. f. pl. (lat. bis, deux fois, et oculus, œil). Anciennes lunettes très grosses : prenez donc vos besicles. (Ne s'emploie plus que par ironie.) BÉSIGUE (zi-ghe) n. m. Jeu de cartes qui se joue à deux, trois ou quatre joueurs, avec deux, trois ou quatre jeux de trente-deux cartes. (On dit aussi par abrév. bési ou bésy.) BESOGNE (zo-gne) n. f. (ital. bisogna, besoin). Travail, ouvrage. Fig. Tailler de la besogne, préparer une tâche ; donner de la peine, de l'embarras. Abattre de la besogne, faire beaucoup d'ouvrage. BESOGNER (zo-gné) v. n. Travailler, s'occuper. BESOGNEUX, EUSE (zo-gneû, eu-ze) adj. et n. Qui est dans le besoin, la gêne. BESOIN (zoin) n. m. (ital. bisogna). Manque d'une chose nécessaire. Indigence, dénuement, pauvreté, misère : être dans le besoin. Avoir besoin de, être dans la nécessité de se servir d'un aide : on a souvent besoin d'un plus petit que soi. Sentir la nécessité de : avoir besoin de secours. Au besoin loc. adv. En cas de nécessité, s'il le faut. Prov. : On connaît le véritable ami dans le besoin, c'est dans les situations difficiles que se fait connaître la véritable amitié. Pl. Nécessités naturelles. Choses nécessaires à l'existence. BESSON, ONNE (bè-son, o-ne) adj. Jumeau, jumelle. (Vx.) BESTIAIRE (bès-ti-è-re) n. m. (lat. bestiarius ; de bestia, bête). Gladiateur destiné, chez les Romains, à combattre contre les bêtes féroces. Au moyen âge, recueil de fables ou de données sur des animaux réels ou légendaires. BESTIAL, E, AUX (bès-ti-al) adj. (lat. bestialis ; de bestia, bête). Qui tient de la bête, qui fait ressembler à la bête : fureur bestiale ; des penchants bestiaux. BESTIALEMENT (bès-ti-a-le-man) adv. D'une façon bestiale : vivre bestialement. BESTIALISER (bès-ti-a-li-zé) v. a. Rendre bestial. Se bestialiser v. pr. Devenir bestial. BESTIALITÉ (bès-ti) n. f. Caractère de l'homme qui se livre à tous les instincts de la brute. BESTIASSE (bès-ti-a-se) n. f. Pop. Personne stupide ; grosse bête. BESTIAUX (bès-ti-ô) n. m. pl. Animaux domestiques élevés en troupeaux. (Sert de plur. à bétail.) BESTIOLE (bès-ti) n. f. Petite bête. BÊTA n. m. Deuxième lettre de l'alphabet grec. BÊTA, ASSE (a-se) n. et adj. Pop. Personne bête ; un bêta ; une fille bêtasse. BÉTAIL (bè-ta, l mll.) n. m. Nom collectif des animaux de pâture dans une ferme : le gros bétail se compose du cheval, de l'âne, du mulet, du bœuf; le mouton, la chèvre et le porc formeent le menu bétail. BÊTE n. f. (lat. bestia). Tout animal autre que l'homme. Bête à bon Dieu, coccinelle. Bête de somme, qui porte les fardeaux ; de trait, qui les traîne. Bêtes féroces ou carnassières, celles qui se nourrissent de la chair des autres. Bêtes puantes, blaireaux, fouines, putois, etc. Bêtes fauves, cerfs, daims, chevreuils, etc. Bêtes noires, sanglier, marcassin, etc. Au fig. bête noire, personne qu'on déteste le plus. Bonne bête, personne de peu d'esprit, mais sans méchanceté. Personne ignorante ou stupide. Bête hombrée, jeu d'hombre espagnol, un peu modifié. Prov. : Morte la bête, mort le venin, un ennemi, un méchant ne peut plus nuire quand il est mort. BÊTE adj. Sot, stupide : air bête. Ant. Fin, futé, intelligent, spirituel. BÉTEL (tèl) n. m. Espèce de poivrier grimpant de l'Inde. Mélange de substances dont les feuilles de bétel formeent la base, et dont on fait usage dans les régions tropicales comme masticatoire tonique et astringent. BÊTEMENT (man) adv. Sottement, stupidement. Ant. Finement, ingénieusement, spirituellement. BÊTIFIER (fi-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Rendre bête, abrutir. BÊTISE (ti-ze) n. f. Défaut d'intelligence. Action ou propos bête : dire des bêtises. Chose sans valeur : donner une bêtise. Motif futile : se brouiller pour une bêtise. Ant. Finesse, intelligence, ingéniosité. BÊTISER (ti-zé) v. n. Dire des bêtises. S'occuper de bêtises. Faire la bête, affecter un air niais. BÉTOINE n. f. Genre de labiées, dont une espèce est employée en médecine comme sternutatoire. BÉTOIRE n. f. Puisard pour les eaux pluviales. Gouffre où se perdent les eaux de certaines rivières. BÉTON n. m. (vx fr. beter, se durcir). Sorte de mortier composé de chaux hydraulique, d'eau, de sable et de cailloux ou d'éclats de pierre, principalement employé pour construire dans l'eau et faire des fondations. BÉTONNAGE (to-na-je) n. m. Maçonnerie faite avec du béton. BÉTONNER (to-né) v. a. Construire avec du béton. BÉTONNIÈRE (to-ni-è-re) n. f. Machine utilisée pour la fabrication du béton. BETTE (bè-te) n. f. Genre de plantes chénopodiacées, qui comprend la poirée et la betterave. BETTERAVE (bè-te) n. f. (de bette, et rave). Espèce de bette, plante potagère à racine d'une saveur sucrée : on extrait du sucre de la betterave. V. sucre. BETTERAVERIE (bè-te, rî) n. f. S'est dit pour Fabrique de sucre de betterave. BETTERAVIER (bè-te-ra-vi-é), ÈRE adj. Qui se rapporte à la betterave : industrie betteravière. BETTING (bè-tin'gh') n. m. (m. angl.). Cote des paris sur un champ de courses. Ensemble des parieurs. BÉTULINÉES (né) n. f. pl. Tribu des cupulifères, comprenant l'aune, le bouleau, etc. S. une bétulinée. BÉTYLE n. m. (gr. baitulos, maison du seigneur). Antiq. Pierre sacrée considérée comme la demeure d'un dieu, et quelquefois comme le dieu lui-même. BEUGLANT (ghlan) n. m. Pop. Café-concert d'ordre inférieur. BEUGLEMENT (man) n. m. Cri du bœuf, de la vache et du taureau. BEUGLER (ghlé) v. n. (lat. buculus, dimin. de bos, bœuf). Pousser des beuglements. Fig. Jeter de grands cris. V. a. Pop. Chanter très fort : beugler une chanson. BEURRE (beu-re) n. m. (lat. butyrum). Substance grasse et onctueuse extraite du lait. Substance grasse que l'on extrait de divers végétaux : beurre de cacao. Ancien nom de certains chlorures métalliques : beurre d'antimoine. Beurre noir, beurre chauffé dans la poêle jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne noir. BEURRÉ (beu-ré) n. m. Sorte de poire fondante. BEURRÉE (beu-ré) n. f. Tartine de beurre. BEURRER (beu-ré) v. a. Couvrir de beurre : beurrer du pain. BEURRIER (beu-ri-é), ÈRE adj. Qui a rapport au beurre. N. Qui vend du beurre. N. m. Récipient où l'on conserve le beurre ou dans lequel on le sert sur la table. N. f. S'emploie quelquef. comme syn. de baratte. BEUVEAU ou BIVEAU (vô) n. m. Equerre à branches mobiles, de tailleur de pierre. Angle de deux murs. BEUVERIE (rî) n. f. V. buverie. BÉVUE n. f. Méprise, erreur grossière. BEY (bè) n. m. Titre turc donné aux officiers supérieurs de l'armée ottomane, ainsi qu'aux hauts fonctionnaires. — Ce titre était jadis porté par les gouverneurs de province et par les souverains vassaux du sultan, comme le bey de Tunis. BEYLICAL, E, AUX (bè) adj. Qui a rapport au bey. BEYLICAT (bè-li-ka) n. m. Gouvernement, pouvoir d'un bey. Contrée soumise à son autorité. BEYLIK (bé) n. m. Division administrative que gouverne un bey. BÉZOARD (ar) n. m. Concrétion pierreuse qui se formee dans l'estomac de certains animaux, et à laquelle on attribuait autrefois de merveilleuses propriétés. (On dit aussi ægagropile.) BI ou BIS (bis) bis, deux fois. Préfixe qui indique répétition ou duplication. BIAIS (bi-è) n. m. Obliquité, ligne, sens, direction oblique : le biais d'un mur. Fig. Moyen détourné : prendre un biais. Loc. adv. En biais, de biais, obliquement : couper une étoffe de biais. Fig. D'une façon indirecte, détournée : aborder de biais une question. BIAIS, E (bi-è, è-ze) adj. Qui est de biais par rapport à la direction principale : voûte biaise. BIAISEMENT (è-ze-man) n. m. Action de biaiser. BIAISER (è-zé) v. n. Etre de biais, aller de biais. Fig. User de moyens indirects, détournés. BIAISEUR, EUSE (è-zeur, eu-ze) n. Qui biaise, qui aime à biaiser. (Peu us.) BIARTICULÉ, E adj. Qui présente deux articulations. BIATOMIQUE adj. Se dit de la molécule d'un corps simple, lorsque le poids moléculaire du corps est double du poids atomique. BIBASIQUE (zi-ke) adj. Chim. Se dit des acides qui renferment deux atomes d'hydrogène remplaçables par des atomes métalliques. BIBELOT (lo) n. m. Petit objet de luxe qui se place sur une cheminée, une étagère, etc. Objet futile et de peu de valeur. BIBELOTER (té) v. n. Acheter ou marchander des bibelots. S'occuper à de petits travaux sans importance. BIBELOTEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Personne qui achète, revend, collectionne des bibelots. BIBERON n. m. (lat. bibere, boire). Vase à bec pour faire boire les malades couchés. Fiole munie d'une tétine, et souvent d'un tuyau de caoutchouc, pour l'allaitement artificiel des nouveau-nés. BIBERON, ONNE (o-ne) n. et adj. Qui aime à boire. BIBION n. m. Genre de diptères, nommés mouches de la Saint-Jean, de l'époque où ils paraissent. BIBLE n. f. (gr. biblion, livre, c'est-à-dire le livre par excellence). Recueil des saintes Ecritures : la bible comprend deux parties : l'Ancien et le Nouveau Testament. V. Part. hist. BIBLIOGRAPHE n. m. (gr. biblion, livre, et graphein, écrire). Celui qui est versé dans la science des livres, des éditions. Celui qui écrit sur cette matière. BIBLIOGRAPHIE (fî) n. f. Science du bibliographe. Ensemble des livres écrits sur une question : la bibliographie de la France. BIBLIOGRAPHIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à la bibliographie : connaissances bibliographiques. BIBLIOMANCIE (sî) n. f. (gr. biblion, livre, et manteia, divination). Divination qui se pratiquait en ouvrant au hasard la Bible ou tout autre livre, et en tirant du passage sur lequel on était tombé des conclusions pour l'avenir. BIBLIOMANE n. m. (gr. biblion, livre, et mania, folie). Qui a la manie des livres. BIBLIOMANIE (nî) n. f. (rad. bibliomane.) Manie, passion excessive pour les livres. BIBLIOPHILE n. m. (gr. biblion, livre, et philos, ami). Amateur éclairé des livres. BIBLIOPHILIE (lî) n. f. Art, science, goût du bibliophile. Amour des livres. BIBLIOTHÉCAIRE (kè-re) n. m. Préposé à la direction ou à la garde d'une bibliothèque. BIBLIOTHÈQUE n. f. (gr. biblion, livre, et thêkê, armoire). Collection de livres, manuscrits, etc., classés : la Bibliothèque nationale, à Paris, contient d'inestimables trésors. Armoire à rayons où ils sont rangés. Lieu qui les contient. Fig. : c'est une bibliothèque vivante, c'est un homme très savant. V. Part. hist. BIBLIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à la Bible. Société biblique, pour la propagation de la Bible. Style biblique, style imagé, qui offre de l'analogie avec le style de la Bible. BIBLORHAPTE n. m. (gr. biblos, papier, et raptein, coudre). Reliure mobile pour manuscrits, lettres, etc. BICAPSULAIRE (lè-re) adj. Bot. Se dit des fruits à deux carpelles, analogues à des capsules, comme dans la pervenche, le laurier-rose. BICARBONATE n. m. Sel, et en particulier sel à base de soude, qui contient deux fois plus d'acide carbonique que le carbonate neutre pour le même poids de base : le bicarbonate de soude facilite la digestion. BICARBONE adj. m. Hydrogène bicarboné, syn. de éthylène. BICARBURE n. m. Carbure qui contient deux portions de carbone. BICARRÉ (ka-ré), E adj. Alg. Qui est élevé au carré du carré, à la quatrième puissance. Equation bicarrée, équation qui, après réduction des termes semblables, ne comprend que trois termes : un terme qui contient l'inconnue à la quatrième puissance, un autre terme qui contient l'inconnue à la seconde puissance et un troisième terme connu. BICÉPHALE adj. Qui a deux têtes : on voit dans les armoiries russes des aigles bicéphales. BICEPS (sèps) n. m. et adj. (mot lat. signif. à deux têtes). Se dit des muscles dont une extrémité se divise en deux cordes tendineuses ou chefs : biceps des bras; muscles biceps. Fam. Avoir du biceps, être très fort. BICHE n. f. Femelle du cerf : le petit de la biche s'appelle faon. Ventre de biche, couleur d'un blanc roussâtre, comme le ventre de la biche. BICHET (chè) n. m. Ancienne mesure pour les grains de 20 à 40 litres. BICHETTE (chè-te) n. f. Jeune biche. Fam. Expression affectueuse adressée à une petite fille. BICHOF ou BISCHOF (bi-chof) n. m. Boisson chaude ou froide, composée de vin sucré dans lequel on fait infuser du citron ou de l'orange. BICHON, ONNE (o-ne) n. (abrév. de barbichon.) Petit chien ou petite chienne à poil long, soyeux et ondoyant. Petit coussinet de velours, de peau, etc., dont on se sert pour essuyer les chapeaux de soie. BICHONNER (cho-né) v. a. Friser, boucler, comme le poil d'un bichon. Parer, caresser : bichonner un enfant. Se bichonner v. pr. Se friser, se parer, s'attifer. BICHROMATE (kro) n. m. Sel et en particulier sel à base de potasse, contenant deux fois plus d'acide chromique que le sel neutre. BICIPITAL, E, AUX adj. Qui a rapport au muscle biceps : les tendons bicipitaux. BICOLORE adj. Qui a deux couleurs. BICONCAVE adj. Qui offre deux faces concaves opposées : les myopes ont des verres biconcaves. BICONVEXE (vèk-se) adj. Qui offre deux faces convexes opposées : les presbytes ont des verres biconvexes. BICOQUE n. f. Place mal fortifiée. Petite ville. Maison de peu de valeur. BICORNE adj. et n. Qui a deux pointes : un chapeau bicorne ; un bicorne. BICYCLE n. m. Vélocipède à deux roues, dont la première est mise en mouvement par l'action des pieds sur deux pédales. BICYCLETTE (klè-te) n. f. Vélocipède à deux roues d'égal diamètre, dont la seconde est motrice (cette seconde roue est mise en mouvement par un moyen de transmission, le plus souvent une chaîne, qui la rattache aux pédales) : la bicyclette sans chaîne est dite acatène. BICYCLISTE (klis-te) n. Personne qui fait usage du bicycle ou de la bicyclette. BIDENT (dan) n. m. Fourche à deux dents. BIDENTÉ, E (dan) adj. Qui a deux dents. BIDET (dè) n. m. Petit cheval de selle. BIDON n. m. Broc de bois, contenant environ 5 litres. Vase de fer-blanc où l'on met le pétrole, l'huile à brûler, etc. Sorte de gourde en fer-blanc (1 lit.), que portent les soldats. BIEF (bi-èf) ou BIEZ (bi-è) n. m. Canal de dérivation qui sert à conduire les eaux jusque sur la roue d'un moulin. Espace de canal compris entre deux écluses. BIELLE (bi-é-le) n. f. Pièce d'une machine qui sert à communiquer et à transformeer le mouvement. BIEN (bi-in) n. m. (lat. bonum, même sens). Ce qui est conformee au devoir : un homme de bien. Ce qui est agréable, avantageux ou utile. Richesse. Propriété : bien patrimonial. Le bien public, ce qui est utile à l'ensemble des citoyens. Pl. Biens meubles, immeubles, les meubles, les immeubles. (V. ces mots.) Biens de la terre, productions du sol. Biens éternels, le ciel. Biens de l'esprit, les talents>. Fig. Biens du corps, la santé, la force. Biens de l'âme les vertus,. Adv. Conformeément au devoir : se bien conduire. Beaucoup, fort : il dort bien. Formellement : songez-y bien. A peu près : il y a bien deux ans. Marque avantage : ce malade est bien mieux. Certain degré de perfection : il écrit bien. Consentement : je le veux bien. Convenance : je suis bien ici. Sagesse, prudence : vous ferez bien d'agir ainsi. Approbation : bien, très bien. Bien de, beaucoup de : se donner bien du mal. Loc. adv. Bien plus, en outre. Loc. conj. Bien que, quoique ; si bien que, de sorte que. Interj. Hé bien ! ou eh bien ! marque l'interrogation, l'étonnement, la concession, etc. : hé bien ! que vous en semble ? Eh bien ! soit. Prov. : En tout bien tout honneur, dans une intention honnête. Le mieux est l'ennemi du bien, on court risque de gâter ou de perdre ce qui est bien en voulant obtenir mieux. Ant. Mal. BIEN-AIMÉ (bi-in-nè-mé), E adj. et n. Chéri tendrement. Préféré à tout autre : c'est mon fils bien-aimé. BIEN-DIRE n. m. Action ou faculté de s'exprimer d'une façon correcte, élégante : le bien-faire vaut mieux que le bien-dire. BIEN-DISANT (zan), E adj. Qui parle bien, avec facilité, avec élégance. BIEN-ÊTRE (bi-in-nè-tre) n. m. Situation agréable de corps, d'esprit et de fortune : chacun cherche le bien-être. Ant. Malaise, souffrance, besoin, misère. BIENFACTURE n. f. Action de bien fabriquer. Etat d'un objet bien fabriqué. BIEN-FAIRE (bi-in-fè-re) n. m. Action de faire du bien : le bien-dire ne dispense pas du bien-faire. BIENFAISANCE (bi-in-fe-san-se) n. f. Inclination à faire le bien. Action de faire du bien à quelqu'un. Bureau de bienfaisance, établissement de charité où les indigents reçoivent du pain, des vêtements, etc. BIENFAISANT (bi-in-fe-zan), E adj. (de bien, et faisant). Qui aime à faire du bien. Qui fait du bien, salutaire : remède bienfaisant. BIENFAIT (bi-in-fè) n. m. (lat. benefactum). Bien que l'on fait, service, faveur : combler quelqu'un de bienfaits. Avantage : les bienfaits de la civilisation. Prov. : Un bienfait n'est jamais perdu, une bonne action a toujours sa récompense. BIENFAITEUR, TRICE (bi-in-fè) n. Qui fait du bien. BIEN-FONDÉ n. m. Formule employée dans les arrêts et, par anal., dans le langage usuel : le bien-fondé d'une réclamation. BIEN-FONDS (bi-in-fon) n. m. Immeuble (terre ou maison.) Pl. des biens-fonds. BIENHEUREUX, EUSE (bi-in-neu-reû, eu-ze) adj. Extrêmement heureux. (Il s'écrit en deux mots, lorsque bien est adverbe : tu es bien heureux d'avoir évité ce danger.) N. m. Celui, celle qui jouit de la béatitude éternelle. Celui, celle que l'Eglise a béatifié. BIEN-INTENTIONNÉ (bi-in-nin-tan-si-o-né), E adj. Animé de bonnes intentions. BIEN-JUGÉ n. m. Arrêt conformee à la loi et à la jurisprudence. BIENNAL, E, AUX (èn'-nal) adj. (préf. bi, et lat. annus, année). Qui dure deux ans : charge biennale. Qui s'exécute de deux en deux ans : assolements biennaux. BIENSÉAMMENT (bi-in-sé-a-man) adv. D'une manière bienséante. BIENSÉANCE (bi-in) n. f. (de bienséant). Ce qui sied bien : la bienséance d'une étoffe. Convenance, retenue honnête : observez toujours les bienséances, les règles de la bienséance. Ant. Inconvenance, impertinence. BIENSÉANT (bi-in-sé-an), E adj. (de bien, et séant). Ce qu'il convient de faire, de dire. Ant. Malséant. BIEN-TENANT (nan), E n. et adj. Personne qui tient les biens d'une succession ou des biens grevés d'hypothèque. (On dit mieux détenteur, trice.) Pl. bien-tenants, antes. BIENTÔT (bi-in-tô) adv. (de bien, et tôt). Sous peu. A bientôt loc. adv. Je souhaite, je compte vous revoir avant peu. BIENVEILLAMMENT (bi-in-vè, ll mll., a-man) adv. Avec bienveillance. BIENVEILLANCE (bi-in-vè, ll mll.) n. f. (de bienveillant) Bonté, disposition favorable envers quelqu'un. Ant. Malveillance, hostilité. BIENVEILLANT (bi-in-vè, ll mll., an), E adj. (de bien, et veuillant, part., aujourd'hui inusité, de vouloir). Qui veut du bien : un chef bienveillant. Qui marque de la bienveillance : des regards bienveillants. Ant. Malveillant, hostile, désobligeant. BIENVENIR (bi-in) v. n. N'est usité que dans la locution se faire bienvenir, se faire accueillir avec plaisir. BIENVENU, E (bi-in) adj. et n. Qui est accueilli avec plaisir, qui arrive à propos : soyez le bienvenu. BIENVENUE (bi-in) n. f. Arrivée qui fait plaisir, qui se produit à propos. Réception cordiale. Régal qu'on a l'habitude de payer en entrant dans un corps : payer sa bienvenue. BIÈRE n. f. (all. bier). Boisson fermentée, faite avec de l'orge et du houblon : la bière est nutritive. Ce n'est pas de la petite bière, ce n'est pas peu de chose. BIÈRE n. f. (all. bahre ou angl. beer). Cercueil. BIÈVRE n. m. Castor. (Vx.) BIEZ (bi-è) n. m. V. bief. BIFFAGE (bi-fa-je) n. m. Action de biffer. Son résultat. (On dit aussi biffement et biffure.) BIFFER (bi-fé) v. a. Rayer ce qui est écrit : biffer une clause dans un contrat. BIFIDE adj. (lat. bifidus, même sens). Fendu en deux parties. BIFTECK (bif-tèk) n. m. (angl. beef, bœuf, et steak, grillade). Tranche de bœuf grillée ou cuite à la poêle. Pl. des biftecks. BIFURCATION (si-on) n. f. (de bifurquer). Endroit où une chose se divise en deux : la bifurcation d'un chemin, d'une branche, d'une veine. BIFURQUER (ké) v. n. (préf. bi, et lat. furca, fourche). Diviser en deux, à la façon d'une fourche : la voie bifurque. Se bifurquer. Se diviser en deux. BIGAME adj. et n. (préf. bi, et gr. gamos, mariage). Marié à deux personnes en même temps. BIGAMIE (mî) n. f. Etat de bigame. BIGARADE n. f. Espèce d'orange amère, employée pour la fabrication du curaçao. BIGARADIER (di-é) n. m. Variété d'oranger. BIGARRÉ (gha-ré), E adj. Qui a des couleurs ou des dessins variés : étoffe bigarrée. BIGARREAU (gha-rô) n. m. Cerise rouge et blanche, à chair très ferme et sucrée. BIGARREAUTIER (gha-rô-ti-é) n. m. Variété de cerisier qui porte des bigarreaux. BIGARRER (gha-ré) v. a. Diversifier par des couleurs ou des dessins variés. BIGARRURE (gha-ru-re) n. f. Variété de couleurs ou de dessins. Fig. Mélange confus de personnes ou de choses disparates. Bigarrure du style, mélange de styles disparates. BIGE n. m. Char romain à deux ou quatre roues, attelé de deux chevaux. BIGLE adj. Louche : yeux bigles. N. Personne qui louche. (Le fém. biglesse est usité.) BIGLE n. m. Véner. Syn. de beagle. BIGNE n. f. Tumeur, bosse, contusion. (Vieux mot dont on a fait les mots pop. beigne et beugne.) BIGNONE n. f. Genre de bignoniacées. BIGNONIACÉES (sé) n. f. pl. Famille de dicotylédones gamopétales supérovariées. S. une bignoniacée. BIGORNE n. f. (du lat. bigornis, à deux cornes). Enclume à deux pointes. Masse de bois que les tanneurs emploient à fouler les peaux mouillées. BIGORNEAU (nô) n. m. Petite bigorne. Petit coquillage comestible du genre littorine. BIGORNER (né) v. a. Arrondir sur la bigorne : bigorner un anneau. Fouler les peaux avec la bigorne. BIGOT (gho), E n. et adj. Qui est d'une dévotion outrée, étroite, mal entendue. BIGOT (gho) n. m. Espèce de pioche à deux fourchons, dite aussi bigorne. BIGOTERIE (rî) n. f. (rad. bigot). Dévotion outrée. BIGOTISME (tis-me) n. m. Caractère du bigot. BIGOUDI n. m. Petite tige métallique entourée de cuir, autour de laquelle les femmes roulent leurs cheveux pour les friser. BIGUE (bi-ghe) n. f. Chèvre formeée de deux longues pièces de bois liées par le haut et portant une poulie. BIHEBDOMADAIRE (dè-re) adj. Qui paraît, qui a lieu deux fois par semaine. BIHOREAU (rô) n. m. Genre d'échassiers renfermant des hérons de petite taille. BIJOU n. m. (du bas bret. bizou, anneau pour le doigt). Joyau, petit ouvrage d'une matière ou d'un travail précieux, servant pour la parure. Chose élégante et d'une petitesse relative : la flèche de la Sainte-Chapelle est un vrai bijou. Joli enfant. Chose ou personne mignonne. Pl. des bijoux. BIJOUTERIE (rî) n. f. Commerce de bijoux. Objets fabriqués par le bijoutier : acheter de la bijouterie. BIJOUTIER (ti-é), ÈRE n. Qui fait ou vend des bijoux. BIJUMEAU (mô) n. et adj. m. Monstre double. Anat. Biceps. BILABIÉ, E adj. (préf. bi, et lat. labium, lèvre). Se dit des corolles ou des calices divisés en deux. BILAN n. m. (lat. bilanx, balance). Compte de l'actif et du passif d'un négociant. Etat de situation d'un commerçant en faillite. Déposer son bilan, se déclarer en faillite. Fig. Se déclarer vaincu. BILATÉRAL, E, AUX adj. Qui a deux côtés, qui se rapporte aux deux côtés d'un objet : paralysie bilatérale. Dr. Qui engage les deux parties : une convention bilatérale. BILATÉRALEMENT (man) adv. Des deux côtés. BILBOQUET (ké) n. m. Jouet formeé d'une boule percée d'un trou et reliée par une cordelette à un bâtonnet pointu à l'un de ses bouts, concave à l'autre. Figurine de moelle de sureau, lestée de plomb par le bas, de telle manière qu'elle ne peut se tenir que debout. Petit ouvrage typographique : affiches, cartes de visite, lettres de faire part, etc. BILE n. f. (lat. bilis). Liquide amer, d'un jaune verdâtre, qui est sécrété par le foie. Fig. Colère, irritabilité. Se faire de la bile, se tourmenter, s'inquiéter. — La bile agit comme agent de la digestion dans les intestins. Quand elle se déverse dans l'estomac, elle cause des maux de cœur, des étourdissements. On combat ces malaises surtout par des vomitifs et des purgatifs. BILHARZIE (zî) n. m. Genre de vers trématodes, parasites de l'intestin humain. BILIAIRE (li-è-re) adj. Qui a rapport à la bile. BILIEUX, EUSE (li-eû, eu-ze) adj. Qui abonde en bile. Fig. Homme bilieux, homme irascible, d'humeur acariâtre. BILINGUE (lin-ghe) adj. (lat. bilinguis). Qui est en deux idiomes différents : inscription bilingue. BILITÈRE adj. Composé de deux lettres : dé, si. BILL (bil) n. m. (mot angl.). Projet d'acte du Parlement d Angleterre et quelquefois loi rendue. Pl. des bills. BILLARD (bi, ll mll., ar) n. m. (rad. bille.) Jeu qui se joue avec des boules d'ivoire sur une table d'ardoise, entourée de bandes en caoutchouc et couverte d'un tapis de drap vert. La table sur laquelle on joue. La salle où l'on joue. Autref., bâton ou queue servant à pousser les billes. Mar. Barre de fer servant à faire entrer, en les frappant, les cercles de fer dont les mâts sont munis. BILLARDER (bi, ll mll., ar-dé) v. n. Toucher deux fois sa bille avec la queue. (Vx.) BILLARDIER (bi, ll mll., ar-di-é) n. m. Ouvrier qui fabrique ou répare les billards. BILLE (ll mll.) n. f. Boule de billard. Petite boule d'argile, de pierre, de marbre ou d'agate. Bloc de bois non travaillé. BILLEBARRER (bi, ll mll., e-ba-ré) v. a. Chamarrer, bigarrer de couleurs mal assorties. BILLEBAUDE (bi, ll mll., e-bô-de) n. f. (de bille, et du vx fr. baude, hardie.) Confusion. Feu de billebaude, tir à volonté. A la billebaude loc. adv. Sans ordre, confusément. BILLEBAUDER (bi, ll mll., e-bô-dé) ou BILBAUDER (bô-dé) v. n. Se dit du chien qui quête mal. BILLET (bi, ll mll., è) n. m. (bas lat. billa, cédule). Petite lettre missive : billet d'invitation. Carte d'entrée ou de parcours : billet de spectacle, de chemin de fer. Bulletin de loterie. Imprimé que l'on envoie à ses relations pour annoncer un mariage, un décès, etc. : billet de faire part (ou de part.) Billet de logement, écrit qui donne à un militaire le droit de loger chez la personne désignée sur ce billet. Billet de banque, papier émis par la Banque de France et remplaçant les monnaies d'or et d'argent : il y a des billets de banque de 50, de 100, de 500 et de 1.000 francs. (V. banque.) Billet à ordre, écrit par lequel on s'engage à payer une somme à une époque déterminée, soit à la personne en faveur de laquelle le billet a été souscrit, soit à son ordre, c'est-à-dire à toute personne à qui la première aura transmis le billet. — Les billets à ordre doivent être faits sur du papier au timbre de 5 cent., par 100 francs ou fraction de 100 francs. (V. endossement.) Voici un exemple de la formeule du billet à ordre : Paris, le 4 juillet 1905. B. P. F. 1.000 » Au premier mai prochain, je payerai à Monsieur Paul, ou à son ordre, la somme de mille francs. Valeur reçue en marchandises. Jean. A mon domicile, 15, rue Montparnasse. BILLETÉ, E (ll mll.) adj. Blas. Semé de billettes. BILLETTE (bi, ll mll., è-te) n. f. Morceau de bois fendu pour le chauffage. Bouleau de bois. Blas. Pièce héraldique qui est un petit carré long, toujours employé en nombre. Série de petites billes formeant des ornements sur les corniches, les archivoltes. BILLEVESÉE (bi-le-ve-zé) n. f. (du vx fr. billeveze, cornemuse). Chose frivole, vaine, chimérique. BILLION (bi-li-on) n. m. Syn. de milliard. BILLON (ll mll.) n. m. Autref., monnaie de cuivre alliée d'un peu d'argent. Auj., monnaie de cuivre, ou de bronze. — En France, la monnaie de billon est un alliage de 95 p. 100 de cuivre, 4 d'étain et 1 de zinc. Les pièces de billon françaises sont de 10 centimes, de 5 cent., de 2 cent. et de 1 cent. BILLON (ll mll.) n. m. Agric. Ados formeé dans un terrain avec la charrue. BILLONNAGE (bi, ll mll., o-na-je) n. m. Labourage en billons. Trafic illégal sur les monnaies défectueuses. BILLONNEMENT (bi, ll mll., o-ne-man) n. m. Action de labourer en billons. (Vx.) BILLONNER (bi, ll mll., o-né) v. n. Trafiquer illégalement avec des monnaies défectueuses. (Vx.) Faire des sillons séparés des autres. (Vx.) BILLONNEUR (bi, ll mll. o-neur) n. m. Celui qui billonne. (Vx.) BILLOT (bi, ll mll., o) n. m. (dimin. de bille). Tronçon de bois gros et court. Pièce de bois sur laquelle on tranchait la tête des condamnés. Bâton cylindrique attaché le long des flancs des chevaux quand on les conduit à la file. Morceau de bois qu'on attache au cou des bœufs pour les empêcher de courir. Masse de bois qui porte une enclume. Morceau de bois sur lequel les cordonniers battent le cuir. BILOBÉ, E adj. Hist. nat. Partagé en deux lobes. BILOCULAIRÉ (lè-re) adj. Se dit d'un fruit à deux cavités ou loges. BILOQUER (ké) v. a. Labourer profondément. BIMANE adj. et n. (préf. bi, et lat. manus, main). Qui a deux mains : l'homme est bimane. BIMBELOT (bin-be-lo) n. m. Jouet d'enfant. Colifichet. BIMBELOTERIE (bin, rî) n. f. Fabrication ou commerce de bimbelots. Ensemble de ces objets. BIMBELOTIER (bin, ti-é) n. m. Fabricant ou marchand de jouets d'enfants. BIMENSUEL, ELLE (su-èl', è-le) adj. Qui a lieu deux fois par mois : publication bimensuelle. BIMÉTALLIQUE (tal-li-ke) adj. Qui a rapport au bimétallisme. BIMÉTALLISME (tal-lis-me) n. m. Système monétaire établi sur un double étalon (or et argent.) BIMÉTALLISTE (tal-lis-te) adj. Qui a rapport au bimétallisme. N. Partisan de ce système. BINAGE n. m. Action de biner. Seconde façon que l'on donne à la terre. Action du prêtre qui bine. BINAIRE (nè-re) adj. (lat. binarius). Qui a 2 pour base : nombre binaire. Composé binaire, qui est formeé de deux éléments. BINAIREMENT (nè-re-man) adv. D'une manière binaire. BINARD ou BINART (nar) n. m. Chariot bas à quatre roues, pour transporter les pierres de taille. BINEMENT (man) n. m. Syn. peu us. de binage. BINER (né) v. a. (lat. binare ; de binus, double). Donner une seconde façon aux terres, aux vignes. V. n. Dire deux messes le même jour dans deux églises différentes. BINERVÉ, E (nèr) adj. Bot. Qui a deux nervures, comme les corolles des chicoracées. BINET (nè) n. m. (de biner). Brûle-bout ; bobèche à pointe pour brûler les bouts de chandelle, de bougie. BINETTE (nè-te) n. f. (de biner). Outil de jardinier qui revêt diverses formees. BINEUR n. m. Syn. de binot. BINIOU n. m. ( mot bas breton). Sorte de cornemuse bretonne. BINOCLE n. m. (lat. binus, double, et oculus, œil). Lorgnon qui se maintient sur le nez par la pression d'un ressort ou que l'on tient à la main à l'aide d'une poignée. V. lorgnon, face-à-main. BINOCULAIRE (lè-re) adj. Qui se fait, a lieu par les deux yeux : vision binoculaire. BINOIR n. m. Agric. Syn. de binot. BINÔME n. m. (préf. bi, et gr. nomê, division). Alg. Expression algébrique à deux termes, comme a — b. Binôme de Newton, formeule par laquelle Newton a donné le développement des puissances d'un binôme affecté d'un exposant quelconque. BINOT (no) n. m. Petite charrue qui sert à biner. BIOBLASTE (blas-te) n. m. (gr. bios, vie, et blastos, germe). Granulation vivante des plastides. BIOCHIMIE (mî) n. f. (du gr. bios, vie, et de chimie). Se dit pour chimie biologique. V. chimie. BIOGÈNE adj. (gr. bios, vie, et gennân, produire). Qui croît en parasite sur une plante : végétal biogène. BIOGNOSE (ghno-ze) n. f. (gr. bios, vie, et gnôsis, connaissance). Etude ou science de la vie. BIOGRAPHE (fe) n. m. Auteur de biographies. BIOGRAPHIE (fî) n. f. (gr. bios, vie, et graphein, écrire). Histoire de la vie d'un personnage. BIOGRAPHIER (fi-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Faire une biographie : biographier un savant. BIOGRAPHIQUE adj. Qui concerne la biographie : notice biographique. BIOGRAPHIQUEMENT (ke-man) adv. Au point de vue de la biographie. BIOLOGIE (jî) n. f. (gr. bios, vie, et logos, discours). Science de la vie des corps organisés. BIOLOGIQUE adj. Qui se rapporte à la biologie. BIOLOGISTE (jis-te) ou BIOLOGUE (ghe) n. m. Celui qui s'occupe de biologie. BIOMÉCANIQUE n. f. (du gr. bios, vie, et de mécanique). Science qui a pour but d'expliquer, par la physique et la chimie, le plus grand nombre possible des phénomènes vitaux. BION n. m. Rejet d'une plante vivace. BIONNER (o-né) v. a. Replanter les bions d'une plante vivace : bionner des artichauts. BIOPHILIE (fi-lî) n. f. (gr. bios, vie, et philos, ami). Amour de la vie. BIOVULÉ, E adj. Qui contient deux ovules : loge biovulée. BIOXYDE (ksi-de) n. m. Oxyde au second degré. BIPARIÉTAL, E, AUX adj. Qui a rapport aux deux pariétaux. BIPARTI, ITE adj. Se dit des organes divisés en deux segments : feuille bipartite. BIPARTIBLE adj. Que l'on peut diviser en deux parties. BIPARTITION (si-on) n. f. Division en deux parties. BIPÈDE adj. et n. (préf. bi, et lat. pes, pedis, pied). Se dit de tout animal à deux pieds : reptile bipède ; l'homme est un bipède. N. m. Chez un cheval, ensemble de deux membres antérieurs, postérieurs, latéraux ou diagonaux. BIPOLAIRE (lè-re) adj. Qui a deux pôles : aimant bipolaire. Coordonnées bipolaires, système de coordonnées dans lequel un point est déterminé par ses distances à deux points fixes. BIQUE n. f. Fam. Chèvre : manteau de peau de bique. BIQUET (kè) n. m. Petit d'une bique ; chevreau. BIQUETER (té) v. n. (Prend deux t devant une syllabe muette : elle biquette.) Se dit de la chèvre qui met bas. BIQUETTE (kè-te) n. f. Chevrette, jeune chèvre. BIRÉFRINGENCE (jan-se) n. f. Nature de ce qui est biréfringent. BIRÉFRINGENT (jan), E adj. Opt. Se dit d'un corps susceptible de produire une double réfraction. BIRÈME n. f. Vaisseau ancien à deux rangs de rames de chaque côté. BIRIBI n. m. Sorte de jeu de hasard prohibé, qui se joue avec un tableau partagé en 70 cases numérotées et des billets correspondant à ces numéros. Arg. milit. Compagnie de discipline d'Afrique. BIRLOIR n. m. Tourniquet servant à ouvrir ou fermer le châssis d'une fenêtre. BIS, E (bi, bi-ze) adj. Gris brun : toile bise. Pain bis, pain de qualité inférieure et de couleur grise. BIS (biss) adv. Une seconde fois, deux fois : numéro 30 bis. N. m. Cri qui, adressé à des chanteurs, à des acteurs, signifie qu'on demande la répétition d'un passage : avoir les honneurs du bis. V. bi. BISAÏEUL, E (bi-za-i-eul) n. Père, mère de l'aïeul, ou de l'aïeule. Pl. des bisaïeuls, bisaïeules. BISAIGUË (zè-ghu-e) n. m. Techn. V. besaiguë. BISAILLE (za, ll mll.) n. f. Farine servant à la fabrication du pain bis. Mélange de pois et de vesces pour nourrir la volaille. BISANNUALITÉ (zan'-nu) n. f. Caractère de ce qui est bisannuel. BISANNUEL, ELLE (zan'-nu-èl, è-le) adj. Qui revient tous les deux ans : fête bisannuelle. Bot. Qui ne fleurit, ne fructifie et ne meurt qu'au bout de deux ans, comme la carotte, la betterave, le blé d'hiver, etc. BISBILLE (bis-bi, ll mll.) n. f. (de l'ital. bisbiglio, murmure). Fam. Petite querelle sur un objet futile. BISCAÏEN, ENNE (bis-ka-i-in, è-ne) adj. et n. De la Biscaye. BISCAÏEN (bis-ka-i-in) adj. et n. m. (de Biscaye, prov. d'Espagne). Se disait d'un fusil de gros calibre et du projectile qu'il contenait. Plus tard, projectile de boîte à mitraille. BISCHOF n. m. V. bichof. BISCORNU, E (bis) adj. Qui a deux cornes. D'une formee irrégulière. Fig. Bizarre : raisonnement biscornu. BISCOTIN (bis) n. m. (de l'ital. biscottino, dimin. de biscotto, biscuit). Petit biscuit ferme et cassant. BISCOTTE (bis-ko-te) n. f. (de l'ital. biscotto, biscuit). Tranche de pain (souvent au lait), séchée au four. Petit four en pâte sèche et dure. BISCUIT (bis-ku-i) n. m. (préf. bis, et cuit). Sorte de pain sec, dur et peu levé, se conservant longtemps, employé surtout pour les soldats et les marins. S'embarquer sans biscuit, s'engager dans une entreprise sans avoir pris ses précautions. Pâtisserie faite avec de la farine, des œufs et du sucre. Ouvrage de porcelaine qui, après avoir reçu deux cuissons, est laissé dans son blanc mat, imitant le grain du marbre : statuette de biscuit. BISCUITER (bis-ku-i-té) v. a. Amener la porcelaine à l'état de biscuit : four à biscuiter. BISCUITERIE (bis-ku-i-te-rî) n. f. Boulangerie, dans les arsenaux, où l'on fabrique le biscuit de mer. BISE (bi-ze) n. f. Vent du nord. Fig. Hiver : quand la bise fut venue. BISEAU (zô) n. m. Bord taillé obliquement : glace taillée en biseau. Outil aciéré, à tranchant incliné. BISEAUTAGE (zô) n. m. Action de biseauter. BISEAUTER (zô-té) v. a. Tailler en biseau : biseauter un brillant, une glace. Marquer les cartes pour les reconnaître et tricher au jeu. BISEAUTEUR, EUSE (zô-teur, eu-ze) n. Celui, celle qui biseaute les cartes. BISEGMENTATION (ségh-man-ta-si-on) n. f. Action de bisegmenter. Etat de ce qui est divisé en deux segments. BISEGMENTER (sègh-man-té) v. a. Séparer en deux parties. BISER (zé) v. a. (du lat. bis, deux fois). Reteindre, en parlant des étoffes : biser du drap. V. n. Dégénérer, noircir, en parlant des grains qui se gâtent. BISET (zé) n. m. Pigeon sauvage d'un gris ardoisé : le biset est nommé aussi pigeon de roche. BISETTE (zè-te) n. f. Dentelle en fil de lin, très étroite et demi-blanche. Macreuse. BISEXUÉ (sèk-su-é), E ou BISEXUEL, ELLE (sek-su-èl, è-le) adj. V. bissexué. BISMUTH (bis-mut') n. m. (mot angl.). Métal d'un blanc gris, un peu rougeâtre, de densité 9,8, cassant et facile à réduire en poudre. — On l'utilise surtout allié à d'autres métaux ; un de ses sels, le sousnitrate, appelé vulgairement « bismuth », sert à combattre la diarrhée. BISON (zon) n. m. (gr. bisôn). Bœuf sauvage de l'Amérique du Nord, à garrot relevé en bosse. BISONNE (zo-ne) n. f. Toile grise, employée surtout comme doublure. Femelle du bison. BISONTIN, E (zon) adj. et n. (de Bisontium, n. lat. de Besançon) BISQUAIN ou BISQUIN (bis-kin) n. m. Peau de mouton préparée et garnie de sa laine, dont on couvre le collier des chevaux de trait. BISQUE (bis-ke) n. f. (orig. inconn.). Potage fait de coulis d'écrevisses, de quenelles de volaille ou de gibier, de hachis de poissons, etc. Avantage de quinze points qu'un joueur fait à un autre, au jeu de paume. Pop. Dépit, mauvaise humeur. BISQUER (bis-ké) v. n. Fam. Eprouver du dépit. BISSAC (bi-sac) n. m. (préf. bis, et sac). Besace ; sac analogue, faisant partie du harnachement des chevaux dans l'armée. BISSECTEUR, TRICE (bi-sek) adj. Géom. Qui divise en deux parties égales : plan bissecteur; ligne bissectrice. N. f. Ligne de bissection, ou ligne droite qui divise un angle en deux parties égales. BISSECTION (bi-sèksi-on) n. f. Géom. Division géométrique, en deux parties égales : la bissection d'un dièdre. BISSER (bi-sé) v. a. (du lat. bis, deux fois). Répéter ou faire répéter une seconde fois : bisser un passage, un acteur. BISSEXTE (bi-sèks-te) n. m. (lat. bissextus, deux fois sixième). vingt-neuvième jour ajouté au mois de février dans toutes les années dont l'expression numérale est exactement divisible par quatre, c'est-à-dire bissextiles. BISSEXTIL, E (bi-sèks) adj. (lat. bissextilis, même sens). Se dit de l'année de 366 jours : année bissextile. — Chez les Romains, l'année était de 365 jours ; or, la terre employant à peu près 365 jours 1/4 à faire sa révolution annuelle autour du soleil, les six heures restantes avaient amené, au temps de Jules César, une perturbation entre les dates vulgaires et les révolutions célestes. Pour régler cette différence, Jules César appela à Rome Sosigène, célèbre astronome d'Alexandrie. Ce savant établit que l'année commune serait trois fois de suite de 365 jours, et la quatrième de 366 jours. Ce jour intercalaire s'ajoute au mois de février qui, tous les quatre ans, a 29 jours au lieu de 28. Cette quatrième année se nomme bissextile. Toute année dont l'expression numérale est exactement divisible par quatre est bissextile : 1888, 1892, 1896, 1904, etc. Les années séculaires ne sont pas bissextiles, sauf celles dont les deux premiers chiffres sont également divisibles par 4 : 1600, 2000, 2400, etc. BISSEXUÉ (bi-sèk-su-é), E ou BISSEXUEL, ELLE (bi-sèk-su-èl, è-le) adj. Se dit des fleurs qui ont à la fois des étamines et des pistils. BISTOQUET (bis-to-kè) n. m. Instrument tranchant, qui coupe à longueur les tringles de fer servant à fabriquer des clous. BISTORTE (bis) n. f. Genre de renouée astringente, appelée ainsi parce que sa racine est tordue sur elle-même, ordinairement deux fois. BISTORTIER (bis-tor-ti-é) ou BISTOTIER (bis- to-ti-é) n. m. Pilon de pharmacien, pour les substances molles. BISTOURI (bis) n. m. Petit couteau chirurgical, servant à faire des incisions dans les chairs. BISTOURNAGE (bis) n. m. Castration, par torsion sous-cutanée, du cordon testiculaire, principalement chez le taureau. BISTOURNER (bis-tour-né) v. a. Tourner, déformeer. Faire le bistournage. BISTRE (bis-tre) n. m. Couleur d'un brun noirâtre, employée dans le lavis, et que l'on obtient avec de la suie détrempée et mêlée d'un peu de gomme. Adj. Qui est de couleur bistre : teint bistre, crayon bistre. BISTRER (bis-tré) v. a. Donner la couleur du bistre. BISULCE ou BISULQUE adj. (du préf. bi, et du lat. sulcus, sillon). Qui a le pied fourchu. V. ruminant. BISULFITE n. m. Sel de l'acide sulfureux. BISULFURE n. m. Composé binaire non oxygéné, dont la molécule comprend un atome d'un corps simple et deux atomes de soufre. BITORD (tor) n. m. (préf. bi, et tordu). Petit cordage composé de deux, trois ou quatre fils de caret, tortillés ensemble. BITTE (bi-te) n. f. (scandin. biti, poutre). Billot de bois ou de fonte pour l'amarrage à bord des bateaux. BITTER (bi-tèr) n. m. Liqueur alcoolique amère, qui s'obtient en faisant macérer diverses substances dans du genièvre. BITTON (bi-ton) n. m. Petite bitte fixée sur le pont d'un navire pour amarrer les manœuvres. BITUMAGE n. m. Action de bitumer. BITUME n. m. (lat. bitumen). Substance inflammable, liquide et jaunâtre, ou solide et noire, qui se trouve dans le sein de la terre : le bitume sert à la confection des trottoirs. BITUMIER (mi-é) n. m. Ouvrier qui recouvre de bitume une chaussée, un trottoir, etc. BITUMINER (né) v. a. Enduire de bitume. BITUMINEUX ou BITUMEUX (eû), EUSE (euze) adj. Qui a les qualités du bitume, qui en contient : sol bitumineux. BIVAC (vak) n. m. Forme vieille de bivouac. BIVALVE n. m. (préf. bi, et lat. valve). Hist. nat. Se dit des coquillages composés de deux pièces jointes par une espèce de charnière, comme les moules, les huîtres. BIVALVULAIRE (lè-re) adj. Qui a la formee d'une double valvule. BIVOLTIN ou BIVOLTAIN (tin) n. m. Vers à soie donnant deux générations par an. BIVOUAC (vou- ak) n. m. (allem. bei, auprès, et wacht, garde). Campement provisoire et en plein air d'une armée. Lieu où est établi le bivouac. Troupe qui bivouaque. BIVOUAQUER (ké) v. n. Camper en plein air. (On disait autrefois bivaquer.) BIZARRE (za-re) adj. Fantasque, extravagant, capricieux : esprit bizarre. BIZARREMENT (za-re-man) adv. D'une façon bizarre. BIZARRERIE (za-re-rî) n. f. Caractère de ce qui est bizarre, fantasque. BIZUT ou BIZUTH (zu) n. m. Se dit, en France, dans l'argot des grandes écoles pour désigner un élève de première année. BLACKBOULAGE n. m. Action de blackbouler. BLACKBOULER (lé) v. a. (de l'angl. black, noir, et de boule). Fam. Refuser à un examen. Evincer, repousser par un vote. BLACK-ROT (blak-rot) n. m. Maladie de la vigne, provoquée par un champignon microscopique, qui se développe sur les feuilles : on traite le black-rot par le sulfate de cuivre en solution. BLAFARD (far), E adj. Pâle, décoloré, d'un blanc terne : teint blafard ; lueur blafarde. BLAGUE (bla-ghe) n. f. (all. balg, poche élastique). Petit sac de poche dans lequel les fumeurs mettent leur tabac. Fam. Mensonge, hâblerie : dire des blagues. Facilité à débiter des hâbleries : avoir de la blague. BLAGUER (ghé) v. n. Blagues. Dire des blagues. V. a. Fam. Railler: blaguer quelqu'un. BLAGUEUR, EUSE (gheur, eu-ze) adj. et n. Fam. Qui dit des blagues : air blagueur, propos blagueur. BLAIREAU (blè-rô) n. m. (orig. incert.). Petit mammifère omnivore, plantigrade, à odeur infecte. Pinceau de doreur, fait de poils de blaireau. Pinceau à savonner la barbe. BLÂMABLE adj. Digne de blâme. BLÂME n. m. Sentiment, discours par lequel on condamne une personne, une action. BLÂMER (mé) v. a. (du lat. blasphemare, propr. blasphémer, outrager). Désapprouver, réprouver. BLANC (blan), BLANCHE adj. (de l'anc. haut allem. blanch, même sens). Qui est de la couleur du lait, de la neige. Fig. Qui n'est pas sale : linge blanc. Innocent : blanc comme neige. Arme blanche, tranchante ou pointue. Papier blanc, où il n'y a rien d'écrit. Nuit blanche, passée sans dormir. Le drapeau blanc, le drapeau des Bourbons, le drapeau des parlementaires. Donner carte blanche, donner plein pouvoir. BLANC (blan) n. m. La couleur blanche. Fard que l'on étend sur la peau. Homme appartenant à la race blanche (pour une femme on dit une blanche.) Espace vide dans une page. Fig. De but en blanc, directement, brusquement, sans ménagement. Etoffes blanches en fil ou en coton, telles que calicot, mousseline : magasin de blanc. Mets au blanc, mets accommodé à la sauce blanche. Chauffer à blanc, jusqu'à ce que la matière chauffée passe du rouge au blanc. Blanc de poulet, chair entourant le bréchet. Blanc d'œuf, partie glaireuse de l'œuf. Blanc de l'œil, la cornée. Blanc d'Espagne, craie friable. Blanc de céruse, de plomb, sel de plomb qui entre dans certaines couleurs. Blanc de baleine, matière grasse extraite de la tête de la baleine et de certains cétacés, et qui sert à fabriquer les bougies. Les Blancs. V. Blancs (part. hist.). Ant. Noir, sale, malpropre. BLANC-BEC (blan-bèk') n. m. Jeune homme sans expérience. Pl. des blancs-becs. BLANCHAILLE (cha, ll mll.) n. f. Menus poissons blancs. BLANCHÂTRE adj. Tirant sur le blanc : liqueur blanchâtre. BLANCHE n. f. Mus. Note qui vaut la moitié de la ronde ou deux noires, ou quatre croches. BLANCHET (chè) n. m. (de blanc). Sorte d'étoffe de laine blanche. Filtre de molleton employé dans les pharmacies et les fabriques de liqueurs. Impr. Morceau de laine ou de soie dont on garnit le tympan ou les cylindres d'une presse pour rendre le foulage plus égal et garantir les caractères. BLANCHEUR n. m. Qualité de ce qui est blanc : la blancheur de la neige. BLANCHIMENT (man) n. m. Action ou art de blanchir : blanchiment de la toile. BLANCHIR v. a. Rendre blanc : l'âge blanchit les cheveux. Rendre propre : blanchir du linge. Cuis. Passer à l'eau bouillante pour attendrir, enlever l'âcreté : blanchir des choux. Fig. Disculper : rien ne peut le blanchir. Prov. : A blanchir la tête d'un nègre on perd sa lessive, on perd son temps quand on veut corriger un incorrigible, faire comprendre à quelqu'un une chose qui passe sa portée, etc. V. n. Devenir blanc : ses cheveux commencent à blanchir. Se blanchir, être blanchi. Se salir avec du blanc. Fig. Se disculper. Ant. Noircir, salir. BLANCHISSAGE (chi-sa-je) n. m. Action de nettoyer, de blanchir le linge, de raffiner le sucre. BLANCHISSANT (chi-san), E adj. Qui prend une couleur blanche : tête, aube blanchissante. BLANCHISSERIE (chi-se-rî) n. Lieu où l'on blanchit des toiles, des étoffes, etc. BLANCHISSEUR, EUSE (chi-seur, eu-ze) n. Dont la profession est de blanchir du linge. BLANCHOYER (choi-ié) v. n. (Se conj. comme aboyer.) Avoir un reflet blanc. BLANC-MANGER (jé) n. m. Crème en gelée blanche, que l'on prépare avec des amandes, du lait, du sucre, des aromates. Gelée de viande blanche. Pl. des blancs-mangers. BLANC-POUDRÉ, E adj. Poudré à blanc, de blanc : cheveux blanc-poudrés ; chevelure blanc-poudrée. N. : nos blanc-poudrés. BLANC-SEING (sin) n. m. Papier en blanc, au bas duquel on met sa signature et que l'on confie à quelqu'un pour qu'il le remplisse à volonté. Pl. des blancs-seings. BLANCS-MANTEAUX (tô) n. m. pl. Religieux appartenant à l'ordre des servites de la Vierge, fondé à Marseille en 1252. Moines parisiens qui étaient vêtus de blanc. S. un blanc-manteau. BLANQUE n. f. Jeu de hasard se jouant avec 52 cartes enfermées chacune dans un étui en bois. Variété de raisin blanc. BLANQUETTE (kè-te) n. f. Petite poire d'été à peau blanche. Ragoût de viandes blanches accommodées au blanc. Sorte de vin blanc mousseux du Midi : blanquette de Limoux. BLAPS (blapss) n. m. Genre d'insectes coléoptères noirs, nocturnes, lents et qui vivent dans les lieux obscurs. BLASÉ (zé), E adj. Dégoûté de tout : homme blasé. BLASEMENT (ze-man) n. m. Etat d'une personne blasée. BLASER (zé) v. a. Affaiblir, émousser les sens, la sensibilité, le goût : les liqueurs fortes blasent le palais. BLASON (zon) n. m. Ensemble des armoiries ou des signes qui composent un écu armorial. Science des armoiries. — La science du blason date de l'époque des croisades ; c'est à la fin du xiie siècle qu'on la voit obéir à des lois immuables et prendre un caractère régulier. A cette époque, on établit des chartes et répertoires destinés à fixer l'authenticité des armoiries, et chaque blason de famille devient propriété régulière et transmissible. Sous ce nom de blason, on comprend alors les armoiries peintes sur l'écu et aussi les ornements extérieurs (casques, lambrequins, colliers, supports, etc..) L'écu lui-même ou table d'attente revêt différentes formees, chacune de ses régions reçoit un nom particulier. Les couleurs sont dites métaux (or, argent), ou émaux (gueules, azur, sinople, sable, orangé, pourpre) ; on emploie aussi des fourrures (hermine et vair, puis contre-hermine, contre-vair et vairé) ; la table d'attente est divisée par des lignes droites qui donnent les partitions ; les pièces qui la meublent sont honorables (ce sont les plus anciennes, et qui donnent naissance à d'autres par rebattement), ou ordinaires (celles-ci comprenant les figures de toute sorte : hommes, animaux, plantes, maisons, châteaux, objets divers, armes, outils, pièces de costume, etc..) Les attributs indiquent la manière d'être des pièces, leur aspect, leur disposition et leur nombre ; enfin, les ornements extérieurs indiquent le rang, la charge, les dignités ou la fonction du possesseur. Après les nobles, les villes, municipalités, provinces, corporations, chapitres, eurent aussi leurs armoiries. BLASONNEMENT (zo-ne-man) n. m. Action de représenter des armoiries, suivant les règles du blason. BLASONNER (zo-né) v. a. Peindre ou interpréter des armoiries. BLASONNEUR, EUSE (zo-neur, eu-ze) adj. et n. Qui blasonne. BLASPHÉMATEUR, TRICE (blas-fé) n. Qui blasphème. BLASPHÉMATOIRE (blas-fé) adj. Qui contient des blasphèmes : propos blasphématoires. BLASPHÈME (blas-fè-me) n. m. (gr. blasphêmia). Parole qui outrage la Divinité, la religion : proférer des blasphèmes. Parole outrageante, en général. BLASPHÉMER (blas-fé-mé) v. a. et n. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Proférer un blasphème : blasphémer la religion ; blasphémer contre la religion. Proférer des jurements. BLASTE (blas-te) n. m. (gr. blastos, germe). Partie de l'embryon qui se développe lors de la germination. BLASTÈME (blas) n. m. Partie de l'embryon des végétaux. BLASTODERME (blas-to-der-me) n. m. Membrane vitelline qui donne naissance au corps de l'embryon. BLATER (té) v. a. Falsifier, en parlant des grains. BLATÉRER (ré) v. n. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Se dit du bélier et du chameau qui crient. BLATIER (ti-é) n. m. (du lat. bladum, blé). Marchand de blé, au marché. Adj. : un marchand blatier. BLATTE (bla-te) n. f. Insecte nocturne orthoptère, vulgairement appelé cafard. BLAUDE (blô-de) n. f. Blouse de charretier. BLAVET (vè) n. m. Espèce d'agaric. BLÉ n. m. (autref. bled ; bas lat. bladum). Nom vulgaire d'une espèce de graminées (nom scientifique triticum), qui produit le grain dont on fait le pain. Blé méteil, moitié blé, moitié seigle. Blé noir, sarrasin. Blé de Turquie, maïs. Prov. : Manger son blé en herbe, dépenser son revenu par avance. Crier famine sur un tas de blé, se plaindre quand on est dans l'aisance, quand on est riche. BLEIME (blè-me) n. f. Contusion, meurtrissure de la face plantaire chez le cheval, avec épanchement de sang et suppuration. BLÊME adj. Très pâle, pâli : teint blême. BLÊMIR v. n. Devenir blême ; pâlir. BLÊMISSANT (mi-san), E adj. Qui blêmit. BLÊMISSEMENT (mi-se-man) n. m. Action de blêmir. BLENDE (blin-de) n. f. Minerai de zinc. BLENNIE (blèn-nî) n. f. Genre de petits poissons de mer et des eaux douces, de formees bizarres. BLENNOPHTALMIE (blèn-nof-tal-mî) n. f. Inflammation purulente de la conjonctive. BLÉPHARITE n. f. Inflammation des paupières. (On doit laver à l'eau boriquée les paupières atteintes de blépharite.) BLÈSE (blè-ze) adj. et n. Affecté de blésité : être blèse. BLÉSEMENT (ze-man) n. m. Action de bléser. BLÉSER (zé) v. n.(du lat. blæsus, bègue. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Substituer dans la prononciation une consonne faible à une consonne forte, comme zerbe, seval, pizon, pour gerbe, cheval, pigeon. V. zézayer. BLÉSITÉ (zi) n. f. Vice dans la prononciation, consistant à dire z pour s, g, etc. V. zézaiement. BLESSANT (blè-san), E adj. Offensant, qui mortifie : parole blessante. BLESSÉ (blè-sé), E adj. et n. Qui a reçu une blessure. Fig. Affligé, offensé, outragé : blessé dans ses affections, dans son honneur. BLESSER (blè-sé) v. a. (orig. incert.). Donner un coup qui fait plaie, fracture ou contusion. Faire du mal : mon soulier me blesse. Affecter désagréablement les sens : son qui blesse l'oreille ; couleurs qui blessent la vue. Fig. Choquer, offenser : ce mot le blessa. Porter préjudice : blesser des intérêts. Se blesser v. pr. Se faire une blessure. S'offenser. BLESSURE (ble-su-re) n. f. (de blesser.) Lésion produite sur un être vivant par un choc, une arme. Fig. Ce qui offense l'honneur, l'amour-propre. Tourment moral : blessure de l'âme. BLET, ETTE (blè, è-te) adj. (du german. blet, noirâtre). Se dit des fruits trop mûrs qui ont subi un commencement de décomposition : poire blette. BLÈTE ou BLETTE (blè-te) n. f. Plante potagère, de la famille des chénopodiacées. BLETTIR (blè-tir) v. n. Devenir blet. BLETTISSEMENT (blè-ti-se-man) n. m. Excès de maturité qui rend un fruit mou, noirâtre. BLEU, E adj. (du german. blau). De couleur d'azur. Cordon bleu, cuisinière très habile. Bas bleu. V. bas n. m. Contes bleus, récits fabuleux, contes de fées. Colère bleue, violente colère. N. m. La couleur bleue : passer du linge au bleu ; des étoffes bleu clair, bleu foncé. Court-bouillon : poisson au bleu. Voir tout en bleu, être très optimiste (on dit plus souvent tout en rose.) Fam. Passer au bleu, ne pas mentionner, escamoter, dissiper. Bleu de Prusse, matière d'un bleu foncé. Fam. et pop. Un bleu, un conscrit. Petit bleu, vin ordinaire, léger. Les Bleus. V. Blancs (part. hist.). BLEUÂTRE adj. Qui tire sur le bleu. BLEUET (bleu-è) n. m. V. bluet. BLEUIR v. a. Rendre bleu. V. n. Devenir bleu. BLEUISSAGE (bleu-i-sa-je) n. m. Action de bleuir. Son résultat : le bleuissage de l'acier. BLEUISSEMENT (bleu-i-se-man) n. m. Passage d'une couleur au bleu. (Peu us.) BLEUTÉ, E adj. Qui a une nuance bleue. BLIN n. m. Une des pièces de l'ourdissoir. Cercles de fer placés sur les vergues comme supports aux bouts-dehors : blins de bouts-dehors de bonnettes. BLINDAGE n. m. Action de blinder. Cuirasse d'acier protégeant les vaisseaux contre l'artillerie. BLINDE n. f. ou plus souvent BLINDES n. f. pl. (allem. blende). Pièces de bois employées surtout dans les sièges pour soutenir une voûte de fascines ou d'autres objets qui garantissent des feux plongeants de l'ennemi. BLINDER (dé) v. a. Garnir de blindes une tranchée. Entourer de plaques d'acier les parois des navires, des forts, etc., pour les protéger. BLOC (blok) n. m. (german. bloch.) Masse considérable et pesante: un bloc de marbre, de fer. Amas : un bloc de livres. Loc. adv. En bloc, en gros ; sans examen détaillé : vendre en bloc. A bloc, à fond : serrer des freins à bloc ; jusqu'en haut : hisser un pavillon à bloc. BLOCAGE n. m. ou BLOCAILLE (ka, ll mll.) n. f. Débris de moellons, de briques. BLOCAGE n. m. Jeu et impr. Action de bloquer. BLOCHET (chè) n. m. Pièce de bois placée aux angles d'une toiture, recevant le pied des arbalétriers. BLOCKHAUS (blo-kôss) n. m. invar. (all. block, bloc, et haus, maison). Ouvrage défensif, originairement improvisé au moyen de troncs d'arbres équarris, de barres de fer, etc., qui procurent promptement un abri à l'épreuve des balles. BLOCK-SYSTEM (blok-sis-tèm) n. m. Mode d'exploitation des chemins de fer destiné à prévenir les collisions. BLOC-NOTES ou BLOCK-NOTES n. m. Paquet de feuillets faciles à détacher, sur lesquels on prend des notes. Pl. des blocs-notes ou blocks-notes. BLOCUS (kuss) n. m. Investissement d'une ville, d'un port, d'une position fortifiée, pour couper toute communication entre le lieu bloqué et le dehors. Blocus continental. V. Part. hist. BLOND (blon), E adj. D'une couleur tenant le milieu entre le doré et le châtain clair : chevelure blonde. N. Se dit des personnes : un blond, une belle blonde. N. m. La couleur blonde : cheveux d'un beau blond. BLONDASSE (da-se) adj. et n. D'un blond fade. BLONDIN, E adj. et n. Qui a les cheveux blonds ; un enfant blondin, une blondine. BLONDINET, ETTE (nè, è-te) n. et adj. Se dit d'une personne légèrement blonde : un blondinet. BLONDIR v. n. Devenir blond : blé qui blondit. BLONDISSANT (di-san), E adj. Qui blondit : épis blondissants, campagnes blondissantes. BLOQUER (ké) v. a. (de bloc.) Faire le blocus d'une place, d'une ville. Au billard, Pousser droit et avec force une bille dans la blouse. Impr. Mettre une lettre renversée à la place d'une autre qui manque provisoirement. Réserver en blanc la place d'une figure, etc. Maçonn. Remplir les vides de blocage et de mortier, etc. Arrêter un train, un automobile, etc., en bloquant les freins. Bloquer les freins, les serrer à bloc. BLOQUET (kè) n. m. Bobine à manche pour les dentellières à la main. BLOQUEUR, EUSE (keur, eu-ze) adj. Qui bloque des roues, un convoi, etc. BLOTTIR (blo-tir) (SE) v. pr. S'accroupir, se pelotonner : la perdrix se blottit devant le chien. BLOUSE (blou-ze) n. f. Chacun des trous des coins et des côtés des anciens billards. Moule du potier d'étain. Cavité pleine d'eau et recouverte de sable, dans les landes de Gascogne. BLOUSE (blou-ze) n. f. Surtout de toile ou de cotonnade porté par les paysans, les ouvriers, les artistes, les écoliers, etc. BLOUSER (blou-zé) v. a. Faire entrer une bille de billard dans la blouse. Fig. et fam. Tromper, induire en erreur : il m'a blousé. BLUE-BOOK (blou-bouk — mot angl. qui signif. livre bleu) n. m. En Angleterre, livre qui contient les documents diplomatiques, et ainsi appelé de la couverture bleue dont on le revêt. BLUET ou BLEUET n. m. Centaurée à fleur bleue, très commune dans les blés. BLUETTE (è-te) n. f. (du vx fr. belue, étincelle). Petite étincelle. Fig. Petit ouvrage littéraire, spirituel et sans prétention : cette comédie n'est qu'une bluette. BLUFF (bleuf) n. m. (mot angl.). Parole ou action propre à intimider ou à faire illusion. BLUFFER (bleu-fé) v. a. Leurrer par de fausses apparences : bluffer quelqu'un. BLUFFEUR, EUSE (bleu-feur, eu-ze) n. et adj. Qui bluffe. BLUTAGE n. m. Action de bluter. Produit qui en résulte. BLUTER (té) v. a. (pour bureter ; de bure). Passer la farine par un sas, tamis ou blutoir. BLUTERIE (rî) n. f. Lieu où l'on blute. BLUTOIR ou BLUTEAU (tô) n. m. Tamis pour bluter la farine ou autres substances broyées. BOA n. m. (du lat. boa, couleuvre). Genre d'ophidiens, famille des pythonidés. Fig. Fourrure allongée que les dames portent autour du cou. — Le boa habite l'Amérique méridionale, centrale et les Antilles ; il atteint jusqu'à 6 mètres de long, se nourrit de petits mammifères qu'il étouffe en s'enroulant autour de leur corps, rend de réels services en détruisant les rongeurs. Il n'est pas venimeux, et en général, il n'attaque pas l'homme. BOBÈCHE n. f. Disque de verre ou de métal, à rebords, percé au milieu, que l'on adapte à un bougeoir, etc., pour empêcher la cire de couler plus bas. Partie supérieure et mobile du chandelier, qui a la formee de ce disque. BOBINAGE n. m. Action d'enrouler le fil sur des bobines. BOBINE n. f. Petit cylindre de bois pour dévider du fil, de la soie, etc. Pop. Figure ridicule, grimaçante. Electr. Cylindre creux autour duquel est enroulé un fil métallique recouvert d'une enveloppe isolante et que peut traverser un courant électrique. Bobine d'induction, appareil électrique formeé de deux bobines, le fil de l'une parcouru par un courant variable qui influence celui de l'autre. Bobine de Ruhmkorff, machine d'induction électrique qui permet d'obtenir des effets très intenses. (V. induction.) — Le courant de la pile arrive en B, passe par l'intermédiaire du conducteur A à un gros fil inducteur, et sort en N ; le fil induit formeant la bobine extérieure a ses extrémités en C, C. BOBINER (né) v. a. Enrouler de la soie, du fil, du coton, de la laine, etc., sur une bobine. BOBINETTE (nè-te) n. f. Petite pièce de bois mobile qui servait autrefois à fermer les portes, dans les campagnes : le loquet a remplacé la bobinette. BOBINEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Ouvrier, ouvrière qui bobine. N. f. Machine à bobiner. BOBINOIR n. m. Bobineuse mécanique. BOBO n. m. Petit mal (dans le langage enfantin) ; mal insignifiant : avoir bobo, du bobo. BOCAGE n. m. (pour boscage ; de bosc, bois). Bosquet, petit bois, bois agréablement ombragé. BOCAGER (jé), ÈRE adj. Qui habite les bocages : nymphe bocagère. Coupé de bocages : vallon bocager. BOCAL n. m. (ital. bocale). Vase de verre, de faïence, etc., à large ouverture et à col très court : un bocal de pharmacien. Pl. des bocaux. BOCARD (kar') n. m. Machine pour écraser le minerai, et qui sert pour produire des poudres très fines. BOCARDAGE n. m. Action de bocarder. BOCARDER (dé) v. a. Passer au bocard. BOCK (bok) n. m. (m. all..) Verre à bière, équivalant à un quart de litre : bock de cristal. Contenu de ce verre : boire un bock. BOËSSE (bo-è-se) n. f. Outil pour ébarber les sculptures. BOËSSER (bo-è-sé) v. a. Ebarber avec la boësse. BOËTTE ou BOUETTE (è-te.) Pêch. V. boitte. BŒUF (beuf, au pl. beû) n. m. (gr. bous, lat. bos). Animal ruminant et à cornes. Sa chair. Travailler comme un bœuf, travailler longuement, durement. Bœuf gras (beu au sing. et au pl.), bœuf qu'on promène en pompe pendant les jours gras. Prov. : Bœuf saignant, mouton bêlant, le rôti de bœuf doit se manger peu cuit, celui de mouton encore moins cuit. BOG n. m. Jeu de cartes, sorte de nain jaune. BOGHEADS (bog-hèdss) n. m. pl. Combustibles fossiles, analogues à la houille. S. un boghead. BOGHEI ou BOGUET (bo-ghè — angl. buggy) n. m. Cabriolet découvert, à deux roues. BOGIE (jî) ou BOGGIE (bogh-jî) n. m. Truck a deux essieux, sur lequel porte l'avant-train d'une locomotive ou le châssis d'un wagon. BOGUE (bo-ghe) n. f. (provenç. boga). Enveloppe de la châtaigne armée de piquants. Pelle dont on se sert pour enlever les boues. BOGUER (ghé) v. n. Au bog, mettre un enjeu. V. a. Faire mûrir du raisin, des coings, etc., sur la paille. BOHÈME n. Personne qui vit au jour le jour. N. f. L'ensemble des bohèmes. BOHÉMIEN, ENNE (mi-in, è-ne) adj. et n. De la Bohême. N. Vagabond, homme ou femme, que l'on croyait originaire de la Bohême et qui disait la bonne aventure ou mendiait : un bohémien, une bohémienne. (On dit aussi tzigane.) BOIRE v. a. (lat. bibere. — Je bois, tu bois, il boit, nous buvons, vous buvez, ils boivent. Je buvais. Je bus. Je boirai. Je boirais. Bois, buvons, buvez. Que je boive, que nous buvions. Que je busse. Buvant. Bu, bue.) Avaler un liquide : boire de l'eau. Boire la santé, ou plus souvent à la santé de quelqu'un, faire des vœux pour lui en buvant. Absol. S'enivrer : ceux qui boivent finissent mal. Absorber : ce papier boit. Se noyer : j'ai failli boire. Donner pour boire, donner quelque chose en sus du prix convenu. (V. pourboire.) Fig. Etre forcé d'endurer : boire une insulte. Boire le calice jusqu'à la lie, supporter un malheur dans toute son étendue. Prov. : Qui a bu boira, on ne se corrige jamais d'un défaut qui est devenu une habitude. BOIRE n. m. Ce qu'on boit : le boire. Perdre le boire et le manger, être si absorbé par quelque chose qu'on ne pense plus aux nécessités de la vie. BOIS (boi) n. m. (bas lat. boscum). Substance dure et compacte des arbres. Lieu planté d'arbres. Objet de bois : un beau bois de lit. Hampe d'un drapeau, bâton d'une lance. Cornes des bêtes fauves : bois du cerf. Homme des bois, nom vulgaire de l'orang-outan. Prov. : Trouver visage de bois, trouver la porte fermée, ne trouver personne. Etre volé comme dans un bois, être la dupe de fripons. Le bois tortu fait le feu droit, il est permis de recourir à des moyens détournés pour arriver à un but honnête. BOISAGE (za-je) n. m. Bois pour boiser. Revêtir de pièces de bois l'intérieur des puits et des galeries de mines ; bois pour cette opération. BOISÉ (zé), E adj. Garni d'arbres : pays boisé. BOISEMENT (ze-man) n. m. Plantation de bois. BOISER (zé) v. a. Garnir d'une boiserie : boiser un salon. Planter de bois : boiser une montagne. Construire la carcasse d'un navire. BOISERIE (ze-rî) n. f. Menuiserie qui couvre les murs d'un appartement. BOISEUR (zeur) n. m. Ouvrier employé dans les mines aux travaux de boisage. BOISEUX, EUSE (zeû, eu-ze) adj. Ligneux. (P. us.) BOISSEAU (boi-sô) n. m. (même étym. que boîte.) Ancienne mesure de capacité pour les matières sèches, de contenance variable suivant les pays (environ 13 litres) ; son contenu. Poteries s'emboîtant les unes dans les autres pour formeer des cheminées, des ventilateurs, etc. Fig.Mettre la lumière sous le boisseau, cacher la vérité. BOISSELÉE (boi-se-lé) n. f. Contenu du boisseau. BOISSELIER (boi-se-li-é) n. m. Qui fait des boisseaux et des ustensiles de bois. BOISSELLERIE (boi-sè-le-rî) n. f. Art ou commerce du boisselier. Objets qu'il fabrique. BOISSON (boi-son) n. f. (rad. boire.) Ce qu'on boit. Etre pris de boisson, être ivre. Spécialem. Eau mélangée de vin ou de vinaigre. Eau qui a passé sur du marc de raisin, des fruits, etc. (On dit aussi piquette.) BOITE n. f. Etat du vin bon à boire. Syn. de boisson, dans le sens de piquette. BOÎTE n. f. (lat. pop. buxta). Coffret de bois, de carton ou de métal ; son contenu : boîte de bonbons. Tabatière. Pièce de pyrotechnie. Cavité osseuse qui contient certains organes : la boîte du crâne. Mécan. Noms de divers récipients : boîte à graisse, à sable, etc. Boîte aux lettres, boîte dans laquelle les particuliers jettent les lettres pour la poste ou les facteurs les lettres pour les particuliers. Prov. : Dans les petites boîtes les bons onguents, flatterie envers les personnes de petite taille pour faire entendre qu'elles ont souvent plus de mérite que les autres. BOITEMENT (man) n. m. Action de boiter. BOITER (té) v. n. Marcher en clochant. BOITERIE (rî) n. f. Claudication d'un animal. BOITEUX, EUSE (teû, eu-ze) adj. et n. Qui boite. BOÎTIER (ti-é) n. m. Coffre à compartiments. Boîte métallique qui renferme le mouvement d'une montre. Boîte de chirurgie. Ouvrier qui fait les boîtes. Facteur qui fait le service d'une boîte supplémentaire. BOITTE (boi-te) n. f. Appât dont on se sert à la pêche. (On écrit aussi boète, boëtte et bouette.) BOITTER (boi-té) ou BOUETTER (bou-è-té) v. n. Amorcer en jetant de la boitte. BOL n. m. (angl. bowl, jatte). Vase demi-sphérique. Son contenu : bol de lait. BOL (gr. bôlos, boule de terre) n. m. Grosse pilule. Nom donné aux argiles ocreuses. Bol d'Arménie, argile ocreuse, rouge, grasse et qui est employée parfois en pharmacie. Bol alimentaire, masse formeée par les aliments sur la langue après la mastication et qu'on avale en une fois. BOLÉRO n. m. Danse espagnole très vive ; air sur lequel elle s'exécute. Petite veste de femme ; petit chapeau rond de femme, à pompons, tous deux d'origine espagnole. Pl. des boléros. BOLET (lè) n. m. (lat. boletus). Sorte de champignon charnu, ferme, d'un blanc jaunâtre : il y a des bolets comestibles et des bolets vénéneux ; ceux-ci se reconnaissent à la teinte bleuâtre de leur chair. BOLIDE n. m. (gr. bolis, idos, jet). Corps de petite masse qui erre dans l'espace, traverse parfois notre atmosphère ou même tombe sur la terre. BOLIER ou BOULIER (li-é) n. m. Grand filet de pêche en formee de nappe, que des bateaux traînent sur le sable, le long des côtes. BOLIVIEN, ENNE (vi-in, è-ne) adj. et n. De la Bolivie. BOLLANDISTE (bol-lan-dis-te) n. m. V. Part. hist. BOMBA (bon) n. m. Idiome de la Guinée méridionale. BOMBAGE (bon) n. m. Opération qui consiste à cintrer les feuilles de verre au four. BOMBAGISTE (bon-ba-jis-te) n. m. Fabricant de corbeilles, couvre-plats, etc., en toile métallique. BOMBANCE (bon) n. f. Grande chère ; ripaille. BOMBARDE (bon) n. f. (du gr. bombos, fracas). Machine de guerre, qui servait au moyen âge à lancer de grosses pierres. Pièce d'artillerie dite aussi mortier. BOMBARDEMENT (bon, man) n. m. Action d'attaquer avec des bombes. BOMBARDER (bon-bar-dé) v. a. Lancer des bombes dans une place de guerre. Fam. Accabler, obséder : bombarder quelqu'un de demandes. Nommer subitement quelqu'un à un emploi : bombarder un journaliste trésorier général. BOMBARDIER (bon-bardi-é) n. m. Artilleur qui lance des bombes. Zool. Nom vulgaire de certains coléoptères (brachyne, aptine, etc.), doués de la faculté de crépiter. BOMBARDON (bon) n. m. Contrebasse à vent, en cuivre et à pistons, le plus grave des instruments employés dans les musiques militaires. BOMBASIN (bon-ba-zin) n. m. Tissu de coton croisé ou de soie tramée de laine. BOMBE (bon-be) n. f. (du gr. bombos, fracas). Projectile creux en formee de boule, plein de poudre et muni d'une mèche qui le fait éclater en communiquant le feu à la charge : les bombes datent du xvie siècle. Arriver comme une bombe, à l'improviste, sans être attendu. BOMBÉ, E (bon) adj. Convexe. Pop. Bossu, bossue. BOMBEMENT (bon-be-man) n. m. Convexité, renflement. BOMBER (bon-bé) v. a. Renfler, rendre convexe : bomber la poitrine. V. n. : ce mur bombe. BOMBEUR (bon) n. m. Celui qui fabrique ou vend des verres bombés. BOMBONNE (bon-bo-ne) n. f. V. bonbonne. BOMBYX (bon-biks) ou BOMBYCE (bon) n. m. (gr. bombux, ukos, ver à soie). Genre d'insectes lépidoptères, dont une espèce donne le ver à soie. BON, BONNE (bo-ne) adj. (lat. bonus). Qui a de la bonté : bon père. Conformee à la morale : bonne conduite. Ingénieux, spirituel, fin : bon mot. Heureux : bonne année. Avantageux, favorable : bonne occasion. Lucratif : bon emploi. Qui a les qualités convenables : bon cheval. Qui excelle, habile, expert : bon ouvrier. Distingué : la bonne compagnie. Propre à : bon pour le conseil. Favorable : voilà un bon temps. Grand, fort : donner un bon coup. Faible, crédule : bonnes gens. Loc. fam. : Bon ! exclamation de doute, de surprise, d'incrédulité. C'est bon, cela suffit. N. m. Ce qui est bon : préférez le bon au beau. Ce qu'il y a de plaisant, d'extraordinaire : le bon de l'histoire, c'est que... Adv. sentir bon. Loc. adv. : Tout de bon, pour de bon, sérieusement, véritablement. Ant. Mauvais, méchant. Pl. Gens de biens : les bons et les méchants. BON n. m. Billet qui autorise à toucher de l'argent ou des objets en nature : un bon de caisse, du trésor ; un bon de pain. BONACE n. f. Calme de la mer : temps de bonace. Fig. Calme en général ; tranquillité, repos. BONAPARTISME (bo-na-par-tis-me) n. m. Attachement au système politique ou à la dynastie des Bonapartes. BONAPARTISTE (bo-na-par-tis-te) adj. et n. Qui appartient au bonapartisme. BONASSE (na-se) adj. D'une bonté, d'une simplicité excessives. BONASSEMENT (na-se-man) adj. D'une manière bonasse. BONASSERIE (na-se-rî) n. f. Caractère bonasse. BON-BEC (bèk) n. Personne bavarde, qui sait se défendre. Pl. des bons-becs. BONBON n. m. (bon répété). Dragée ou autre friandise de confiseur : bonbon fondant, au chocolat, etc. BONBONNE ou BOMBONNE (bon-bo-ne) n. f. Sorte de dame-jeanne de verre ou de grès : une bonbonne d'acide. BONBONNERIE (bo-ne-rî) n. f. Fabrication commerciale de bonbons : faire sa fortune dans la bonbonnerie. BONBONNIÈRE (bo-ni-è-re) n. f. Boîte à bonbons. Fig. Petite maison ; petite salle élégante et meublée avec goût. BON-CHRÉTIEN (kré-ti-in) n. m. Variété de grosses poires très estimées. Pl. des bons-chrétiens. BOND (bon) n. m. (de bondir). Rejaillissement d'un corps élastique. Saut : faire un bond. Fig. Passage subit : arriver d'un bond à une haute position. Du premier bond, immédiatement. Prendre la balle au bond, profiter vivement de l'occasion. Faire faux bond, manquer à un engagement. BONDE n. f. Pièce de bois qui, baissée ou levée, retient ou laisse écouler l'eau d'un étang. Trou rond pratiqué dans l'une des douves d'un tonneau, pour y verser le liquide ; bouchon qui ferme ce trou. Rondelle métallique qui bouche le trou d'un évier. BONDER (dé) v. a. Remplir autant que possible : bonder une valise. Fig. : salle bondée de spectateurs. BONDIR v. n. Faire des bonds. Fig. Cela fait bondir, fait bondir le cœur, cela indigne, répugne extrêmement. Bondir de joie, tressaillir de bonheur. BONDISSANT (di-san), E adj. Qui bondit : agneaux bondissants. BONDISSEMENT (di-se-man) n. m. Action de bondir. Bondissement de cœur, nausée. (Peu us.) BONDON n. m. (de bonde). Bouchon de la bonde d'un tonneau. Petit fromage de Neufchâtel, ayant la formee d'un bondon. BONDONNER (do-né) v. a. Boucher avec un bondon. BONDRÉE (dré) n. f. Genre d'oiseaux rapaces, renfermant des buses à régime surtout insectivore. BON-HENRI (bo-nan-ri) n. m. Nom vulgaire de l'épinard sauvage : on mange les jeunes pousses du bon-henri comme les asperges. BONHEUR (bo-neur) n. m. (de bon, et heur.) Etat heureux : le bonheur parfait n'existe pas. Evénement prospère. Hasard favorable : c'est un bonheur qu'on ait entendu ses cris. Félicité, joie, béatitude. Loc. adv. Par bonheur, heureusement. Ant. Malheur, malchance. BONHOMIE (bo-no-mî) n. f. Bonté du cœur. Simplicité des manières ; simplicité excessive, crédulité. BONHOMME (bo-no-me) n. m. Homme simple, doux, sans malice. Homme facile à abuser. Faux bonhomme, homme qui simule une simplicité, une douceur qu'il n'a pas. Homme âgé. Un petit bonhomme, un petit garçon. Figure dessinée grossièrement : dessiner des bonshommes. BONI n. m. (mot lat., génit. de bonum, bon). Excédent de la dépense prévue ou des fonds alloués sur les sommes réellement dépensées. Par ext. Tout bénéfice. Pl. des bonis. BONIFACE n. et adj. Pop. Se dit d'une personne d'un caractère bénin, crédule presque jusqu'à la niaiserie. BONIFICATION (si-on) n. f. Amélioration : la bonification des terres. Rabais, remise sur le prix convenu. BONIFIER (fi-é) v. a. (lat. bonus, bon, et facere, faire. — Se conj. comme prier.) Rendre meilleur : bonifier des terres. BONIMENT (man) n. m. Annonce pompeuse de charlatan, de saltimbanque. Discours artificieux pour séduire. BONITE n. f. Nom vulgaire des scombres. BONJOUR n. m. Salut du jour. BONNE (bo-ne) n. f. Servante. Bonne à tout faire, femme chargée de tous les travaux d'un ménage. BONNE-DAME n. f. Nom vulgaire de l'arroche. Pl. des bonnes-dames. BONNE-MAIN (min) n. f. Gratification, pourboire. Pl. des bonnes-mains. (Inus.) BONNE-MAMAN n. f. Nom familier et affectueux, que les enfants substituent à celui de grand'mère. Pl. des bonnes-mamans. BONNEMENT (bo-ne-man) adv. De bonne foi. Naïvement, simplement : convenir bonnement d'une chose. BONNET (bo-nè) n. m. (orig. inconn.). Coiffure d'homme sans rebords. Coiffure de femme, en lingerie. Coiffure de certains dignitaires : bonnet de docteur. Bonnet de nuit, celui que l'on met pour se coucher. Bonnet phrygien, coiffure que l'on met aux images de la Liberté, de la République. Bonnet de police, coiffure de petite tenue des soldats. Fig. Gros bonnet, personnage important. Prov. : Prendre sous son bonnet, inventer. Avoir la tête près du bonnet, être prompt à se fâcher. Deux têtes dans un bonnet, deux personnes toujours du même avis. Triste comme un bonnet de nuit (ou un bonnet de coton), fort triste. Opiner du bonnet, se contenter d'être de l'avis des autres. Jeter son bonnet par-dessus les moulins, se mal conduire ; se conduire avec désinvolture, en bravant l'opinion. BONNETADE (bo-ne) n. f. Salut du bonnet. (Vx.) BONNETEAU (bo-ne-tô) n. m. Jeu qui se joue avec trois cartes retournées et légèrement pliées dans le sens de la longueur. (Le tenancier fait passer rapidement ces cartes sous les yeux des naïfs : il s'agit de deviner où se trouve une des cartes déterminée d'avance.) BONNETERIE (bo-ne-te-rî) n. f. Commerce de bonnetier. Objets qu'il vend : acheter de la bonneterie. BONNETEUR (bo-ne) n. m. Celui qui tient un jeu de bonneteau. Tricheur au jeu. BONNETIER (bo-ne-ti-é), ÈRE n. Fabricant, marchand de bonnets, de bas, de tricots, etc. BONNETTE (bo-nè-te) n. f. (de bonnet). Coiffure de petit enfant. Fortif. Ouvrage en formee de petit corps de garde, au delà du glacis ou de l'avant-fossé. Mar. Petite voile supplémentaire pour activer la marche. BONNIER (bo-ni-é) ou BONIER (ni-é) n. m. Mesure agraire, qui valait 1 hectare 40 ares. (Vx.) BON-PAPA n. m. Grand-père, dans le langage enfantin. Pl. des bons-papas. BONSOIR n. m. Salut du soir. BONTÉ n. f. (lat. bonitas; de bonus, bon). Qualité de ce qui est bon : bonté d'un terrain. Penchant à faire le bien. Bienveillance, indulgence, douceur, humanité, sensibilité. Pl. Actes de bienveillance. Ant. Méchanceté, sévérité, dureté. BONZE n. m. (du japon, bozu, prêtre.) Prêtre bouddhiste. (Fém. bonzesse ou bonzelle.) BONZERIE (rî) n. f. Monastère de bonzes. BOOKMAKER (bouk-mé-keur) n. m. (de l'angl. book, livre, et maker, faiseur). Celui qui tient un livre pour les paris sur les champs de courses de chevaux. BOQUETEAU (ke-tô) n. m. Petit bois. BOQUEUR (keur) n. m. Ouvrier fondeur. BOQUILLON (ki, ll mll.) n. m. Bûcheron. (Vx.) BORA n. m. Vent du nord-est sur l'Adriatique. BORACIQUE adj. Barbarisme, pour acide borique. BORACITE n. f. Borate naturel de magnésie : l'éclat de la boracite est vitreux. BORASSE (ra-se) n. m. Genre de palmiers des pays tropicaux, dont une espèce, le borasse éventail, produit une liqueur appelée vin de palme. BORATE n. m. Sel résultant de la combinaison de l'acide borique avec une base. BORAX (raks) n. m. Chim. Borate hydraté de soude. BORBORYGME (righ-me) n. m. (gr. borboruzein, gargouiller). Bruit que font entendre les vents contenus dans l'abdomen. BORD (bor) n. m. (bas allem. bord, angl. board). Extrémité d'une surface : bord d'une table. Orifice : les bords d'un vase, d'un précipice. Etoffe dont on garnit le tour d'un vêtement : mettre un bord de soie à un corsage. Rivage, côte : bords du Rhin ; les bords américains. Mar. Syn. de bordée (route.) Côté d'un navire. Le navire même : monter à bord. Vaisseau de haut bord, autref., vaisseau de guerre à plusieurs ponts. Etre du bord de quelqu'un, de son opinion, de son parti. Fig. Les sombres bords, le royaume de Pluton, les enfers. Loc. adv. Bord à bord, les deux bords se touchant. BORDACHIEN (chi-in) n. m. Fam. Elève du Borda. BORDAGE n. m. Action, manière de border : le bordage d'un habit. Revêtement qui couvre les membrures d'un navire. BORDE n. f. Métairie. BORDÉ n. m. Galon qui sert à border. BORDEAUX (dô) n. m. Vin récolté dans le sudouest de la France, surtout dans la région de Bordeaux. — Les principaux bordeaux sont le châteaumargaux, le château-lafite, le château-yquem, le sauternes, le graves, le barsac, le saint-émilion, le saint-estèphe, etc. BORDÉE (dé) n. f. (de bord). Mar. Ensemble des marins affectés spécialement au service d'un des côtés du navire : la bordée des tribordais, des bâbordais. Ensemble des canons rangés sur un des côtés du navire. Décharge simultanée de tous ces canons. Fig. : une bordée d'injures. Chemin que parcourt un navire au plus près sans virer de bord : courir une bordée. Tirer une bordée, louvoyer en changeant d'amures. Fig. Courir, tirer une bordée, expressions dont se servent les matelots pour caractériser leurs escapades à terre. BORDER (dé) v. a. Mettre des bordages à un navire, des bords à un vêtement, etc. Entourer : border de buis une plate-bande. Côtoyer : navire qui borde la côte. Border un lit, replier les draps, les couvertures sous le matelas. Mar. Côtoyer. BORDEREAU (rô) n. m. Détail des articles d'un compte. Etat des espèces diverses qui composent une somme, un compte d'intérêt. Bordereau d'escompte, relevé des effets présentés à l'escompte. Bordereau d'inscription, contenant renonciation d'une créance à inscrire sur le registre du conservateur des hypothèques. BORDIER (di-é), ÈRE n. et adj. Métayer, métayère, qui exploite une ferme, une borde. BORDIGUE (di-ghe) n. f. (provenç. bordiga). Enceinte de claies sur le bord de la mer pour prendre ou garder du poisson. BORDURE n. f. Ce qui borde, sert d'ornement : bordure d'un tableau; bordure de fleurs, de gazon. Ligne de longues pierres au bord d'un trottoir, du côté de la chaussée. Bordure d'un bois, sa lisière. Blas. Pièce honorable. (V. la planche bordure.) BORE n. m. Chim. Corps simple solide, cristallisable et noirâtre, se rapprochant du carbone. BORÉAL, E, AUX adj. (de Borée). Du nord : pôle boréal ; aurore boréale. BORÉE (ré) n. m. Poét. Vent du nord. V. Part. hist. BORGNE adj. et n. Qui ne voit que d'un œil ou qui a perdu un œil. Fig. Mal tenu et peu sûr : maison borgne ; cabaret borgne. Prov. : Troquer son cheval borgne contre un aveugle, échanger une chose défectueuse contre une autre plus défectueuse encore. Au royaume des aveugles les borgnes sont rois, parmi les incapables les gens médiocres brillent. BORGNESSE (gnè-se) ou BORGNE n. f. et adj. Femme borgne : une borgnesse, une borgne. BORGO n. m. Voile dont les musulmanes se couvrent jusqu'aux yeux. BORIN, E n. et adj. Ouvrier, ouvrière d' une houillère : un borin ; une ouvrière borine. BOBINAGE n. m. Extraction de la houille dans le nord de la France. Ensemble des ouvriers d'une houillère. V. Part. hist. BORIQUE adj. m. Se dit d'un acide formeé de bore et d'oxygène : l'acide borique est un antiseptique. BORLASIE (zî) n. f. Genre de vers némertiens, de la Méditerranée. BORNAGE n. m. Limitation des biens ruraux par des bornes. Cabotage très réduit. BORNE n. f. Pierre ou autre marque qui sépare un champ d'un autre. Pierre enfoncée à l'angle d'un mur, sur les côtés d'une porte, etc., pour les préserver du choc des véhicules. Serre-fil pour établir le contact électrique. Borne kilométrique, pierre qui, sur les routes, indique les distances kilométriques. Pl. Frontière : bornes d'un empire. Limite : bornes de l'univers ; bornes de l'esprit humain. Borne kilométrique. Dépasser les bornes, au fig., aller au delà de ce qui est convenable. Syn. limite, terme. BORNÉ, E adj. De peu d'étendue, limité. Fig. Esprit borné, peu intelligent. Ant. Illimité ; large. BORNE-FONTAINE (tè-ne) n. f. Petite fontaine en formee de borne. Pl. des bornes-fontaines. BORNER (né) v. a. Mettre des bornes. Limiter. Fig. Modérer : borner ses désirs. BORNOYER (noi-ié) v. a. (pour borgnoyer ; de borgne. — Se conj. comme aboyer.) Viser d'un œil en fermant l'autre, pour s'assurer si une ligne est droite, si une surface est plane. Tracer une ligne droite avec des jalons à l'aide du même procédé. BORRAGINÉES (bo-ra-ji-né) ou BORRAGINACÉES (bo-ra, sé) n. f. pl. Famille de plantes dicotylédones, ayant pour type la bourrache. S. une borraginée ou borraginacée. BORT (bor) n. m. Tissu de laine, de nature grossière. BOSCOT, OTTE (bos-ko, o-te) adj. et n. Pop. Se dit d'une personne petite et bossue, un peu bossue. BOSNIAQUE (bos) ou BOSNIEN, ENNE (bos-niin, è-ne) adj. et n. De la Bosnie. BOSPHORE (bos) n. m. Etroit espace de mer resserré entre deux terres : le Bosphore de Thrace. BOSQUET (bos-kè) n. m. Petit bois. Touffe d'arbres. BOSSAGE (bo-sa-je) n. m. (de bosse). Archit. Partie laissée comme ornement ou pour être taillée. BOSSE (bo-se) n. f. Grosseur contre nature au dos ou à l'estomac. Enflure. Elévation arrondie. Relief. Ornement en relief. Figure sculptée ou moulée pour s'exercer à dessiner d'après nature : étudier d'après la bosse. Protubérance du crâne, considérée comme indice d'un penchant, d'une aptitude. Cette aptitude : avoir la bosse du commerce, du dessin. Ronde-bosse. V. ce mot. Ant. Cavité, creux, enfoncement. BOSSELAGE (bo-se) n. m. Travail en bosse sur la vaisselle : travailler en bosselage. BOSSELER (bo-se-lé) v. a. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : je bosselle.) Travailler en bosse la vaisselle, etc. Déformeer par des bosses. Se bosseler v. pr. Etre déformeé par des bosses. BOSSELLE (bo-sè-le) n. f. Nasse pour pêcher l'anguille. BOSSELLEMENT (bo-sè-le-man) n. m. Action de bosseler. Son résultat. (On dit aussi bosselure.) BOSSELURE (bo-se-lu-re) n. f. Résultat du travail en bosse. Etat d'une surface semée de bosses. BOSSEMAN (bo-se) n. m. (allem. boot, bateau, et mann, homme). Autref., sous-officier de marine chargé de veiller aux ancres, aux câbles et aux bouées. BOSSER (bo-sé) v. a. Retenir, fixer au moyen de bosses un cordage ou une chaîne : bosser une manœuvre. Bosser une ancre, passer ses bosses. BOSSETTE (bo-sè-te) n. f. (de bosse). Ornement en saillie des deux côtés d'un mors de cheval. BOSSOIR (bo-soir) n. m. (de bosse). Mar. Pièce de bois ou de fer qui supporte l'ancre. Sorte d'arc-boutant auquel on suspend une embarcation en dehors du navire. (On dit aussi portemanteau.) BOSSU (bo-su), E n. et adj. Qui a une bosse sur le dos ou sur le ventre, par suite d'une déformeation de la colonne vertébrale ou du sternum. Rire comme un bossu, rire aux éclats. BOSSUER (bo-su-é) v. a. Déformeer accidentellement un objet par des bosses : bossuer un casque. (On dit aussi bosseler.) BOSTANGI (bos-tan) n. m. (turc bostandji). Garde du sérail. BOSTON (bos) n. m. (de Boston, n. de ville). Jeu de cartes qui se joue à quatre et avec 52 cartes. Sorte de danse. BOSTONNER (bos-to-né) v. n. Jouer au boston. Danser le boston. BOSTRYCHE (bos) n. f. Genre de coléoptères qui vivent dans le bois mort, et dont plusieurs espèces sont françaises. BOT (bo), E adj. Se dit d'une difformeité du pied, de la main, causée par réfraction de certains muscles : pied bot, main bote. N. m. Pied bot, Personne qui a un pied contrefait : Byron était pied bot. Pl. des pieds bots. BOTANIQUE n. f. (gr. botanikê ; de botanê, plante). Science des végétaux. Adjectiv. Qui a rapport à cette science : jardin botanique. BOTANIQUEMENT (ke-man) adv. Au point de vue, ou d'après les règles de la botanique. BOTANISER (zé) v. n. Herboriser. BOTANISTE (nis-te) n. m. Qui s'occupe de botanique. BOTHRIOCÉPHALE n. m. Genre de vers cestodes, parasites des animaux vertébrés : le bothriocéphale, qui atteint jusqu'à 10 mètres de long, est le plus grand ver rubané parasite de l'homme. BOTTE (bo-te) n. f. Assemblage de choses de même nature liées ensemble : botte d'asperges, de fleurs. BOTTE (bo-te) n. f. Coup de fleuret ou d'épée. Fig. Porter, pousser une botte à quelqu'un, lui poser à l'improviste une question pressante, embarrassante. BOTTE (bo-te) n. f. Outre, sorte de tonneau. Chaussure de cuir qui enferme le pied et la jambe : bottes à l'écuyère, de chasse. Prov. : Avoir du foin dans ses bottes, avoir des ressources, être riche. A propos de bottes, sans motif raisonnable, hors de propos. BOTTELAGE (bo-te) n. m. Action de botteler : le bottelage du foin, de la paille. BOTTELER (bo-te-lé) v. a. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : je bottelle.) Lier en bottes : botteler des radis, du foin. BOTTELETTE (bo-te-lè-te) n. f. Petite botte : bottelette d'oignons, de carottes. BOTTELEUR, EUSE (bo-te, eu-ze) n. Qui bottelle. BOTTELOIR (bo-te) n. m. ou BOTTELEUSE (bo-te-leu-ze) n. f. Machine à botteler. BOTTER (bo-té) v. a. Fournir de bottes : botter un régiment de cavalerie. Mettre des bottes : botter un chasseur. Singe botté, petit homme contrefait ou ridicule. Se botter v. pr. Mettre ses bottes. Ant. Débotter. BOTTERIE (bo-te-rî) n. f. Atelier, boutique, marchandises ou commerce du bottier : fonder une botterie. BOTTIER (bo-ti-é) n. m. Qui fait ou vend des bottes. BOTTILLON (bo-ti, ll mll.) n. m. Petite botte d'herbes ou de légumes : bottillon d'oseille, d'épinards. BOTTIN (bo-tin) n. m. (du n. de son éditeur Bottin, administrateur français, 1764-1853). Almanach, annuaire du commerce et de l'industrie, de l'administration et de la magistrature : consulter le bottin. BOTTINE (bo-ti-ne) n. f. Chaussure montante, à boutons ou à élastiques. Petite botte. BOUC (bouk) n. m. (germ. bukk). Mâle de la chèvre. Bouc émissaire, bouc que les Juifs, à la fête des Expiations, chassaient dans le désert, après que le grand prêtre l'avait, avec des imprécations, chargé de toutes les iniquités du peuple. — On désignait cet animal réprouvé sous le nom de Azazel, mot hébreu qui signifie émissaire ou renvoyé. Le mot bouc émissaire est devenu proverbial pour désigner une personne sur laquelle on fait retomber toutes les fautes et qu'on accuse de tous les malheurs qui arrivent. BOUCAGE n. m. Bot. Syn. de anis. BOUCAN n. m. (du caraïbe boucacoui). Lieu où les Indiens d'Amérique fument leurs viandes ; gril servant à cette action. Fam. Bruit, vacarme : c'est un boucan à ne pas s'entendre. BOUCANAGE n. m. Action d'exposer des viandes ou des poissons à la fumée pour les faire sécher. BOUCANER (né) v. a. (de boucan.) Fumer de la viande, du poisson. Faire la chasse aux bœufs sauvages. BOUCANIER (ni-é) n. m. (de boucan). Nom sous lequel on désignait des aventuriers qui, aux xvie et xviie siècles, chassaient les bœufs sauvages en Amérique, pour en avoir les peaux dont ils faisaient grand commerce. (Ils se transformeèrent en pirates, en corsaires ou en flibustiers.) BOUCARO n. m. Terre odorante et rougeâtre, dont on fait des vases poreux. (On dit aussi bucaro et bocaro.) BOUCASSIN (ka-sin) n. m. Sorte de futaine, d'étoffe de coton pour doublure. BOUCAU (kô) n. m. (du gasc. bouco, bouche). Entrée d'un port. BOUCAUT (kô) n. m. Tonneau où l'on met des marchandises sèches : morue en boucaut ; sucre en boucaut. BOUCHAGE n. m. Action de boucher : le bouchage des bouteilles. Ce qui sert à boucher : bouchage solide. BOUCHARDE n. f. Marteau à tête découpée en pointes de diamant, utilisé par les tailleurs de pierre. BOUCHARDER (dé) v. a. Travailler avec la boucharde. BOUCHE n. f. (lat. bucca). Cavité qui, chez l'homme, s'ouvre à la partie inférieure de la face entre les deux mâchoires, reçoit les aliments et donne passage à la voix. En parlant des animaux, se dit des bêtes de somme et de trait : bouche d'un bœuf, d'un cheval. On dit aussi : la bouche d'un saumon, d'une carpe, d'une grenouille. Bouche close, silence. Ouvrir la bouche, parler. Provisions de bouche, vivres. Faire venir l'eau à la bouche, exciter le désir. Faire la petite bouche, le difficile, le dégoûté. La déesse aux cent bouches, la Renommée. Fig. Considérée par rapport à la nourriture qu'elle consomme : faire sortir d'une ville assiégée les bouches inutiles. Ouverture : la bouche d'un canon, d'un four. Bouche à feu, pièce d'artillerie. Bouche de chaleur, ouverture au moyen de laquelle la chaleur se communique. Pl. Embouchures d'un fleuve : les bouches du Nil, du Rhône, etc. BOUCHÉ, E adj. Fermé, obstrué : trou mal bouché. Fig. Sans intelligence : enfant bouché. Temps bouché, temps couvert. BOUCHÉE (ché) n. f. Ce qu'on met de nourriture, en une fois, dans la bouche. Petit vol-au-vent qui varie de nom, suivant les garnitures qu'il contient : bouchée aux huîtres, à la financière, à la reine, etc. Pâtiss. Petit four. Manger une bouchée, faire un repas rapide et léger. Fig. Ne faire qu'une bouchée de, exécuter ou vaincre très facilement. BOUCHEMENT (man) n. m. (de boucher.) Réparation des enduits, dans les murs d'une construction. BOUCHER (ché) v. a. (du vx fr. bourche, faisceau de branchages). Fermer une ouverture : boucher une fenêtre, une bouteille. Barrer, obstruer, intercepter : boucher un passage, la vue. Ant. Déboucher. BOUCHER (ché) n. m. Qui tue les bestiaux et vend leur chair crue en détail. Fig. Homme sanguinaire. Fam. Chirurgien ignorant, maladroit. BOUCHÈRE n. f. Femme d'un boucher. BOUCHERIE (rî) n. f. Lieu où se vend la viande au détail. Commerce de boucher. Fig. Massacre, tuerie, carnage. Mener des troupes à la boucherie, à une action où elles doivent périr. BOUCHETON (À) loc. adv. Se dit des vases placés les uns sur les autres, l'ouverture en bas. BOUCHE-TROU n. m. Personne ou objet qui ne sert qu'à combler une place vide, à figurer, à faire nombre. Pl. des bouche-trous. BOUCHOIR n. m. (de boucher v. a.). Plaque de fer mobile, qui sert à fermer la bouche d'un four. BOUCHON n. m. (du vx fr. bousche, faisceau de branchages). Ce qui sert à boucher en général : bouchon de toile. Spécialem. Morceau de liège ou de verre préparé pour boucher une bouteille, un flacon. Branche de verdure ou d'arbre, qui sert d'enseigne à un cabaret ; le cabaret même. Poignée de paille tortillée. Liège adapté à une ligne de pêche et faisant office de flotteur. Jeu qui consiste à faire tomber dans certaines conditions (avec un palet ou avec une bille de billard) un bouchon supportant des pièces de monnaie. BOUCHONNEMENT (cho-ne-man) n. m. Action de bouchonner : le bouchonnement des chevaux est favorable à leur santé. BOUCHONNER (cho-né) v. a. Frotter avec un bouchon de paille ou de foin pour enlever la sueur ou la malpropreté : bouchonner un cheval. BOUCHONNIER (cho-ni-é) n. m. Qui fait ou vend des bouchons de liège. BOUCHOT (cho) n. m. Parc à moules et autres coquillages. (On dit aussi buchot.) BOUCHOTEUR n. m. Celui qui s'occupe de la reproduction des moules au moyen de bouchots. BOUCHURE n. f. Haie vive. BOUCLE n. f. (lat. buccula). Gros anneau de fer où l'on passe un câble, etc. Anneau ou rectangle de métal, avec traverse, portant un ou plusieurs ardillons. Agrafe : boucle de ceinturon. Bijou que les femmes portent aux oreilles : boucles en brillants. Spirale de cheveux frisés : boucles ondoyantes. Grande courbe d'un cours d'eau. Loc. fam. Se serrer la boucle, Se priver, être privé de manger. BOUCLER (klé) v. a. Serrer avec une boucle : boucler des guêtres, une valise. Mettre en boucle : boucler des cheveux. V. n. Etre en boucles : ses cheveux bouclent. Bomber, en parlant d'un mur. Ant. Déboucler. BOUCLETTE (klè-te) n. f. Petite boucle. BOUCLIER (kli-é) n. m. (du vx fr. boucle, bosse) Rempart portatif de métal, d'osier recouvert de peau, etc., que les guerriers d'autrefois portaient devant eux, au bras gauche, pour parer les traits ou les coups de l'ennemi : certaines peuplades sauvages se servent encore de boucliers. Levée de boucliers, révolte, insurrection armée. Fig. Défenseur, défense, appui : le bouclier des lois. Appareil protecteur mobile, servant dans le percement des souterrains. BOUDDHIQUE (bou-di-ke) adj. Qui a rapport au bouddhisme. BOUDDHISME (bou-dis-me) n. m. Religion fondée par Bouddha (Inde, Chine, Japon, Thibet, Turkestan, etc..) V. Bouddha (part. hist.) BOUDDHISTE (bou-dis-te) n. Sectateur de la religion du Bouddha. BOUDER (dé) v. n. Témoigner, laisser voir du dépit, de la mauvaise humeur, par son silence, ses actions, l'expression de sa physionomie. Au jeu de dominos, ne pas jouer parce qu'on n'a pas le dé qu'exige la pose. V. a. Bouder quelqu'un, lui marquer du mécontentement. BOUDERIE (rî) n. f. Action de bouder. Etat de quelqu'un qui boude : la bouderie est l'arme des faibles. BOUDEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) adj. et n. Qui a l'habitude de bouder. Qui marque la bouderie : mine boudeuse. BOUDIN n. m. Boyau rempli de sang et de graisse de porc assaisonnés. Spirale d'acier, de fil de fer : ressort à boudin. S'en aller en eau de boudin, échouer, aller à néant. Moulure demi-cylindrique. Fusée avec laquelle on met le feu à une mine. Saillie interne de la jante des roues d'un véhicule destiné à rouler sur des rails, qui le maintient. BOUDINAGE n. m. Action de boudiner le fil de lin ou de soie. BOUDINE n. f. Bosse des lames de verre pour les vitraux d'ornement. BOUDINER (né) v. a. Tordre légèrement le fil de lin, de soie, de laine, avant de le mettre en bobine. BOUDINIÈRE n. f. Petit entonnoir pour faire des boudins ou des saucisses. BOUDJOU n. m. Ancienne monnaie algérienne qui valait 1 fr. 86 c. Pl. des boudjous. BOUDOIR n. m. (de bouder). Petit salon de dame orné avec élégance. BOUE (boû) n. f. Poussière des rues et des chemins détrempés d'eau. Fig. Abjection : âme de boue. Traîner dans la boue, vilipender. Se traîner dans la boue, s'avilir. Tirer quelqu'un de la boue, d'un état abject. Mortier de terre. N. f. pl. Limon que déposent certaines eaux minérales. BOUÉE (bou-é) n. f. Appareil flottant, indiquant la route en mer, ou marquant un obstacle. Bouée lumineuse, bouée portant un feu. Bouée sonore, bouée portant une cloche que le mouvement de l'eau fait sonner. Bouée à sifflet, bouée munie d'un appareil siffleur actionné par des soupapes que le mouvement des eaux ouvre ou laisse se refermer. Bouée de sauvetage, appareil flottant que l'on jette à une personne tombée à l'eau. Bouée de corps mort, bouée fixée au corps mort, dont elle indique la place aux navires qui viennent en rade. BOUEUR n. m. Qui est chargé de l'enlèvement des boues, balayures et ordures dans les villes. BOUEUX, EUSE (eû, eu-ze) adj. Plein de boue : chemin boueux ; souliers boueux. BOUFFANT (bou-fan), E adj. Qui bouffe, qui est comme gonflé : cheveux bouffants; manche bouffante. BOUFFANTE (bou-fan-te) n. f. Petit panier qui servait à faire bouffer les jupes. BOUFFARDE (bou-far-de) n. f. Pop. Grosse pipe. BOUFFE (bou-fe) adj. (ital. buffa). Bouffon : opéra bouffe. N. m. Chanteur qui remplit un rôle bouffe. BOUFFÉE (bou-fé) n. f. (de bouffer). Action subite et passagère d'un corps léger qui se porte en masse vers nous : bouffée de vent, de fumée. Air qui sort de la bouche : bouffée de vin. Fig. Mouvement subit et passager : bouffée d'orgueil, de générosité. BOUFFER (bou-fé) v. n. (de bouf, onomatopée). Exprimer sa mauvaise humeur en se gonflant les joues. (Vx.) Se gonfler : cette étoffe bouffe. Pop. Manger avec avidité. Manger./def> Activ. : bouffer de la viande. BOUFFETTE (bou-fè-te) n. f. (de bouffer). Nœud de ruban. Petite houppe de laine, de soie, etc. BOUFFI (bou-fi), E adj. Plein, gonflé : visage bouffi ; bouffi d'orgueil. Fig. Style bouffi, style enflé, ampoulé. BOUFFIR (bou-fir) v. a. Enfler, gonfler : l'hydropisie bouffit le corps. V. n. Devenir enflé : visage qui bouffit. BOUFFISSURE (bou-fi-su-re) n. f. Enflure : la morsure de la vipère détermine la bouffissure. Fig. Vanité extrême. Bouffissure de style, d'esprit, enflure, prétention. BOUFFON (bou-fon) n. m. (ital. buffa, chose bouffonne). Acteur d'un comique bas. Personnage grotesque que les rois entretenaient auprès d'eux pour s'amuser de ses facéties. Servir de bouffon, servir de jouet. BOUFFON, ONNE (bou-fon, o-ne) adj. Plaisant, facétieux, d'un comique bas : esprit, discours bouffon. Syn. burlesque. BOUFFONNER (bou-fo-né) v. n. Faire le bouffon. BOUFFONNERIE (bou-fo-ne-rî) n. f. Ce qu'on fait ou ce qu'on dit pour exciter le rire. Plaisanterie, facétie. BOUGE n. m. Petit cabinet. Logement malpropre, taudis. Partie la plus renflée d'un tonneau. Convexité des baux d'un pont de navire. Coffre qui servait, au moyen âge, pour le transport des vêtements, etc. BOUGEOIR (joir) n. m. (de bougie). Chandelier portatif, bas, muni d'un plateau avec manche ou anneau pour le saisir. BOUGER (jé) v. n. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il bougea, nous bougeons.) Se mouvoir, remuer. V. a. Changer de place : bouger des livres, des meubles. BOUGETTE (jè-te) n. f. (de bouge). Sac de cuir, grande bourse, petit coffre de voyage. BOUGIE (jî) n. f. (de Bougie, v. d'Algérie d'où l'on tirait beaucoup de cire). Chandelle de cire ou de stéarine, à mèche tressée. Chir. Appareil en formee de cylindre employé comme sonde. BOUGIER (ji-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Passer le bord d'une étoffe coupée sur la cire d'une bougie allumée pour empêcher l'effilage : bougier du drap, du taffetas. BOUGON, ONNE (o-ne) n. Qui bougonne souvent. BOUGONNER (gho-né) v. n. Fam. Murmurer, gronder entre ses dents. BOUGRAN n. m. Toile forte et gommée. BOUI-BOUI n. m. Pop. Théâtre, concert d'ordre inférieur. Pl. des bouis-bouis. BOUILLABAISSE (bou, ll mll., a-bè-se) n. f. Mets provençal, composé de poissons cuits dans de l'eau ou du vin blanc, relevé d'ail, de persil, de safran, de poivre, de laurier, etc. BOUILLAGE (bou, ll mll.) n. m. Action de faire bouillir. BOUILLAISON (bou, ll mll., è-zon) n. f. Fermentation de la bière, du cidre, etc. BOUILLANT (bou, ll mll., an), E adj. Qui bout : huile bouillante. Fig. Vif, ardent : jeunesse bouillante. BOUILLE (bou, ll mll.) n. m. Vase à grosse panse pour transporter le lait. (Syn. berthe.) Perche pour troubler l'eau. Morceau de charbon de terre. Hotte de bois pour la vendange. BOUILLER (bou, ll mll., é) v. a. Troubler l'eau avec la bouille. BOUILLERIE (bou, ll mll., e-rî) n. f. Distillerie d'eau-de-vie. BOUILLEUR (bou, ll mll.) n. m. Distillateur d'eaude-vie. Bouilleur de cru, propriétaire qui distille son propre marc, ses propres fruits. Techn. Annexe de la machine à vapeur où l'eau entre en ébullition. BOUILLI (bou, ll mll.) n. m. Viande cuite dans l'eau pour faire du bouillon : bouilli de bœuf, de mouton. BOUILLIE (bou, ll mll., î) n. f. Aliment composé de lait et de farine bouillis ensemble. Pâte à papier, à carton. Fig. et fam. Bouillie pour les chats, peine sans profit. Chose indigeste. Chose peu intelligible. BOUILLIR (bou, ll mll.) v. n. (Je bous, tu bous, il bout, nous bouillons, vous bouillez, ils bouillent. Je bouillais, nous bouillions. Je bouillis, nous bouillîmes. Je bouillirai, nous bouillirons. Je bouillirais, nous bouillirions. Bous, bouillons, bouillez. Que je bouille, que nous bouillions. Que je bouillisse, que nous bouillissions. Bouillant. Bouilli, e.) Etre en ébullition : l'eau bout à 100 degrés. Fig. : bouillir de colère. La tête bout, est excité, enflammé. Fam. Faire bouillir la marmite, pourvoir à la subsistance. BOUILLOIRE (bou, ll mll.) n. f. Vase de métal pansu pour faire bouillir de l'eau. BOUILLON (bou, ll mll.) n. m. Aliment liquide qu'on obtient en faisant bouillir dans l'eau de la viande, des légumes ou herbes : bouillon gras, maigre. Bulle qui s'élève à la surface d'un liquide bouillant. Onde tumultueuse d'un liquide s'échappant avec force : l'eau sort à gros bouillons. Pli bouffant d'une étoffe. Excroissance de chair dans une plaie. Restaurant où l'on ne donnait primitivement que du bouillon. Ensemble d'exemplaires invendus de livres ou de journaux. Bouillon de culture, bouillon de bœuf ou de poulet préparé comme milieu de culture bactériologique. Fam. Boire un bouillon, subir une perte. Bouillon d'onze heures, breuvage empoisonné. Bouillon pointu, lavement. BOUILLON-BLANC (bou, ll mll., blan) n. m. Nom vulgaire d'une espèce de molène dont les fleurs sont pectorales. Pl. des bouillons-blancs. BOUILLONNANT, E (bou, ll mll., o-nan) adj. Qui bouillonne. BOUILLONNEMENT (bou, ll mll., o-ne-man) n. m. Etat d'un liquide qui bouillonne. Fig. Agitation, effervescence. BOUILLONNER (bou, ll mll., o-né) v. n. S'élever en bouillons. Fig. S'agiter, fermenter. V. a. Faire des bouillons à : bouillonner une robe. BOUILLOTTE (bou, ll mll., o-te) n. f. Récipient métallique que l'on remplit d'eau bouillante et qui sert à chauffer les wagons, les voitures, etc. Petite bouilloire. Jeu de cartes, sorte de brelan. BOUILLOTTER (bou, ll mll., o-té) v. n. Bouillir doucement. BOUJARON n. m. Mar. Petite mesure de 6 centilitres, représentant la ration de tafia distribuée aux marins. Contenu de cette mesure. BOULAIE (lè) n. m. Terrain planté de bouleaux. BOULANGE n. f. Métier ou commerce de boulanger. Bois de boulange, bois pour chauffer le four. BOULANGEABLE (ja-ble) adj. Qui peut être boulangé ou pétri : farine boulangeable. BOULANGER (jé), ÈRE n. Qui fait et vend du pain. N. f. Sorte de danse. BOULANGER (jé) v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il boulangea, nous boulangeons.) Pétrir du pain et le cuire : boulanger de la farine. BOULANGERIE (rî) n. f. Fabrication et commerce du pain. Le lieu où il se fait, où il se vend. BOULBÈNE ou BOLBÈNE n. f. Terre argilo-sablonneuse. BOULE n. f. (lat. bulla). Corps sphérique. Boule noire, celle qui exprime le rejet dans un scrutin. Boule blanche, celle qui adopte. Boule rouge, celle qui, dans un examen, exprime une note intermédiaire entrebien et mal. Boule de signaux, ballon servant à faire des signaux dans les ports. Loc. adv. À boule vue, précipitamment. (On dit aussi à la ou à boulevue.) Pl. Jeu qui se joue avec des boules : jouer aux boules. BOULE n. m. Mobil. V. boulle. BOULEAU (lô) n. m. Genre de cupulifères bétulées, comprenant des arbres à bois blanc, des pays froids et tempérés : on extrait du bouleau un goudron qui donne au cuir de Russie une odeur caractéristique. BOULE-DE-NEIGE (nè-je) n. f. Nom vulgaire de la viorne obier. Pl. des boules-de-neige. BOULEDOGUE (ghe) n. m. Variété de dogue à mâchoires proéminentes, plus petit et plus féroce que le grand dogue. BOULER (lé) v. n. Rouler comme une boule. Bouler les cornes d'un taureau, garnir l'extrémité des cornes de boules de cuir. Pop. Envoyer bouler, envoyer promener, repousser. BOULET (lè) n. m. Sphère de fer dont on chargeait les canons, Peine infamante qui consistait a traîner un boulet de 8 livres attaché à une chaîne de 2m,50 de long : la peine du boulet fut supprimée en 1857. Fig. et fam. Personne à charge, chose très ennuyeuse : traîner son boulet. Jointure de la jambe du cheval au-dessus du paturon. (V. la planche cheval.) BOULETÉ, E adj. Art vétér. Se dit du cheval qui a le boulet déplacé en avant. BOULETTE (lè-te) n. f. Petite boule. Petite boule de pâte ou de chair hachée. Fig. et fam. Bévue. BOULETURE n. f. Etat d'un cheval bouleté. BOULEUX, EUSE (leû, eu-ze) n. Cheval, jument courts, trapus, propres aux travaux de fatigue. BOULEVARD ou BOULEVART (var) n. m. Autref., terre-plein d'un rempart. Auj., promenade, large rue plantée d'arbres. Fig. Place forte : cette ville est le boulevard de l'Italie. Protection : la justice est le boulevard des Etats. BOULEVARDER (dé) v. n. A Paris, flâner sur les grands boulevards. BOULEVARDIER (di-é), ÈRE n. A Paris, personne qui fréquente les grands boulevards. Adj. Qui a rapport à ces personnes, aux boulevards : l'esprit, l'argot boulevardier. BOULEVERSANT (vèr-san), E adj. Qui trouble, bouleverse : nouvelles bouleversantes. BOULEVERSEMENT (vèr-se-man) n. m. Trouble violent ; agitation, grand désordre, au pr. et au fig. BOULEVERSER (vér-sé) v. a. Mettre en grand désordre : bouleverser une bibliothèque. Agiter violemment, ruiner, abattre : bouleverser un Etat. Fig. Troubler, émouvoir violemment : bouleverser le cœur, l'esprit. BOULEVUE (À LA ou À) loc. adv. V. boule. BOULIER (li-é) n. m. Appareil analogue à l'abaque, comprenant des tringles de fer sur lesquelles sont enfilées des boules et qui sert à apprendre aux enfants les premiers éléments du calcul. (On dit aussi boulier compteur.) Filet. (V. bolier.) Pot de terre pansu et sans anse. BOULIMIE (mî) n. f. (gr. bous, bœuf, et limos, faim). Faim insatiable et produisant, quand elle n'est pas satisfaite, des espèces de défaillances. BOULIMIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à la boulimie : gastrite boulimique. N. Personne atteinte de boulimie. BOULIN n. m. Trou ou pot de colombier pour faire nicher les pigeons. Constr. Trou fait dans un mur pour supporter les échafaudages. Pièce de bois scellée horizontalement dans un mur, pour soutenir le plancher d'un échafaudage. BOULINE n. f. Mar. Corde amarrée vers le milieu de chaque côté d'une voile, pour lui faire prendre le vent le mieux possible. BOULINER (né) v. a. Haler avec la bouline : bouliner une voile. V. n. Naviguer à la bouline. Fam. Marcher en piétinant. BOULINGRIN n. m. (angl. bowl, boule, et green, vert). Parterre de gazon. BOULINGUE (lin-ghe) n. f. Petite voile du haut du mât. BOULINIER (ni-é), ÈRE n. et adj. Qui navigue à la bouline. BOULLE (bou-le) ou BOULE n. m. Meuble incrusté d'écaille, d'or et de cuivre, à l'imitation de ceux de l'ébéniste Boulle. BOULOIR n. m. Instrument de maçon pour remuer la chaux, le mortier. BOULON n. m. Cheville de fer qui a une tête à un bout et une fente ou un pas de vis à l'autre pour recevoir une clavette ou un écrou. BOULONNER (lo-né) v. a. Fixer avec un boulon. BOULOT, OTTE (lo, o-te) adj. et n. (rad. boule). Se dit familièrement pour Gros, gras et rond. BOULOTTER (lo-té) v. n. Pop. Vivoter doucement, sans ambition. Prospérer doucement : ça boulotte. V. a. Manger : boulotter son pain. BOULURE n. f. Rejeton qui pousse sur la racine d'un arbre. BOUMERANG ou BOOMERANG (bou-me-rangh) n. m. Chez les Australiens, arme de jet faite d'une lame de bois dur et courbé. BOUQUE n. f. Syn. anc. de détroit. BOUQUER (ké) v. n. Se dit de bêtes qu'on a fait venir par force à la bouche du terrier : faire bouquer un renard. BOUQUET (kè) n. m. Assemblage de fleurs ou de certaines choses liées ensemble : bouquet de diamants, de persil, de thym, etc. Bouquet d'arbres, très petit bois. Fig. Parfum agréable du vin. Pièce qui termine un feu d'artifice. Couronnement, conclusion. Poésie galante : bouquets à Chloris. Cadeau de fête. Fam. C'est le bouquet, c'est le plus fort, ce qu'il y a de mieux. BOUQUET (kè) n. m. Hist. nat. Grosse crevette qui devient rose par la cuisson. Lièvre, lapin mâle. BOUQUET (kè) n. m. Maladie pustuleuse particulière aux moutons et aux chèvres. BOUQUETIER (ti-é) n. m. Vase à fleurs. BOUQUETIÈRE n. f. Marchande de bouquets, de fleurs naturelles. BOUQUETIN n. m. (dimin. de bouc ou venu de bouc-estain, bouc des rochers). Genre de mammifères ruminants cavicornes, comprenant des chèvres des montagnes à cornes énormes et noueuses. BOUQUIN (kin) n. m. Vieux bouc. Cornet à bouquin, embouchure fixée à une corne de bœuf évidée en cor de chasse. BOUQUIN (kin) n. m. Vieux livre de peu de valeur. BOUQUINER (ki-né) v. n. Chercher ou consulter de vieux livres. BOUQUINERIE (ki-ne-rî) n. f. Commerce du bouquiniste. Manie de bouquiner. BOUQUINEUR, EUSE (ki, eu-ze) n. et adj. Qui aime à bouquiner. Amateur de vieux livres. BOUQUINISTE (ki-nis-te) n. m. Qui fait le commerce des vieux livres. BOURACAN n. m. Ancien tissu de laine, de nature assez grossière. BOURBE n. f. Amas de boue dans les marais, les étangs. BOURBEUX, EUSE (beû, eu-ze) adj. Plein de bourbe. BOURBIER (bi-é) n. m. Lieu creux et plein de boue. Fig. Mauvaise affaire : il s'est mis dans un bourbier. Impureté, infamie : le bourbier du vice. BOURBILLON (ll mll.) n. m. Amas de bourbe. Tissu cellulaire gangrené, blanc, qui occupe le centre d'un furoncle. BOURBONIEN, ENNE (ni-in, è-ne) adj. Qui concerne la famille des Bourbons. Nez bourbonien, aquilin. N. Partisan des Bourbons. BOURBONNAIS, E (bo-nè, è-ze) adj. et n. Du Bourbonnais. BOURCER (sé) v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il bourça, nous bourçons.) Carguer une voile en partie. BOURCET (sè) n. m. Voile en formee de trapèze employée dans les lougres, les chasse-marée, etc. BOURCETTE (sè-te) n. f. Syn. de mâche. BOURDAINE (dè-ne) ou BOURGÈNE n. f. Arbuste dont le bois, réduit en charbon, sert à la fabrication de la poudre de chasse. BOURDALOU n. m. Tresse ou ruban de chapeau avec une boucle. Bande de cuir verni, garnissant un shako en dehors à sa partie inférieure. BOURDE n. m. Fam. Mensonge, défaite, baliverne : conter des bourdes. BOURDER (dé) v. n. Débiter des bourdes. BOURDEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. et adj. Qui débite des bourdes. BOURDILLON (ll mll.) n. m. Bois de chêne refendu, propre à faire des douves pour les futailles. BOURDON n. m. Bâton de pèlerin. Genre d'insectes hyménoptères, voisins des abeilles, à corps gros et velu. Grosse cloche. Omission de mots dans une composition typographique. Un des jeux de l'orgue, qui fait la basse. Faux bourdon, Mâle des abeilles. Faux-bourdon, Mus. V. faux-bourdon. BOURDONNANT (do-nan), E adj. Qui bourdonne. BOURDONNEMENT (do-ne-man) n. m. Bruit que fait le vol des insectes et de certains petits oiseaux : le bourdonnement des ruches. Fig. Murmure sourd et confus : bourdonnement de la foule. Bruit continuel dans les oreilles. BOURDONNER (do-né) v. n. Faire entendre un bourdonnement. Murmurer. V. a. Chanter ou dire à voix basse : bourdonner un air. BOURDONNET (do-nè) n. m. Tampon de charpie, de ouate, mis dans une plaie pour en absorber le pus. BOURDONNEUR, EUSE (do-neur, eu-ze) n. et adj. Qui bourdonne : le colibri est un bourdonneur ; insecte bourdonneur. BOURDONNIÈRE (do-ni-ère) n. f. Appareil employé en apiculture pour se débarrasser des mâles ou faux bourdons. Arrondissement pratiqué à la partie supérieure du chardonnet d'une porte. BOURG (bour) n. m. (all. burg). Gros village où l'on tient marché. Bourg pourri, bourg anglais dont les électeurs vendaient facilement leurs suffrages au candidat qui désirait se faire envoyer au Parlement. Place forte d'un parti politique. BOURGADE n. f. Petit bourg. BOURGÈNE n. f. Bot. V. bourdaine. BOURGEOIS, E (joi, oi-ze) n. (rad. bourg). Autref., habitant d'une ville, jouissant de certains droits particuliers, analogues aux droits de cité. Personne aisée qui habite la ville. Patron, maître, dans le langage des ouvriers. Adj. Qui tient à la bourgeoisie : maison bourgeoise. Commun : manières bourgeoises. Antilibéral, antiartistique : préjugés bourgeois. Confortable : ordinaire bourgeois. BOURGEOISEMENT (joi-ze-man ) adv. D'une manière bourgeoise : vivre bourgeoisement. BOURGEOISIE (joi-zî) n. f. Qualité de bourgeois. Autref., classe intermédiaire entre la noblesse et le peuple. Droits de bourgeoisie, autref., privilèges de cette classe. BOURGEON (jon) n. m. Bouton qui pousse sur les branches des arbres. Nouveau jet de la vigne. Fig. Bouton au visage. BOURGEONNEMENT (jo-ne-man) n. m. Développement des bourgeons : le bourgeonnement s'opère au printemps. BOURGEONNER (jo-né) v. n. Pousser des bourgeons : les arbres bourgeonnent. Fig. Avoir des boutons : son nez bourgeonne. BOURGERON n. m. Courte blouse de toile que portent certains ouvriers, les soldats, etc. BOURGMESTRE (bourgh'-mès-tre) n. m. Premier magistrat de quelques villes de Belgique, d'Allemagne, de Suisse, de Hollande, etc., et que l'on nomme maire en France. BOURGOGNE n. m. Vin récolté en Bourgogne : boire un verre de bourgogne. — Les principaux bourgognes sont : le chambertin, le pommard, le clos-vougeot, le corton, le musigny, le romanée, le montrachet, le beaune, le chablis, etc. BOURGUIGNON, ONNE (ghi, o-ne) adj. et n. De la Bourgogne. BOURGUIGNOTTE (ghi-gno-te) n. f. Casque très complet, en usage de la fin du xve à la fin du xviie siècle. BOURLINGUER (ghé) v. n. Mar. Se dit d'un navire qui fatigue en luttant contre une grosse mer. Pop. Exercer un métier pénible ; faire un travail rude et fatigant. BOURNONITE n. f. Minéral qui n'est autre qu'un sulfure de plomb, d'antimoine et de cuivre. BOURRACHE (bou-ra-che) n. f. Genre de borraginacées, à larges fleurs bleues, parfois blanches ou roses, comprenant des plantes béchiques expectorantes, diurétiques et dépuratives. BOURRADE (bou-ra-de) n. f. Morsure du chien qui, d'un coup de gueule, enlève du poil au gibier qui court. Fig. Coup brusque. Paroles vives et rudes. BOURRAGE (bou-ra-je) n. m. Action de bourrer. BOURRASQUE (bou-ras-ke) n. f. Vent impétueux et de peu de durée. Fig. Accès passager de mauvaise humeur. Attaque soudaine et violente. BOURRE (bou-re) n. f. (bas lat. bura, poil). Amas de poils arrachés à une bête. Poils servant à garnir les selles, les bâts, etc. Ce qu'on met par-dessus la charge des armes à feu pour la maintenir. Partie grossière de la soie, de la laine. Bot. Bourgeon. Fig. Chose sans valeur. Nom vulgaire de la cane. Sorte de jeu d'écarté se jouant entre trois joueurs au moins ou six au plus. BOURREAU (bou-rô) n. m. Homme chargé de mettre à exécution les peines corporelles prononcées par une cour criminelle, notamment la peine de mort. Fig. Homme cruel, inhumain. Bourreau d'argent, prodigue. (Le fém. bourrelle est vieux et peu us.) BOURRÉE (bou-ré) n. f. Fagot de menu bois. Chorégr. Danse d'Auvergne ; air sur lequel on l'exécute. BOURRÈLEMENT (bou-rè-le-man) n. m. (de bourreau). Douleur cruelle. Fig. Tourment moral : le bourrèlement du remords. BOURRELER (bou-re-lé) v. a. (Prend un è grave devant une syllabe muette : je bourrèle.) Tourmenter comme un bourreau : la conscience bourrèle les méchants. BOURRELET (bou-re-lè) ou BOURLET (lè) n. m. Coussin rond et vide par le milieu. Gaine remplie de bourre, qui se met aux portes, aux fenêtres. Coiffure rembourrée ou élastique pour protéger les petits enfants contre les effets des chutes. Renflement circulaire à la bouche des canons, sur les cartouches, etc. Partie renflée d'une pièce de métal. Garniture métallique ou de bois. BOURRELIER (bou-re-li-é) n. m. Fabricant, marchand de harnais. BOURRELLERIE (bou-rè-le-rî) n. f. Etat et commerce du bourrelier. Etablissement de bourrelier. BOURRER (bou-ré) v. a. Arracher du poil au gibier qui court, en parlant d'un chien : chien qui bourre un lièvre. Enfoncer la bourre dans une arme à feu : bourrer un fusil. Garnir de bourre : bourrer un fauteuil. Faire manger avec excès : bourrer un enfant de gâteaux. Fig. : bourrer un élève de grec. Maltraiter : bourrer quelqu'un de coups. Se bourrer v. pr. Se maltraiter réciproquement. Manger avec excès. Ant. Débourrer. BOURRICHE (bou-ri-che) n. f. Panier pour envoyer du gibier, du poisson ; son contenu : bourriche d'huîtres. BOURRIQUE (bou-ri-que) n. f. Anesse. Fig. Très ignorant : tel fait le savant qui n'est qu'une bourrique. BOURRIQUET (bou-ri-kè) n. m. Anon ou âne de petite taille. Civière à mortier ou à pierres pour monter les produits d'une mine. BOURROIR (bou-roir) n. m. Pilon pour bourrer. BOURRU (bou-ru), E adj. et n. D'une humeur brusque et chagrine. Vin bourru, vin blanc nouveau qui n'a point fermenté. Ant. Affable, doux, câlin. BOURSAULT ou BOURSEAU (sô) n. m. Grosse moulure qui s'étend tout le long du sommet d'un toit. BOURSE n. f. (du gr. bursa, cuir). Petit sac à argent. Fig. L'argent qu'on y met : aider quelqu'un de sa bourse. Sans bourse délier, sans donner d'argent. Pension gratuite dans un collège. Valeur monétaire en Turquie, valant 500 piastres. Lieu, édifice où se font les opérations financières sur les valeurs publiques, obligations, actions, etc. (V. Part. hist.) Marché de ces valeurs. Temps qu'il dure. Filet pour chasser le lapin au furet. Bot. Capsule des anthères. Prov. : Loger le diable dans sa bourse, n'avoir pas le sou. BOURSICOT (ko) ou BOURSICAUT (kô) n. m. Petite bourse. Petite somme amassée avec économie et mise en réserve. BOURSICOTER (té) v. n. Paire de petites économies. Faire de petites opérations à la Bourse. BOURSICOTIER (ti-é), ÈRE ou BOURSICOTEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Personne qui fait de petites opérations de bourse. Adj. : manie boursicotière. BOURSIER (si-é), ÈRE n. Personne qui spécule à la Bourse. Personne qui fabrique des bourses. Elève qui jouit d'une bourse dans un établissement d'instruction publique. Adj. : un élève boursier. — On n'est boursier qu'après un examen, les bourses étant données au concours. Les boursiers doivent être bons élèves, car la bourse peut leur être retirée s'ils n'ont ni application ni conduite. Le gouvernement et les villes payent leur pension. Il y a des bourses entières, des demi-bourses et des quarts de bourse. BOURSOUFLAGE n. m. Etat de ce qui est boursouflé. Fig. Enflure du style. BOURSOUFLÉ, E adj. Enflé, bouffi, gonflé. Fig. Vide et emphatique : style, discours boursouflé. BOURSOUFLEMENT (man) n. m. Etat de ce qui est boursouflé. Augmentation de volume. BOURSOUFLER (flé) v. a. Rendre enflé, gonflé, gros et mou. Fig. Rendre vain : l'orgueil boursoufle les sots. Se boursoufler v. pr. Devenir enflé. BOURSOUFLURE n. f. Enflure, au prop. et au fig. : boursouflure du visage, du style. BOUSAGE (za-je) n. m. Passage au bain de bouse des étoffes sur lesquelles on a imprimé le mordant. BOUSCULADE (bous-ku) n. f. Action de bousculer. (On dit aussi, mais moins, bousculement n. m.) BOUSCULER (bous-ku-lé) v. a. Mettre sens dessus dessous. Pousser brusquement en tous sens. Fig. et fam. Gronder, exciter. Se bousculer v. pr. Se pousser réciproquement. BOUSE (bou-ze) n. f. (du gr. bous, bœuf). Fiente de bœuf, de vache. BOUSER (zé) v. a. Former l'aire d'une grange avec un mélange de terre franche et de bouse. Soumettre à l'opération du bousage : bouser des toiles. V. n. Evacuer de la boue. BOUSIER (zi-é) n. m. Nom vulgaire de divers insectes coléoptères coprophages. BOUSILLAGE (zi, ll mll.) n. m. Mélange de chaume et de terre détrempée dont on fait des murs de clôture. Fig. et fam. Ouvrage mal fait. BOUSILLER (zi, ll mll., e) v. n. Maçonner en bousillage. V. a. Faire mal quelque chose. BOUSILLEUR, EUSE (zi, ll mll., eur, eu-ze) n. Qui bousille. BOUSIN (zin) n. m. Matière étrangère qui recouvre des pierres quand on les extrait de la carrière. BOUSINGOT (zin-go) n. m. Petit chapeau de marin en cuir verni. BOUSSOLE (bou-so-le) n. f. (ital. bossola, petite boîte). Cadran dont l'aiguille aimantée se tourne toujours vers le N. Fig. Guide : vos conseils seront ma boussole. Très fam. Perdre la boussole, l'esprit, la tête. — La boussole était inconnue des anciens ; mais il paraît que les Chinois en faisaient usage plus de 1.000 ans avant l'ère chrétienne. Ils en enseignèrent l'usage aux Arabes, qui le transmirent eux-mêmes aux Occidentaux à l'époque des croisades. Le cercle que parcourt l'aiguille est divisé en 32 parties et se nomme rose des vents. La boussole est indispensable aux navigateurs, aux explorateurs ; elle leur permet de se diriger au milieu des mers et de parcourir les régions inconnues. BOUSTIFAILLE (bous-ti-fa, ll mll.) n. f. Pop. Festin, bombance, et par ext., aliments, mangeaille. BOUSTROPHÉDON (bous-tro) n. m. (gr. bous, bœuf, et strephein, tourner). Sorte d'écriture grecque très ancienne dont les lignes allaient, sans discontinuer, de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche. BOUT (bou) n. m. Extrémité : le bout d'une gaule. Fin : le bout de l'année. Garniture à l'extrémité de certains objets : un bout de parapluie. Fragment : bout de chandelle. Très petite quantité, etc. : faire un bout de conduite. Fam. Bout de femme, d'homme, personne de très petite taille. Bout d'aile, plume du bout de l'aile. Bout de l'an, service funèbre en l'honneur de quelqu'un, un an après sa mort. Fig. : rire du bout des dents, s'efforcer de rire. Savoir sur le bout du doigt, parfaitement. Pousser à bout, faire perdre patience. Mettre à bout, réduire au silence. Etre à bout, ne savoir que devenir. Venir à bout de, triompher de, réussir à. A tout bout de champ, à tout propos. Au bout du monde, très loin . Loc. prépos. A bout de, n'ayant plus : être à bout de ressources, de patience. Loc. adv. : Bout à bout, l'un ajouté à l'autre. De bout en bout, d'un bout à l'autre, d'une extrémité à l'autre, entièrement. A bout portant, le bout d'une arme à feu touchant le but. Au bout du compte, après tout. BOUTADE n. f. Caprice brusque. Saillie d'esprit ou d'humeur. BOUTARGUE, BOTARGUE ou POUTARGUE (tar-ghe) n. f. Mets de l'Europe méridionale, composé d'œufs de mulet pressés, salés et séchés au soleil ou fumés. BOUT-DEHORS ou BOUTE-HORS (or) n. m. Mar. Pièce de mâture que l'on ajoute à une vergue pour porter des voiles supplémentaires, quand le vent est faible. Pl. des bouts-dehors ou boutehors. BOUTE-EN-TRAIN (bou-tan-trin) n. invar. Personne qui met les autres en train, en gaieté. BOUTEFEU n. et adj. m. Bâton muni d'une mèche allumée pour mettre le feu aux canons. (Vx.) Fig. Qui excite une sédition, des querelles : on arrêta les boutefeux. (Vx.) Pl. des boutefeux. BOUTEILLE (té, ll mll.) n. f. (du vx fr. boute, tonneau). Vase à goulot étroit, pour contenir les liquides ; son contenu. Aimer la bouteille, aimer à boire. C'est la bouteille à l'encre, cela est obscur, embrouillé, on n'y connaît rien. Phys. Bouteille de Leyde, condensateur électrique construit pour la première fois en 1746 par trois savants hollandais. BOUTEILLER (tè, ll mll., é) ou BOUTILLIER (ti, ll mll., é) n. m. Officier chargé de l'intendance du vin chez un roi, un prince, etc. BOUTER (té) v. a. Mettre, placer. (Vx.) BOUTEROLLE (ro-le) n. f. Garniture de métal au bas d'un fourreau d'épée. Sorte de filet. Outil de bijoutier, de serrurier, etc. Une des gardes de la serrure. Chacune des fentes de la clef. BOUTEROUE (roû) n. f. Borne placée aux angles d'un édifice d'un portail, pour les préserver du choc des voitures. (On dit aussi chasse-roue.) BOUTE-SELLE (sè-le) n. m. invar. Sonnerie de trompette ordonnant aux cavaliers de bouter (placer) la selle sur le cheval, de le seller pour partir. BOUTIQUE n. f. (gr. apothêkê ; de apotithêmi, je dépose). Lieu d'étalage et de vente au détail. Ensemble des marchandises qu'il contient. Atelier. Ensemble des outils d'un artisan. Par dénigr. Maison mal tenue : quelle boutique ! Boîte ménagée dans le fond d'un bateau, percée de trous pour le renouvellement de l'eau, et dans laquelle les pêcheurs conservent le poisson vivant. BOUTIQUIER (ki-é), ÈRE n. Personne qui tient boutique. BOUTIS (ti) n. m. Endroit où un sanglier a fouillé avec son boutoir. BOUTISSE (ti-se) n. f. Mac. Pierre placée selon sa longueur dans un mur, de manière à laisser voir ses deux bouts. BOUTOIR n. m. Outil de maréchal et de corroyeur. Groin du sanglier. Fig. Coup de boutoir, trait d'humeur, propos brusque et blessant. BOUTON n. m. Petit corps proéminent, qui pousse sur une plante et donne naissance à une tige, à une fleur, à une feuille : bouton de rose. Tumeur sur la peau. Cercle de métal, de corne, de bois, etc., couvert ou non d'étoffe servant à attacher les vêtements. Ce qui a vaguement la formee d'un bouton : bouton de fleuret, de porte, de sonnette. Bouton de feu, bouton de fer rougi au feu, qui s'applique dans plusieurs opérations de chirurgie, de maréchalerie. BOUTON-D'ARGENT (jan) n. m. Bot. Nom vulgaire de deux renoncules. Pl. des boutons-d'argent. BOUTON-D'OR n. m. Nom vulgaire de la renoncule âcre, à fleurs jaunes, commune dans les prés. Pl. des boutons-d'or. BOUTONNANT (to-nan), E adj. Qui se boutonne : redingote boutonnante. BOUTONNER (to-né) v. n. Pousser des boutons : l'abricotier boutonne de bonne heure. V. a. Attacher, arrêter avec des boutons : boutonner un habit. Toucher avec le bout du fleuret : boutonner son adversaire. Ant. Déboutonner. BOUTONNERIE (to-ne-rî) n. f. Fabrique, commerce de boutons. BOUTONNEUX, EUSE (to-neû, eu-ze) adj. Couvert de boutons. BOUTONNIER (to-ni-é), ÈRE n. Personne qui fait ou vend des boutons. BOUTONNIÈRE (to-ni) n. f. Petite fente faite à un vêtement, pour passer le bouton. BOUT-SAIGNEUX (sè-gneû) n. m. Cou d'un veau ou d'un mouton vendu à la boucherie. Pl. des bouts-saigneux. BOUTS-RIMÉS n. m. pl. Vers que quelqu'un fait sur des rimes qu'on lui impose. Sing. Pièce de vers composée sur des rimes données : un mauvais bout-rimé. BOUTURAGE n. m. Multiplication des végétaux par boutures. BOUTURE n. f. Pousse ou rejeton d'un arbre, qui, étant mis en terre, prend racine. — Plusieurs grands arbres, le peuplier, le saule, le platane, etc., se reproduisent par boutures. Les autres moyens de reproduction sont la marcotte et la greffe. Marcotter une plante, c'est coucher en terre une ou plusieurs de ses branches, afin qu'elles produisent des racines, tandis qu'elles tiennent encore à la branche mère. La greffe consiste à appliquer un rameau d'un végétal sur un autre végétal, de manière que leur sève puisse se mettre promptement en communication. Elle ne réussit que sur les végétaux de même nature. BOUTURER (ré) v. n. Pousser des tiges par le pied, des drageons. V. a. Reproduire par boutures : bouturer des saules. BOUVEAU (vô) ou BOUVELET (lè) n. m. Jeune bœuf. BOUVERIE (rî) n. f. Etable à bœufs. BOUVET (vé) n. m. Rabot pour faire des rainures. BOUVIER (vi-é), ÈRE n. Qui conduit ou garde les bœufs. Fig. Personne grossière. BOUVILLON (ll mll.) n. m. Jeune bœuf, depuis son sevrage jusqu'à la perte de sa première incisive caduque ou dent de lait. BOUVREUIL (vreu, l mll.) n. m. Genre de passereaux conirostres, comprenant des oiseaux chanteurs à tête noire et à gorge rouge. BOUVRIL (vril') n. m. Lieu où on loge les bœufs dans les abattoirs. BOVINE adj. f. De l'espèce du bœuf : bête bovine. Race, espèce bovine, ensemble des animaux qu'engendre le taureau domestique. BOVINÉS (né) ou BOVIDÉS (dé) n. m. pl. Tribu de mammifères artiodactyles ruminants, renfermant les bœufs, etc. S. un boviné ou bovidé. BOXE (bok-se) n. f. (angl. box). Art, action de boxer. Sorte de pugilat fort usité en Angleterre, et qui est complété dans la boxe française par les coups de pied de la savate. BOXE (bok-se) n. f. ou BOX (bokss) n. m. (mot angl.). Loge ou stalle d'écurie dans laquelle un seul cheval est logé sans être attaché. BOXER (bok-sé) v. n. Se battre à coups de poing, spécialement d'après les règles de la boxe. BOXEUR, EUSE (bok-seur, eu-ze) n. et adj. Qui se livre ou s'exerce aux combats de boxe. BOYARD ou BOÏARD (bo-iar) n. m. Nom des anciens nobles de Russie, de Transylvanie et des Provinces danubiennes. BOYAU (boi-iô) n. m. Intestin. Conduit de cuir, de toile, de caoutchouc, etc., adapté à une pompe. Fig. Chemin long et étroit. Tranchée en zigzag qui relie les ouvrages des assiégeants. Corde à boyau, corde faite avec les intestins de certains animaux, qui sert a garnir les violons, les harpes, etc. BOYAUDERIE (boi-iô-de-rî) n. f. Lieu où l'on prépare les boyaux. Industrie ayant pour objet de préparer les boyaux pour les employer à divers usages. BOYAUDIER (boi-iô-di-é), ÈRE n. Ouvrier, ouvrière qui travaille à la préparation des boyaux. BOYCOTTAGE (bo-i-ko-ta-je) n. m. Action de boycotter. BOYCOTTER (bo-i-ko-té) v. a. (de Boycott, le premier propriétaire irlandais mis à l'index.) Mettre en interdit, en quarantaine. Menacer de mort. BOYCOTTEUR, EUSE (bo-i-ko-teur, eu-ze) n. Personne qui boycotte. BRABANÇON, ONNE (o-ne) adj. et n. Du Brabant. BRACELET (lè) n. m. (de bras.) Ornement que les femmes portent au bras. Objet quelconque de formee analogue. Sorte d'anneau qui orne le fût des colonnes. BRACHIAL, E, AUX (ki) adj. (lat. brachium, bras). Qui a rapport au bras : artère brachiale. BHACHIOPODES (ki) n. m. pl. Classe de molluscoïdes marins, à coquilles bivalves et munies de deux bras enroulés en spirale. S. un brachiopode. BRACHYCÉPHALE (ki) adj. et n. (gr. brakhus, court, et kephalê, tête). Se dit d'hommes dont le crâne est peu allongé, la largeur égalant presque la longueur. BRACHYGRAPHIE (ki, fî) n. f. (gr. brakhus, court, et graphein, écrire). Art d'écrire par abréviation. BRACHYURES (ki) n. m. pl. Groupe de crustacés décapodes, qui ont l'abdomen très réduit, tels les crabes. S. un brachyure. BRACONNAGE (ko-na-je) n. m. Action de braconner. BRACONNER (ko-né) v. n. (rad. braque, espèce de chien). Chasser : 1° en des temps défendus; 2° avec des engins prohibés ; 3° sans permis ; 4° sur des terres réservées. BRACONNIER (ko-ni-é), ÈRE n. Celui qui braconne. Autref., agent de vénerie chargé de dresser les braques. Adj. : humeur braconnière. BRACONNIÈRE (ko-ni-è-re) n. f. Pièce d'armure qui protège le corps, de la ceinture au milieu de la cuisse. (V. la planche armure.) BRACTÉE (té) n. f. Nom des petites feuilles qui recouvrent les fleurs avant leur développement. BRACTÉAL, E, AUX adj. Qui concerne les bractées : feuilles bractéales. BRACTÉOLE n. f. Bractée d'ordre secondaire. Techn. Feuille d'or défectueuse, dans les ateliers de batteurs d'or. BRADYPE n. m. Mammifère édenté. (On l'appelle aussi aï et paresseux.) BRADYPEPSIE (pèp-sî) n. f. (gr. bradus, difficile, et pepsis, digestion). Digestion lente et difficile. BRAGUE (bra-ghe) n. f. Caleçon, culotte. (Vx.) Mar. Cordage qui limite le recul d'une bouche à feu. BRAGUETTE (ghè-te) n. f. V. brayette. BRAHMANE, BRAME, BRAMIN ou BRAMINE n. m. Membre de la caste sacerdotale, la première des quatre castes, dans l'Hindoustan. BRAHMANIQUE adj. Qui a rapport au brahmanisme : doctrines brahmaniques. BRAHMANISME (nis-me) n. m. Religion de Brahma. V. Part. hist. BRAI (brè) n. m. Résine du pin et du sapin. BRAIE (brè) n. f. (celtiq. bracca). Linge d'enfant, couche. Pl. Ancien vêtement gaulois, servant de pantalon. BRAILLARD, E (bra, ll mll., ar) ou BRAILLEUR, EUSE (bra, ll mll., eur, eu-ze) adj. et n. Qui braille, crie fort et mal à propos. BRAILLEMENT (bra, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Action de brailler. BRAILLER (bra, ll mll., é) v. n. (rad. braire, dans le vx sens de crier). Parler bien haut, beaucoup et mal à propos. Fam. Crier. Chanter mal et fort. BRAIMENT (brè-man) n. m. Cri prolongé de l'âne. BRAIRE (brè-re) v. n. et déf. (bas lat. bragere, hennir. — Ne s'emploie guère qu'à l'inf. et aux 3es pers. de l'ind. pr. : il brait, ils braient ; du fut. : il braira, ils brairont ; du cond. : il brairait, ils brairaient.) Crier, en parlant de l'âne. BRAISE (brè-ze) n. f. Bois réduit en charbons, ardents ou éteints : la braise peut asphyxier comme le charbon. BRAISER (brè-zé) v. a. Faire cuire à feu doux, sans évaporation, de manière que les viandes conservent tous leurs sucs : braiser un gigot de mouton. BRAISIER (brè-zi-é) n. m. Huche pour la braise. BRAISIÈRE (brè-zi) n. f. Etouffoir pour la braise. Casserole à couvercle servant à braiser. BRAME n. m. V. brahmane. BRAMEMENT (man) n. m. Cri du cerf et du daim. BRAMER (mé) v. n. Crier, en parlant du cerf, du daim et de certains autres animaux du même genre. BRAMIN, BRAMINE n. m. V. brahmane. BRAN n. m. (d'orig. gaul.). Partie la plus grossière du son. Pop. Matière fécale. Bran de scie, sciure, poudre qui tombe du bois qu'on scie, et qui ressemble à du son. Bran d'agace (de pie), nom donné à la gomme qui exsude de l'écorce du prunier et du cerisier. BRANC ou BRAND (bran) n. m. Epée à lame large et forte, en usage au moyen âge. BRANCARD (kar) n. m. (du provenç. brancal). Espèce de civière sur laquelle on transporte des malades, des blessés, des choses fragiles. (V. civière.) Chacune des deux prolonges de bois entre lesquelles on attelle le cheval. BRANCARDER (dé) v. n. Transporter avec un brancard d'ambulance. (Peu us.) BRANCARDIER (di-é) n. m. Préposé au service des brancards sur lesquels on transporte les blessés. BRANCHAGE n. m. Toutes les branches d'un arbre : élaguer le branchage d'un arbre trop touffu. Amas de branches : faire des huttes de branchages. BRANCHE n. f. (lat. pop. branca). Bois que pousse le tronc d'un arbre, d'un arbuste ou d'un arbrisseau. (V. plante.) Division d'un cours d'eau : les branches du Nil. Fig. Différentes parties d'une science : les branches de renseignement. Chacune des familles sortant d'une même souche : les Valois, les Bourbons sont des branches de Capétiens. BRANCHÉE (ché) n. f. Ce que porte une branche. BRANCHEMENT (man) n. m. Chacun des tuyaux secondaires qui aboutissent à un tuyau principal. BRANCHER (ché) v. n. Percher sur des branches d'arbre : l'alouette ne branche pas. V. a. Pendre à une branche d'arbre : brancher un voleur. Diviser une conduite principale en tuyaux secondaires. BRANCHETTE (chè-te) n. f. Petite branche. BRANCHE-URSINE n. f. Bot. Nom vulgaire de l'acanthe commune. BRANCHIAL, E, AUX (chi) adj. Qui a rapport aux branchies : veines branchiales. BRANCHIES (chi) n. f. pl. (gr. bragchia). Organes respiratoires des poissons, vulgairement appelés ouïes, et composés de lames analogues aux dents d'un peigne. S. une branchie. BRANCHIOPODES (ki) n. m. pl. Sous-ordre de crustacés à carapace et à nombreuses paires de pattes. S. un branchiopode. BRANCHU (chu), E adj. Qui a beaucoup de branches. BRAND (bran) n. f. V. branc. BRANDADE n. f. (provenç. brandado). Préparation de morue à la provençale, avec de l'ail, du persil, du jus de citron, du poivre, et battue avec de l'huile d'olive. BRANDE n. f. Sorte de bruyère ; lieu où elle pousse. Fagot enduit de matières inflammables, employé en pyrotechnie. BRANDEBOURG (bour) n. m. Passementerie, galon formeant des dessins variés ou entourant les boutonnières ou même tenant lieu de boutonnières. Berceau de jardin. N. f. Casaque à longues manches. BRANDEBOURGEOIS, E (joi, joi-ze) adj. et n. Du Brandebourg. BRANDEVIN n. m. (flam. brandewyn, vin brûlé). Eau-de-vie de vin. BRANDEVINIER (ni-é), ÈRE n. Celui, celle qui fabrique ou vend de l'eau-de-vie. BRANDILLER (di, ll mll., é) v. a. Mouvoir deçà et delà : brandiller les jambes. V. n. Flotter, s'agiter. BRANDILLOIRE (ll mll.) n. f. Balançoire faite avec des cordes ou des branches d'arbre entrelacées. BRANDIR v. a. (du vx fr. brand, épée). Agiter avec la main avant de frapper ou de lancer : brandir un sabre, un javelot. BRANDON n. m. (all. brand, torche). Flambeau de paille tortillée. Paille tortillée au bout d'un bâton placé aux extrémités d'un champ pour indiquer que les fruits en sont saisis. Corps enflammé qui s'élève d'un incendie. Fig. : Allumer le brandon de la discorde, la provoquer. BRANDONNER (do-né) v. a. Mettre des brandons à : brandonner un champ. BRANDY n. m. En Angleterre, eau-de-vie. BRANLANT (lan), E adj. Qui branle : tête branlante. Ant. Fixe, immobile, stable. BRANLE (subst. verb. de branler) n. m. Oscillation d'un corps : le branle d'une cloche. Fig. Première impulsion donnée à une chose : mettre en branle. Danse en rond. Hamac de matelot. Fig. Donner le branle, mettre tous les autres en train. BRANLE-BAS (bâ) n. m. invar. Mar. Préparatifs de combat à bord d'un vaisseau : sonner le branle-bas. Fig. Bouleversement, tapage. BRANLEMENT (man) n. m. Mouvement de ce qui branle. BRANLER (lé) v. a. Agiter, remuer : branler la tête. V. n. Chanceler, osciller : le plancher branle. Bouger : personne ne branla. Fig. et fam. Branler dans le manche, être en danger de perdre sa place, le crédit ou la faveur dont on jouit. BRANLOIRE n. f. Planche mobile, servant de balançoire. BRAQUE n. m. Chien de chasse à poil ras et oreilles pendantes : le braque est un bon chien d'arrêt. Adj. et n. Fig. et fam. Etourdi, écervelé. BRAQUEMART (ke-mar) n. m. Epée à lame courte et large, en usage aux xive et xve siècles. BRAQUEMENT (ke-man) n. m. Action de braquer : le braquement d'un canon. BRAQUER (ké) v. a. Tourner un objet vers un point : braquer un canon ; braquer les yeux sur quelqu'un. BRAS (bra) n. m. (lat. brachium). Membre du corps humain qui tient à l'épaule, et, plus précisément, partie qui s'étend de l'épaule au coude. Partie du membre antérieur du cheval, comprise entre le genou et l'épaule. Support latéral d'un siège. Tige qui transmet un mouvement. Partie d'un fleuve, d'une mer. Fig. Travail : vivre de ses bras. Puissance : le bras de Dieu. Vaillance : tout cède à son bras. Recevoir à bras ouverts, accueillir avec joie. Couper bras et jambes, décourager. Avoir quelqu'un sur les bras, l'avoir à sa charge. Demeurer les bras croisés, ne rien faire. Avoir le bras long, avoir de l'influence. Les bras lui tombent, il est anéanti. Bras séculier, puissance du juge auquel on renvoyait l'exécution de certaines ordonnances ecclésiastiques. Bras de levier, distance du point d'appui aux deux forces : puissance et résistance. Bras d'une vergue, cordage qui sert à l'orienter. Loc. adv. : A tour de bras, avec force. A bras, à force de bras. A bras-le-corps, par le milieu du corps. A bras raccourcis, avec la plus grande violence. Bras dessus, bras dessous, en se donnant le bras. BRASER (zé) v. a. Réunir deux morceaux d'un même métal ou de métaux différents à l'aide d'un autre plus fusible. BRASERO (zé) n. m. (m. espagn.). Bassine remplie de braise, de charbons ardents. Pl. des braseros. — En Espagne, les braseros remplacent souvent les cheminées. L'acide carbonique qui s'en dégage peut asphyxier ; il faut avoir soin d'aérer. BRASIER (zi-é) n. m. Feu de charbons incandescents. BRASILLER (zi, ll mll., é) v. a. Faire griller sur de la braise : faire brasiller des pêches. V. n. Scintiller en parlant de la mer, soit par phosphorescence, soit par la réflexion de la lumière d'un astre. BRASQUAGE (bras-ka) n. m. Action de brasquer. BRASQUE (bras-ke) n. f. Pâte formeée de poudre de charbon et d'argile, employée dans la métallurgie. Revêtement en matériaux réfractaires dont on garnit l'intérieur des fourneaux, en métallurgie. BRASQUER (bras-ké) v. a. Enduire de brasque. BRASSAGE (bra-sa-je) n. m. Action de brasser. BRASSARD (bra-sar) n. m. Partie de l'armure qui couvrait le bras. Bande d'étoffe, ruban qu'on porte au bras comme insigne. Crêpe que portent au bras les personnes en deuil. BRASSE (bra-se) n. f. Mesure de la longueur des deux bras étendus. Mar. Mesure d'environ 1m,62. Manière particulière de nager, qui consiste à porter alternativement chaque bras en avant. BRASSÉE (bra-sé) n. f. Ce que peuvent contenir les deux bras : une brassée de paille, de bois. Mouvement simultané des bras du nageur. Distance parcourue par le nageur en une brasse. BRASSER (bra-sé) v. a. Remuer, agiter, mêler à force de bras. Préparer la bière en opérant le mélange du malt avec l'eau. Mar. Agir sur les bras des vergues : brasser les vergues. Fig. Faire vite et en grand nombre, mais avec plus de diligence que de soin : brasser des affaires. Pratiquer sourdement, tramer : brasser une intrigue. BRASSERIE (bra-se-rî) n. f. Lieu où l'on brasse la bière. Débit de bière. BRASSEUR, EUSE (bra-seur, eu-ze) n. Qui fait de la bière et la vend en gros. Fig. Brasseur d'affaires, homme qui entreprend et mène beaucoup d'affaires. BRASSICOURT (bra-si-kour) adj. et n. (de bras, et court). Cheval qui a les genoux arqués naturellement. BRASSIÈRE (bra-si) n. f. Petite camisole pour maintenir le corps des enfants. Pl. Bretelles d'un havresac, d'une hotte, etc. BRASSIN (bra-sin) n. m. Cuve à bière ; le contenu de cette cuve. BRASURE (zu-re) n. f. Point de réunion des pièces brasées. Action de braser. BRAVACHE n. m. (ital. bravaccio). Faux brave. Adjectiv. : air, mine bravache. BRAVADE n. f. Action ou parole de défi, de forfanterie. BRAVE adj. (ital. bravo). Vaillant, courageux : homme brave. Honnête, bon : brave homme. N. m. Homme courageux, vaillant. Ant. Lâche, poltron. BRAVEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière brave. BRAVER (vé) v. a. (rad. brave). Défier : braver quelqu'un. Affronter : braver la mort. BRAVISSIMO (vis-si-mo) interj. (mot ital.). Superlatif de bravo. Cri par lequel on exprime une très vive approbation. BRAVO ! interj. (mot ital.). Très bien ! N. m. Approbation, applaudissement : redoubler les bravos. BRAVO n. m. (m. ital.). Assassin à gages, spadassin. Pl. des bravi. BRAVOURE n. f. (rad. brave). Courage, vaillance, intrépidité. Ant. Lâcheté, poltronnerie. BRAYE (brê) n. f. Terre grasse, qu'on emploie comme corroi, et dont on enduit les bassins, les étangs. BRAYER (brè-ié) n. m. Bandage servant à contenir les hernies. Bande de gros cuir soutenant le battant d'une cloche. Bretelle de cuir terminée par un étui, qui soutient la hampe d'un drapeau. Cordage pour élever les moellons et le mortier. BRAYER (brè-ié) v. a. (Se conj. comme balayer.) Enduire un vaisseau de brai. BRAYETTE (bra- iè-te) ou BRAGUETTE (ghè-te) n. f. (dimin. de braie). Fente pratiquée sur le devant du pantalon d'homme. BREAK (brèk) n. m. (m.angl.). Voiture à quatre roues, avec un siège élevé sur le devant, et dont le derrière est occupé par des bancs longitudinaux. BREBIS (bi) n. f. (bas lat. berbix). Femelle du mouton : la brebis nous donne son lait, sa chair et sa laine. Chrétien sous la conduite de son pasteur. Fig. brebis galeuse, personne dont la société et l'exemple sont dangereux. Prov. : Brebis qui bêle perd sa goulée, celui qui parle beaucoup perd le temps d'agir. Qui se fait brebis, le loup le mange, celui qui a trop de bonté encourage les méchants à lui nuire. BRÈCHE n. f. Ouverture faite à un mur, un rempart, une haie. Brisure qui se trouve au tranchant d'une lame. Fig. Tort, dommage : c'est une brèche à l'honneur. Etre toujours sur la brèche, être en lutte constante, en activité soutenue. Mourir sur la brèche, en combattant. Battre en brèche, attaquer à coups de canon, et, au fig., attaquer vivement une personne ou une chose : battre en brèche un principe. Géol. Roche formeée de fragments réunis par un ciment naturel. BRÈCHE-DENT (dan) adj. et n. Qui a perdu une ou plusieurs dents de devant. Pl. des brèche-dents. BRECHET (chè) n. m. Le sternum chez les oiseaux. BREDI-BREDA loc. adv. Trop vite : raconter une chose bredi-breda. BREDOUILLAGE (dou, ll mll.) ou BREDOUILLEMENT (dou, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Action de bredouiller. Paroles prononcées en bredouillant. BREDOUILLE (dou, ll mll.) n. f. Marque du jeu de trictrac, qui indique que l'on a gagné sans que l'adversaire ait pris un point. Désappointement d'un chasseur qui n'a rien tué. Echec dans ce qu'on entreprend. Adj. : revenir bredouille. BREDOUILLER (dou, ll mll., é) v. n. Parler d'une manière précipitée et peu distincte. BREDOUILLEUR, EUSE (dou, ll mll., eur, eu-ze) adj. et n. Qui bredouille. BREF (brèf), ÈVE adj. (lat. brevis). Court, concis, laconique, succinct, de peu de durée : discours bref. Brusque, impératif : ton bref, parole brève. N. f. Syllabe brève. Bref adv. Enfin, en un mot : bref, je ne veux pas. Ant. Long, prolixe. BREF (bref) n. m. Lettre pastorale du pape ayant un caractère privé. Calendrier ecclésiastique, indiquant l'office de chaque jour pour chaque diocèse. BRÉHAIGNE (è-gne) adj. f. Stérile, en parlant des femelles des animaux domestiques. Se dit aussi de juments qui ont des crochets. BRELAN n. m. Jeu de cartes, dans lequel chaque joueur a trois cartes. Réunion de trois cartes semblables : brelan d'as. Lieu où l'on s'assemble pour jouer aux jeux de hasard. Tripot : tenir brelan chez soi. BRELOQUE n. f. Bijou de peu de valeur. Se dit de petits bijoux qu'on attache à une chaîne de montre. Milit. Batterie et sonnerie pour faire rompre les rangs. (On dit aussi berloque.) BRÈME n. f. Poisson d'eau douce, plus large et plus plat que la carpe. BRENN (brèn) n. m. Mot gaulois qui signifie chef, et que les Romains paraissent avoir pris pour un nom propre dont ils ont fait Brennus. BRÉSIL (zil) n. m. Bois rouge de teinture. (On dit aussi bois de Brésil.) BRÉSILIEN, ENNE (zi-li-in, è-ne) adj. et n. Du Brésil. BRÉSILLER (zi, ll mll., é) v. a. Rompre par petits morceaux. Teindre avec du brésil. V. n. Tomber en poudre par l'effet de la sécheresse. BRESSAN, E (brè-san, a-ne) adj. et n. De la Bresse. BRESSANT (brè-san) n. f. (de l'acteur Bressant). Genre de coiffure, de coupe de cheveux, mis à la mode par l'acteur Bressant : une bressant. (On dit aussi coiffure à la Bressant.) BRÉTAILLER (ta, ll mll., é) v. n. Tirer l'épée à la moindre occasion. Fréquenter les salles d'armes. BRÉTAILLEUR (ta, ll mll.) n. m. Qui est toujours prêt à tirer l'épée. BRETAUDER (tô-dé) v. a. Tondre inégalement un animal. Lui couper les oreilles, le châtrer. BRETÈCHE n. f. Pièce de fortification ou partie crénelée de muraille. BRETELLE (tè-le) n. f. Courroie pour porter un fardeau, un fusil. Tissu de fil, de soie, etc., pour soutenir le pantalon. BRETESSÉ (tè-sé), E adj. Blas. Se dit des pièces honorables qui portent des bretèches ou créneaux. BRETON, ONNE (o-ne) adj. et n. De la Bretagne. BRETONNANT (to-nan), E adj. Se dit de la Bretagne et des Bretons qui ont conservé leur ancien langage, leurs mœurs primitives. BRETTE (brè-te) n. f. Epée longue et étroite. BRETTELER (bré-te-lé) v. a. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : je brettelle.) Tailler avec un instrument dentelé : bretteler une pierre. BRETTEUR (brè-teur) n. m. Spadassin, ferrailleur qui aime à se battre à l'épée. BRETZEL (brèt-zèl) n. f. Pâtisserie allemande on formee de huit, dure, saupoudrée de sel et de cumin. BREUIL (breu, l mll.) n. m. Taillis fermé de haies, servant de retraite au gibier. BREUVAGE n. m. (du lat. biberare, fréquentatif de bibere, boire). Boisson. Médicament liquide pour les animaux. BREVET (vè) n. m. (rad. bref). Patente, diplôme délivré au nom d'un gouvernement : brevet d'instituteur, de bachelier. Autref., acte émané du roi, mais sans être scellé ni enregistré. Brevet d'invention, celui que le gouvernement délivre à l'auteur d'une invention, d'une découverte, pour lui en assurer la propriété et l'exploitation exclusive pendant un certain nombre d'années, au plus quinze ans. BREVETER (té) v. a. (Prend un è ouvert devant une syllabe muette : je brevète.) Donner un brevet. BRÉVIAIRE (vi-è-re) n. m. (lat. brevis, bref). Livre contenant les offices que les prêtres doivent lire chaque jour. L'office même. Fig. Lecture habituelle : Horace est le bréviaire des gens de lettres. BRÉVITÉ n. f. Qualité de ce qui est bref : brévité d'une syllabe. BRIARD (ar), E adj. et n. De la Brie. BRIBE n. f. Gros morceau de pain. Pl. Restes d'un repas. Fig. Citations, phrases détachées et sans suite, extraites d'un ouvrage. BRIC-À-BRAC (bri-ka-brak) n. m. invar. Marchandises diverses d'occasion. Magasin où on les vend. BRICK (brik) n. m. (angl. brig). Navire à voiles de petit tonnage, à deux mâts carrés, et gréant cacatois et bonnettes. BRICOLE n. f. (ital. briccola). Espèce de baliste en contrepoids, en usage au moyen âge. Partie du harnais qui s’attache au poitrail. Bretelle de portefaix. Hameçon double. Balancement d'un navire, dû au poids des manœuvres hautes. Au billard, coup où la bille frappe la bande avant de toucher l'autre bille. Fig. Petit travail mal payé. Habileté acquise par une longue pratique. Ruse, tromperie. Pl. Rets pour les cerfs. BRICOLER (lé) v. n. Fam. Faire toute espèce de métiers. BRICOLEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Personne qui bricole. (On dit aussi bricolier.) BRIDE n. f. (german. brida). Partie du harnais d'un cheval qui sert à le conduire, et comprend la monture, le mors et les rênes. (V. harnais.) Lien pour retenir certaines coiffures. Boutonnière formeée d'une suite de points de chaînette. Tissu qui joint les fleurs dans les dentelles d'Alençon, de Malines, de Venise. Lien de fer unissant deux pièces. Fig. Lâcher la bride à ses passions, s'y abandonner. Tenir la bride haute, se montrer sévère. Courir bride (ou bride) abattue ou à toute bride, courir très vite. Tourner bride, revenir sur ses pas. BRIDER (dé) v. a. Mettre la bride à. Serrer. Brider une volaille, passer une ficelle dans les cuisses et les ailes pour les assujettir. Mar. Lier des cordages. Fig. Réprimer, contenir. Prov. : Brider l'âne par la queue, faire une chose à rebours. Ant. Débrider. BRIDEUSE (deu-ze) n. f. Ouvrière dentellière en point d'Alençon. BRIDGE (brid-je) n. m. Jeu de cartes, sorte de variété de whist. BRIDON n. m. Petite bride légère, à mors brisé. BRIE (bri) n. m. Fromage très estimé, qui se fabrique dans la Brie : du brie nouveau. BRIEF (èf), ÈVE adj. Ancienne formee de bref. BRIÈVEMENT (man) adv. En peu de mots. Ant. Longuement, prolixement. BRIÈVETÉ n. f. Courte durée : brièveté de la vie. Littér. Concision : trop de brièveté rend le style obscur. Ant. Eternité, longévité, perpétuité. BRIGADE n. f. Deux régiments réunis sous le commandement d'un général. Escouade de gendarmes, sous les ordres d'un sous-officier. Troupe d'ouvriers travaillant sous la direction d'un chef. BRIGADIER (di-é) n. m. Qui occupe le grade le moins élevé dans la cavalerie, l'artillerie et la gendarmerie. Chef d'une brigade dans la gendarmerie. Par abrév. Général de brigade. Premier matelot d'une embarcation. En Espagne, officier supérieur d'un grade intermédiaire entre ceux de colonel et de général. BRIGAND (gan) n. m. Celui qui exerce le brigandage. BRIGANDAGE n. m. Vol à main armée, pillage sur les grands chemins. Fig. Concussion, rapine : son administration ne fut qu'un brigandage. BRIGANDEAU (dô) n. m. Mauvais garnement. Fripon. BRIGANDER (dé) v. n. Vivre en brigand : accoutumé à brigander. BRIGANDINE n. f. Petite cotte de mailles. BRIGANTIN n. m. Petit navire à deux mâts et à un seul pont. BRIGANTINE n. f. Voile trapézoïdale enverguée sur la corne d'artimon. Petit bâtiment de la Méditerranée. BRIGHT (bra-it') de. Pathol. V. néphrite. BRIGHTIQUE (bra-ï) adj. Qui a rapport au mal de Bright. N. Personne atteinte de ce mal. BRIGHTISME (bra-ï-tis-me) n. m. Etat de celui qui est atteint du mal de Bright. BRIGNOLE n. f. Prune sèche, provenant de Brignoles. BRIGUE (bri-ghe) n. f. (ital. briga). Manœuvre. Cabale. Faction. Complot, conjuration. BRIGUER (ghé) v. a. Tâcher d'obtenir par brigue. Rechercher avec ardeur : briguer une alliance. BRIGUEUR, EUSE (gheur, eu-ze) n. Qui brigue. BRILLAMMENT (bri, ll mll., a-man) adv. D'une manière brillante. Ant. Obscurément. BRILLANT (bri, ll mll., an), E adj. Eclatant, qui brille. Fig. Somptueux. Illustre. Séduisant. Florissant : suite, espérances, santé, réputation brillantes. N. m. Lustre, éclat : le brillant de l'or. Diamant taillé à facettes. Ant. Obscur, pâle, sombre, terne. BRILLANTÉ, E (ll mll.) adj. D'un éclat ordinairement trompeur. N. m. Jaconas broché dont les dessins paraissent brillants. Dentelle fausse, fabriquée au métier. BRILLANTER (bri, ll mll., an-té) v. a. Tailler en brillant. Fig. Brillanter son style, lui donner un éclat souvent factice. BRILLANTINE (ll mll.) n. f. Huile parfumée pour donner du brillant aux cheveux. Percale lustrée. BRILLER (bri, ll mll., é) v. n. (ital. brillare ; du lat. beryllus, pierre précieuse très brillante). Jeter une vive lumière ; avoir de l'éclat, luire. Fig. Se faire remarquer par une qualité quelconque. Paraître avec honneur : briller au barreau. Eclater : la joie brille dans ses regards. Prov.: Tout ce qui brille n'est pas or, ne pas se fier aux apparences. BRIMADE n. f. Epreuve imposée aux nouveaux par les anciens soldats d'un régiment, les anciens élèves de certaines écoles, etc. BRIMBALEMENT (brin, man) n. m. Balancement saccadé. BRIMBALER (brin-ba-lè) v. a. Agiter par un branle continu : brimbaler les cloches. BRIMBORION (brin) n. m. Chose de peu de valeur. BRIMER (mé) v. a. Berner, faire subir des brimades. BRIN n. m. Première pousse d'un grain ou d'une graine : brin d'herbe. Chacune des cordelettes dont fensemble formee une corde. Petit bout, petite partie de : brin de paille ; un brin de pain. Fig. Un beau brin de fille, fille d'une belle venue. BRINDE n. f. Coup que l'on boit, sorte de toast à la santé de quelqu'un. BRINDILLE (ll mll.) n. f. Branche menue. BRIO n. m. (mot ital.). Dans la littérature et les beaux-arts, chaleur, entrain, vivacité. BRIOCHAIN, E (chin, è-ne) n. et adj. De Saint-Brieuc. BRIOCHE n. f. Sorte de pâtisserie, faite avec de la fleur de farine, du beurre, des œufs. Fig. et fam. Bévue : faire des brioches. BRIQUE n. f. Terre argileuse pétrie et moulée, puis séchée au soleil et cuite au four. Ce qui en a la figure : une brique de savon. Ton de brique, brun rougeâtre. BRIQUET (kè) n. m. Pièce d'acier avec laquelle on frappe un silex pour enflammer un morceau d'amadou. Tout appareil servant à produire du feu. Sabre court et recourbé. BRIQUETAGE n. m. Maçonnerie de briques. Enduit auquel on donne l'apparence de la brique. BRIQUETER (ke-té) v. a. (Prend deux t devant une syllabe muette : je briquette.) Paver, garnir de briques. Imiter la brique. BRIQUETERIE (ke-te-rî) n. f. Lieu où l'on fait de la brique. BRIQUETEUR n. m. Ouvrier qui emploie la brique dans les constructions. BRIQUETIER (ke-ti-é) n. m. Qui fait ou vend de la brique. BRIQUETTE (kè-te) n. f. Sorte de brique faite de tourbe ou de poussière de charbon agglomérée, et servant de combustible. BRIS (bri) n. m. Fracture avec violence d'une porte, d'une vitre, d'une glace, d'un scellé, etc. : s'assurer contre le bris des glaces. Fragment d'un navire brisé. BRISANT (zan) n. m. Rocher, écueil à fleur d'eau. BRISCARD ou BRISQUARD (bris-kar) n. m. Vieux soldat qui a des chevrons. BRISE (bri-ze) n. f. Petit vent frais et doux. BRISÉ (bri-zé), E adj. Ligne brisée, ligne composée de droites qui se coupent. V. ligne. BRISE-BISE (bi-ze) n. m. invar. Bande d'étoffe pour arrêter les courants d'air aux rainures des fenêtres. Petit rideau ne masquant que le bas des vantaux d'une fenêtre. BRISE-COU n. m. invar. Syn. de casse-cou. BRISÉES (zé) n. f. pl. Branches d'arbres que le veneur rompt pour reconnaître l'endroit où la bête a passé. Branches taillées pour marquer les limites des coupes de bois. Fig. Aller sur les brisées de quelqu'un, entrer en concurrence avec lui. BRISE-GLACE ou BRISE-GLACES n. m. Arc-boutant en avant des piles d'un pont pour briser la glace ou les glaces. Eperon à l'avant d'un navire, servant au même usage. Navire muni de cet éperon. Pl. des brise-glace ou brise-glaces. BRISE-LAMES n. m. invar. Ouvrage en avant d'un port pour amortir la violence des vagues. BRISEMENT (ze-man) n. m. Action de briser. Action d'être brisé : brisement des flots. Fig. Brisement de cœur, douleur profonde. BRISE-MOTTES (mo-te) n. m. invar. Sorte de cylindre propre à écraser les mottes de terre. BRISE-PIERRE (pi-è-re) n. m. invar. Pince pour briser la pierre dans la vessie. BRISER (zé) v. a. Rompre, casser, mettre en pièces : briser une glace. Fig. Fatiguer : la voiture m'a brisé. Détruire, supprimer : briser une institution. Abattre : briser les courages. Briser ses fers, recouvrer sa liberté. V. n. Heurter contre un obstacle (en parlant des vagues.) Briser avec quelqu'un, cesser de le voir. Brisons là, cessons de parler, de discuter. Blas. Ajouter une brisure à des armoiries. BRISE-TOUT (tou) n. invar. Personne maladroite, étourdie, qui brise tout ce qu'elle touche. BRISEUR, EUSE (zeur, eu-ze) n. Qui brise. Qui aim à briser. BRISE-VENT (van) n. m. invar. Abri pour garantir les plantes de l'action du vent. BRISIS (zi) n. m. Nom des angles que formeent les plans d'un comble brisé. BRISKA (bris-ka) n. m. (m. russe.) En Russie, chariot léger et recouvert d'osier, que l'on transformee en traîneau. Calèche de voyage, légère et découverte. BRISOIR (zoir) n. m. Instrument pour briser le chanvre, la paille. Baguette à battre la laine. BRISQUE (bris-ke) n. f. Se dit des as et des dix, au jeu de bésigue. Sorte de jeu de cartes, appelé aussi mariage. Pop. Chevron de soldat rengagé. BRISTOL (bris-tol) n. m. Sorte de carton, composé de feuilles de papier à dessin, superposées et collées ensemble. BRISURE (zu-re) n. f. Solution de continuité dans un objet brisé. Joint de deux parties d'un ouvrage de menuiserie qui peuvent se replier l'une sur l'autre. Blas. Modification apportée aux armoiries d'une famille pour distinguer une branche cadette ou bâtarde de la branche principale ou légitime. BRITANNIQUE (tan'-ni-ke) adj. (lat. Britannia, la Grande-Bretagne ou Angleterre). Qui a rapport à l'Angleterre ou aux Anglais : coutumes britanniques. BROC (bro. — Le c se prononce comme k devant une voyelle et à la fin des vers si la rime l'exige.) n. m. Grand vase de bois ou de métal, à une anse, servant à porter, transvaser du vin ou d'autres liquides. BROCANTAGE n. m. Action de brocanter. BROCANTE n. f. Commerce, industrie du brocanteur. Ouvrage de peu de valeur. BROCANTER (té) v. n. Acheter, vendre, échanger des objets de curiosité, ou de hasard. V. a. : brocanter des tableaux, des bijoux. BROCANTEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Qui brocante. BROCARD (kar) n. m. (de broche, aiguille). Fam. Raillerie offensante : lancer des brocards. BROCARD ou BROCART (kar) n. m. Chevreuil mâle. BROCARD (kar) n. m. Atelier où l'on procède au broyage du minerai. BROCARDER (dé) v. a. Piquer par des brocards. BROCART (kar) n. m. Etoffe brochée de soie, d'or ou d'argent. BROCATELLE (tè-le) n. f. Etoffe imitant le brocart. Marbre de plusieurs couleurs. BROCHAGE n. m. Action de brocher des livres. Résultat de cette action. BROCHANT (chan), E adj. Blas. Se dit d'une pièce qui passe par-dessus d'autres. Brochant sur le tout, se dit des pièces brochantes qui passent d'un côté de l'écu à l'autre. Fig. S'ajoutant à tout le reste en y mettant le comble. BROCHE n. f. Verge de fer pour faire rôtir la viande. Cheville de bois servant à enfiler les harengs saurés. Tringle à laquelle on suspend les chandelles. Verge de fer recevant la bobine, dans les métiers à tisser. Tige de fer fixée à une serrure, et qui pénètre dans le trou d'une clef forée. Aiguille à tricoter. Cheville de bois, pointue, pour boucher le trou fait dans un tonneau avec le foret. Bijou de femme, muni d'une grosse épingle. Billet de commerce inférieur à 100 fr. ou même à 50 fr. Pl. Véner. Défenses du sanglier. BROCHÉE (ché) n. f. Quantité de viande qu'on fait rôtir à une broche en une seule fois. BROCHER (ché) v. a. Passer l'or, la soie, etc., dans une étoffe. Coudre les feuilles d'un livre. Enfoncer avec le brochoir les clous dans le sabot du cheval. Fig. et fam. Exécuter à la hâte : cet écolier broche ses devoirs. BROCHET (chè) n. m. Poisson d'eau douce, très vorace : le brochet est le requin des rivières. BROCHETON n. m. Petit brochet. BROCHETTE (chè-te) n. f. Petite broche qui sert à fixer la viande à la broche principale. Petite broche pour faire cuire des rognons, de petits oiseaux, etc. Ensemble des pièces enfilées sur une même brochette : une brochette de mauviettes. Petite broche sur laquelle on réunit plusieurs décorations. Petit morceau de bois employé pour donner à manger aux jeunes oiseaux. Fig. Elever quelqu'un à la brochette, l'élever avec des soins minutieux. BROCHEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Qui broche des livres. BROCHOIR n. m. Marteau de maréchal pour ferrer les chevaux. BROCHURE n. f. Action de brocher. Ouvrage broché peu volumineux. Dessin broché sur une étoffe BROCHURIER (ri-é), ÈRE n. Auteur de mauvaises brochures. BROCOLI n. m. (ital. broccolo). Chou-fleur d'Italie. Par ext., se dit des petits rejetons du chou. BRODEQUIN (kin) n. m. (holl. brosekin). Chaussure lacée, enveloppant le pied et le bas de la jambe. Appareil au moyen duquel on torturait les membres inférieurs d'un patient. Nom donné à la chaussure des personnages de la comédie antique. Fig. Chausser le brodequin, jouer la comédie. BRODER (dé) v. a. (rad. border, par transposition de r.) Faire des dessins en relief sur une étoffe, soit à l'aiguille, soit au métier. Fig. Amplifier, embellir : broder n'est pas mentir, mais farder la vérité. BRODERIE (ri) n. f. Ouvrage du brodeur. Fig. Détails ajoutés à un récit. Notes d'agrément dans le chant. (On dit aussi fioriture.) BRODEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. et adj. Qui brode : ouvrier brodeur. BROIE (broî) n. f. Instrument qui sert à briser la tige du chanvre et du lin. Syn. brisoir. BROIEMENT ou BROIMENT (broi-man) n. m. Syn. broyage. BROMATE n. m. Sel de l'acide bromique. BROME n. m. (du gr. brômos, fétide). Chim. Corps simple, d'une odeur fétide, qu'on retire des eaux de la mer, et que l'on obtient sous formee d'un liquide rouge très vénéneux, bouillant à 63° et donnant des vapeurs très lourdes. BROMÉLIACÉES (sé) n. f. pl. Bot. Famille de monocotylédones, des pays tropicaux. S. une broméliacée. BROMÉLIE (lî) n. f. Genre de broméliacées, originaires d'Amérique. BROMHYDRIQUE adj. m. Se dit d'un acide gazeux à la température ordinaire, qui se formee par la combinaison du brome et de l'hydrogène. BROMIQUE adj. m. Se dit d'un acide qui se formee par l'action de l'eau sur le pentabromure de phosphore. BROMURE n. m. Combinaison du brome avec un autre corps simple : le bromure d'argent est utilisé en photographie. BRONCHE n. f. (du gr. brogchos, gorge). Chacun des deux conduits qui font suite à la trachée-artère et par lesquels l'air s'introduit dans les poumons. Se dit aussi de leurs subdivisions. BRONCHER (ché) v. n. Faire un faux pas, trébucher. Bouger, remuer. Fig. Faillir. Prov. : Il n'y a si bon cheval qui ne bronche, les plus habiles ou les plus sages se trompent parfois. BRONCHIAL, E, AUX (chi) adj. Qui a rapport aux bronches. BRONCHIOLE (chi) n. f. Ramification terminale des bronches. BRONCHIQUE (chi-ke) adj. Des bronches : veine bronchique. BRONCHITE (chi-te) n. f. Inflammation des bronches. BRONCHO-PNEUMONIE (ko, nî) n. f. Inflammation des bronchioles et des vésicules pulmonaires. BRONCHOTOMIE (ko, mî) n. f. (gr. brogkhion, bronche, et tomê, section). Chir. Incision pratiquée dans les voies respiratoires. BRONZAGE n. m. Action de bronzer. BRONZE n. m. (ital. bronzo ; de Brundusium, nom antique de Brindisi). Alliage de cuivre, d'étain et de zinc dans des proportions qui varient suivant la destination de l'alliage. Statue, médaille de bronze : voilà un beau bronze. Fig. Cœur de bronze, cœur dur. Poét. Canon : le bronze tonne. BRONZÉ, E adj. Qui a la couleur du bronze : statuette bronzée. Basané : visage, teint bronzé. BRONZER (zé) v. a. Peindre en couleur de bronze. BRONZERIE (rî) n. f. Art du bronzeur. BRONZEUR ou BRONZIER (zi-é) n. m. Ouvrier qui travaille le bronze. BROOK (brouk') n. m. (mot angl.). Large fossé plein d'eau servant d'obstacle dans un steeple-chase. BROQUART (kar) n. m. Véner. V. brocard. BROQUE n. m. Hort. Syn. de brocoli. BROQUETTE (kè-te) n. f. Petit clou à large tête. BROSSAGE (bro-sa-je) n. m. Action de brosser. BROSSE (bro-se) n. f. Ustensile de nettoyage, formeé de filaments souples fixés de niveau sur une plaque. Sorte de gros pinceau, fait avec des soies de porc et servant à étaler les couleurs. Cheveux en brosse, droits et hérissés comme les poils d'une brosse. Pl. Buissons plantés sur la lisière d'un bois. BROSSÉE (bro-sé) n. f. Coup de brosse. Fig. et fam. Grêle de coups, défaite : recevoir une brossée. BROSSER (bro-sé) v. a. Nettoyer avec une brosse. Fam. Vaincre, battre. BROSSERIE (bro-se-rî) n. f. Fabrique, commerce de brosses. BROSSEUR (bro-seur) n. m. Soldat attaché comme domestique à un officier. BROSSIER (bro-si-é) n. m. Qui fait ou vend des brosses. BROU n. m. Enveloppe verte des fruits à écales. Brou de noix, couleur brune et liqueur stomachique tirées de cette enveloppe. BROUET n. m. Aliment presque liquide. Chaudeau fait d'œufs, de bouillon, de lait sucré qu'on offrait autrefois aux accouchées et aux jeunes mariées. Brouet noir, mets liquide, noirâtre et fort grossier, dont se nourrissaient les Spartiates. BROUETTAGE (é-ta-je) n. m. Transport à la brouette. BROUETTE (è-te) n. f. (latin bis, deux, et rota, roue : on disait autrefois berouette.) Petit tombereau à une roue et à deux brancards, servant à opérer de petits transports. Autref., chaise à porteur à deux roues, dite aussi vinaigrette. — Quand on dit que Pascal perfectionna la brouette, il faut entendre la vinaigrette, et non la brouette proprement dite, qui est fort ancienne. BROUETTÉE (è-té) n. f. Contenu d'une brouette. BROUETTER (è-té) v. a. Transporter dans une brouette : brouetter du sable. BROUETTEUR (è-teur) ou BROUETTIER (è-ti-é) n. m. Celui qui transporte des fardeaux, des matériaux à l'aide de la brouette. Autref., porteur de la chaise appelée vinaigrette. BROUGHAM (gham') n. f. Voiture à deux ou quatre roues, à caisse basse. BROUHAHA n. m. (onomat..) Fam. Bruit de voix confus et tumultueux. BROUILLAMINI (brou, ll mll.) n. m. (corrupt. de bol d'Arménie). Pharm. Bol d'Arménie. Emplâtre de bol d'Arménie pour les chevaux. Fig. Désordre, confusion. — Ne pas dire embrouillamini. BROUILLARD (brou, ll mll., ar) n. m. Amas de vapeurs d'eau épaisses et froides, qui obscurcissent l'air. Comptab. Livre de commerce sur lequel on inscrit les opérations à mesure qu'elles se font. (On l'appelle aussi brouillon ou main courante.) Adjectiv. Papier brouillard, non collé et servant à sécher l'écriture. BROUILLASSE (brou, ll mll., a-se) n. f. Léger brouillard. BROUILLASSER (brou, ll mll., a-sé) v. n. Commencer à tomber, en parlant du brouillard. BROUILLE (brou, ll mll.) n. f. Fam. Désunion. BROUILLEMENT (brou, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Action de brouiller. Etat de ce qui est brouillé. BROUILLER (brou, ll mll., é) v. a. Mêler : brouiller des œufs. Fig. Embrouiller, mettre de la mésintelligence : brouiller deux amis. Brouiller les cartes, les mêler, et, au fig., semer le désordre, la division. Le temps se brouille, se couvre de nuages. Ant. Débrouiller, réconcilier. BROUILLERIE (brou, ll mll., e-rî) n. f. Mésintelligence, désunion. BROUILLON, ONNE (brou, ll mll., on, o-ne) adj. et n. Qui ne fait que brouiller ou s'embrouiller : esprit brouillon ; personne brouillonne. N. m. Ecrit corrigé, raturé, à mettre au net : brouillon de lettre. Comptab. V. brouillard. BROUILLONNER (brou, ll mll., o-né) v. a. Ecrire en brouillon : brouillonner une lettre. BROUIR v. a. Dessécher, brûler. (Se dit de l'action du soleil sur les plantes gelées.) BROUISSURE (i-su-re) n. f. Dommage éprouvé par les végétaux brouis. BROUSSAILLES (brou-sa, ll mll.) n. f. pl. Epines, ronces qui croissent dans les bois. (S'emploie quelquef. au sing. : en broussaille, en désordre.) BROUSSAILLEUX, EUSE (brou-sa, ll mll., eû, eu-ze) adj. Couvert de broussailles. BROUSSE (brou-se) n. f. Etendue couverte d'épaisses broussailles. BROUSSE (brou-se) n. f. Sorte de caillé fait avec du lait de chèvre ou de brebis. BROUSSIN (brou-sin) n. m. Excroissance ligneuse qui vient au tronc de certains arbres et que l'on emploie en ébénisterie. BROUT (brou — subst. verb. de brouter) n. m. Pousse des jeunes arbres au printemps. Mal de brout, inflammation intestinale des bestiaux, provoquée par l'ingestion de jeunes pousses et de bourgeons. BROUTER (té) v. a. Paître, manger l'herbe, les jeunes pousses. Couper par soubresauts, en parlant de certains outils. Prov. : Où la chèvre est attachée, il faut qu'elle broute, il faut savoir vivre où l'on est et avec les ressources dont on dispose. BROUTILLE (ll mll.) n. f. Menu branchage. Fig. Objet de peu d'importance. BROYAGE (broi-ia-je) n. m. Action de broyer. (On écrit aussi broiement ou broîment.) BROYER (broi-ié) v. a. (du germ. brekan. — Se conj. comme aboyer.) Pulvériser, triturer, réduire en poudre. Casser : broyer du poivre. Ecraser en délayant : broyer des couleurs. Fig. Broyer du noir, se livrer à des idées tristes. BROYEUR, EUSE (broi-ieur, eu-ze) n. Personne qui broie les couleurs, etc. Adjectiv. : Machine broyeuse et, substantiv., une broyeuse. BRRR interj. qui sert à marquer un sentiment de crainte, une sensation de froid ou le bruit que font plusieurs corps qui roulent. BRU n. f. Femme du fils ; belle-fille. BRUANT ou BRÉANT (an) n. m. Genre d'oiseaux de passage, dont font partie le verdier, l'ortolan, etc. BRUCELLES (sè-le) n. f. pl. Pinces fines à ressort pour saisir les petits objets. BRUCHE n. m. Genre d'insectes coléoptères, famille des curculionidés, dont les larves causent de grands ravages dans les graines des légumineuses. BRUCINE n. f. Alcali que l'on extrait de la noix vomique. (C'est un poison violent.) BRUGNON n. m. Pêche à peau lisse produite par une variété de pêcher, dit brugnonier. BRUINE n. f. Pluie fine et froide qui tombe lentement. Agric. Carie des blés. BRUINER (né) v. impers. Se dit de la bruine qui tombe : il bruine. BRUINEUX, EUSE (neû, eu-ze) adj. Qui contient de la bruine : temps bruineux. BRUIRE v. n. et déf. Rendre un son confus : le vent bruyait dans la forêt. — Ne s'emploie, selon l'Acad., qu'à l'inf. prés; et dans : il bruit, il bruyait, ils bruyaient; mais d'excellents écrivains nous fournissent des exemples d'une formee plus variée : les torrents bruissent ; tout bruissait ; les serpents à sonnettes bruissaient ; pas un insecte qui bruisse. On peut conclure qu'antérieurement au verbe bruire il a existé une formee bruisser. BRUISSANT (bru-i-san), E adj. Qui bruit. BRUISSEMENT (bru-i-se-man) n. m. Bruit faible et confus : le bruissement des feuilles. BRUIT (bru-i) n. m. Assemblage de sons divers, abstraction faite de toute harmonie. Fig. Nouvelle : le bruit court. Eclat : cette affaire fait grand bruit. Sédition : il y a du bruit dans la ville. Renommée : il fait du bruit dans le monde. BRÛLAGE n. m. Destruction par le feu des herbes sèches ou des broussailles. BRÛLANT (lan), E adj. Qui brûle. Fig. Vif, animé : zèle brûlant, style brûlant. Ant. Frais, glacé, tiède. BRÛLÉ n. m. Odeur répandue par une chose brûlée : sentir le brûlé. BRÛLE-BOUT ou BRÛLE-BOUTS (bou) n. m. V. brûle-tout. BRÛLE-GUEULE (gheu-le) n. m. invar. Pop. Pipe à tuyau très court. BRÛLEMENT (man) n. m. Action de brûler. BRÛLE-PARFUMS (fun) n. m. invar. Réchaud sur lequel on fait brûler des parfums. BRÛLE-POURPOINT (poin) (À) loc. adv. De très près, à bout portant. Brusquement. BRÛLER (lé) v. a. Consumer par le feu. Causer une douleur vive par le contact du feu : ce tison m'a. brûlé. Dessécher : le soleil brûle les plantes. Employer comme combustible et pour l'éclairage : brûler du bois, de l'huile. Fig. Brûler le pavé, courir très vite. Brûler la cervelle à quelqu'un, lui casser la tête d'un coup de pistolet. Brûler ses vaisseaux, s'ôter volontairement tout moyen de reculer, quand on est engagé dans une affaire. Brûler la politesse à quelqu'un, le quitter brusquement. Brûler les planches, jouer avec beaucoup de chaleur, en parlant d'un acteur. Brûler une étape, passer outre sans s'y arrêter. V. n. Se consumer : la maison brûle. Avoir très chaud. Subir un feu trop vif : le rôti brûle. Fig. Eprouver une violente passion, désirer ardemment : il brûle d'être à Paris. Les pieds lui brûlent, il est impatient de partir. BRÛLERIE (rî) n. f. Atelier où l'on distille le vin pour en faire de l'eau-de-vie. BRÛLE-TOUT (tou) n. m. invar. Bobèche avec pointe, pour brûler les bouts de bougies.(On dit aussi brûle-bout.) BRÛLEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Incendiaire. Distillateur d'eau-de-vie. N. m. Appareil employé pour faciliter la combustion du gaz d'éclairage, de l'alcool, etc. BRÛLIS (li) n. m. Partie de forêt incendiée, ou de champ dont les herbes ont été brûlées pour améliorer le sol. BRÛLOIR n. m. Ustensile pour torréfier le café. BRÛLOT (lo) n. m. Bâtiment rempli de matières inflammables, pour brûler les vaisseaux ennemis. Eau-devie brûlée avec du sucre. Morceau de viande très épicé. Individu qui sème la discorde. BRÛLURE n. f. Effet de la combustion ou d'une élévation anormale de la température : se faire une brûlure sur la main. (L'acide picrique en solution calme rapidement la douleur des brûlures.) BRUMAIRE (mè-re) n. m. Deuxième mois du calendrier républicain (du 23 octobre au 21 novembre.) V. Part. hist. BRUMAL, E, AUX adj. De la saison des brumes, de l'hiver. BRUMASSER (ma-sé) v. impers. Se dit quand le temps est couvert par une légère brume : il brumasse. BRUME n. f. (du lat. bruma, hiver). Brouillard épais. Fig. Obscurité, mélancolie, incertitude, tristesse. BRUMEUX, EUSE (meû, eu-ze) adj. Couvert de brume : temps brumeux. BRUN, E adj. et n. De couleur entre jaune, roux et noir, mais tirant sur le noir. Qui a les cheveux bruns : c'est un beau brun. N. m. Couleur brune. BRUNÂTRE adj. Tirant sur le brun. BRUNE n. f. (rad. brun.) Moment où le jour baisse, vers le soir : sur la brune. BRUNET, ETTE (nè, è-te) adj. et n. Diminutif de brun. BRUNI n. m. Le poli d'un morceau d'orfèvrerie. BRUNIR v. a. Rendre brun : brunir une voiture. Polir : brunir l'or. V. n. Devenir brun : son teint brunit. BRUNISSAGE (ni-sa-je) n. m. Action de donner le bruni à un métal : le brunissage de l'or. BRUNISSEUR, EUSE (ni-seur, eu-ze) n. Celui, celle qui brunit les métaux. BRUNISSOIR (ni-soir) n. m. Outil pour polir les ouvrages d'or, d'argent, etc. BRUNISSURE (ni-su-re) n. f. Art du brunisseur. Poli donné à un métal par le brunissage. Façon donnée aux étoffes pour mieux assortir les nuances. Maladie de la vigne. BRUSQUE (brus-ke) adj. (ital. brusco, âpre). Prompt, subit : attaque brusque. Vif : manières brusques. Rude, incivil : ton brusque. BRUSQUEMBILLE (brus-kan-bi, ll mll.) n. f. Jeu de cartes qui se joue de deux à cinq joueurs. BRUSQUEMENT (brus-ke-man) adv. D'une manière brusque. BRUSQUER (brus-ké) v. a. Traiter d'une manière brusque. Fig. Brusquer une affaire, la faire vite. BRUSQUERIE (brus-ke-ri) n. f. Action ou paroles brusques. BRUT (brut'), E adj. (lat. brutus, lourd, stupide). Qui n'est pas façonné : diamant brut. Sans éducation, sans culture : nations brutes. Sucre brut, non raffiné. Produit brut, frais non défalqués. Poids brut, poids dont on n'a pas défalqué celui de l'emballage. Brut adv. : ce boucaut de sucre pèse brut 300 kilogrammes. Ant. Travaillé, dégrossi, affiné, poli. BRUTAL, E, AUX adj. Tenant de la bête brute : instinct brutal. Fig. Grossier, emporté, féroce : procédé brutal, force brutale. N. : c'est un brutal. Ant. Poli, doux, galant. BRUTALEMENT (man) adv. Avec brutalité. BRUTALISER (zé) v. a. Traiter brutalement. BRUTALITÉ n. f. Grossièreté, rudesse. Action ou parole brutale. Ant. Civilité, douceur. BRUTE n. f. (lat. bruta). Animal privé de raison. Fig. Personne grossière, sans esprit ni raison. BRUYAMMENT (bru ou brui-ia-man) adv. Avec grand bruit. BRUYANT (bru ou brui-ian), E adj. (rad. bruire). Qui fait du bruit. BRUYÈRE (bru-iè-re) n. f. (celtique brug, buisson). Nom vulgaire de diverses éricacées qui croissent dans les terres incultes. Le terrain où elles croissent. Terre de bruyère, terre formeée par la décomposition de la bruyère. Coq de bruyère, sorte de grand gallinacé qui habite surtout le nord de l'Europe. BRYACÉES (sé) n. f. pl. Famille de mousses. S. une bryacée. BRYOLOGIE (jî) n. f. Partie de la botanique qui s'occupe des mousses. BRYON ou BRION n. m. Mousse qui croît sur l'écorce des arbres. BRYONE n. f. Genre de cucurbitacées vivaces, grimpantes, ornementales. BRYOZOAIRES (è-re) n. m. pl. Classe de petits animaux marins, qui vivent en colonies, fixés à la surface d'objets divers. S. un bryozoaire. BUANDERIE (rî) n. f. Lieu où se fait la lessive. BUANDIER (di-é), ÈRE n. Qui blanchit les toiles neuves. N. f. Femme qui fait la lessive. BUBALE n. m. Ruminant du genre antilope. BUBE n. f. Pustule qui vient sur la peau. BUBON n. m. Ganglion lymphatique enflammé. BUBONIQUE adj. Qui tient du bubon : peste bubonique. V. peste. BUCCAL, E, AUX (buk-kal) adj. (lat. bucca, bouche). Qui a rapport à la bouche : glande buccale. BUCCIN (buk-sin) n. m. Ancien instrument à vent. Genre de mollusques. BUCCINATEUR (buk-si) n. m. Romain sonnant de la buccine. Adj. Se dit d'un muscle de la joue. Substantiv. : le buccinateur. BUCCINE (buk-si-ne) n. f. Trompette romaine. BUCENTAURE (san-tô-re) n. m. (du gr. bous, bœuf, et de centaure). Centaure qui avait le corps d'un taureau. V. Part. hist. BUCÉPHALE n. m. (nom du cheval d'Alexandre. V. Part. hist.). Cheval de parade ou de bataille. Par antiphrase, Rosse. BÛCHE n. f. Morceau de gros bois de chauffage. Fig. Personne stupide. BÛCHER (ché) n. m. (rad. bâche). Lieu où l'on serre le bois à brûler. Pile de bois sur laquelle les anciens brûlaient les corps. Amas de bois sur lequel on brûlait ceux qui avaient été condamnés au supplice du feu : Jeanne d'Arc mourut sur le bûcher. BÛCHER (ché) v. a. (rad. bûche). Dégrossir une pièce de bois. Abattre les saillies d'une pierre. V. n. Pop. Battre. Travailler sans relâche. Se bûcher v. pr. Fam. Se battre. BÛCHERON, ONNE (o-ne) n. Qui abat du bois dans une forêt. BÛCHETTE (chè-te) n. f. Menu morceau de bois. Tirer à la bûchette, tirer à la courte paille. BÛCHEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Fam. Travailleur. BUCOLIQUE adj. (gr. boukolikos ; de boukolein, faire paître des bœufs). Qui a rapport à la vie des bergers ou a la poésie pastorale : existence bucolique. N. f. pl. Morceaux de poésie pastorale : les Bucoliques de Théocrite. (S. une bucolique.) Fig. et ironiq. Ramassis d'objets, de paperasses sans valeur. BUCRÂNE ou BUCRANE (du gr. bous, bœuf, et kranion, crâne) n. m. Tête de bœuf décharnée, employée comme décoration architecturale. BUDGET (bud-jè) n. m. (m. angl., tiré lui-même du vx fr. bougette, petite bourse). Etat de prévision des recettes et des dépenses d'un Etat, d'un département, d'une commune, etc. Par ext. Recettes ou dépenses d'un particulier. BUDGÉTAIRE (tè-re) adj. Qui concerne le budget : loi budgétaire. BUDGÉTER (té) v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Inscrire au budget. BUÉE (bu-é) n. f. Lessive (vx) : faire la buée. Vapeur qui se dégage d'un liquide en ébullition. BUEN-RETIRO (bou-en'- ré) n. m. (mot esp. signif. bonne retraite). Appartement privé. Villa à l'écart. Iron. Lieux d'aisances. BUFFET (bu-fè) n. m. Armoire pour renfermer la vaisselle, le linge de table. Dans les grandes réunions, table où sont dressés des mets, des vins, des liqueurs. Restaurant installé dans les gares de chemins de fer. Menuiserie de l'orgue. BUFFETIER (bufe-ti-è), ÈRE n. Personne qui tient un buffet dans une gare. BUFFLE (bu-fle) n. m. Espèce de bœuf sauvage ; son cuir. Peau collée sur un morceau de bois et servant pour polir à l'émeri ou blanchir au blanc d'Espagne. BUFFLETERIE (bu-fle-te-rî) n. f. Partie de l'équipement militaire en peau de buffle, servant à soutenir les armes du soldat. BUFFLETIN n. m. Jeune buffle. Justaucorps en peau de buffle. BUGGY (beugh-ghé) n. m. Voiture très légère à deux roues. BUGLE n. m. Sorte de trompette à pistons, dont le son est plus doux et plus moelleux que celui du cornet. Petit bugle, instrument plus petit que le bugle et dont le son est très aigu. N. f. Genre de plantes, de la famille des labiées. BUGLOSSE (glo-se) ou BUGLOSE (glo-ze) n. f. Genre de borraginacées, cultivées dans les jardins et employées en médecine. BUGRANE n. f. Bot. Nom scientifique de l'arrêtebœuf. BUIRE n. f. Vase en formee de cruche, muni d'une anse et d'un bec : buire d'argent, buire ciselée. BUIRETTE (rè-te) n. f. Tas de foin coupé. BUIS (bui) n. m. (lat. buxus). Genre de plantes ou d'arbrisseaux toujours verts; son bois. Outil de cordonnier en buis, qui sert à polir le talon et le bord des semelles. Buis bénit, branche de buis qu'on bénit dans les églises, et qu'on distribue le jour des Rameaux. BUISSIÈRE (bui-si-è-re) ou BUISSAIE (bui-sè) n. f. Lieu planté de buis. BUISSON (bui-son) n. m. Touffe d'arbrisseaux sauvages et rameux. Taillis d'arbres de trois à quatre mètres. Arbre fruitier, taillé en buisson. Plat disposé en pyramide épineuse : buisson d'écrevisses. Buisson ardent, buisson enflammé sous la formee duquel Dieu apparut à Moïse. Bot. Pyracanthe. Battre les buissons, les parcourir pour en déloger le gibier. Fig. Faire quelque recherche. BUISSONNEUX, EUSE (bui-so-neû, eu-ze) adj. Couvert de buissons : pays buissonneux. BUISSONNIER (bui-so-ni-é), ÈRE adj. Qui se retire dans les buissons : lapin buissonnier. Fig. Faire l'école buissonnière, se promener au lieu d'aller en classe. BULBE n. m. (gr. bolbos, lat. bulbus, oignon). Oignon de plante. Anat. Partie renflée, globuleuse. BULBEUX, EUSE (beû, eu-ze) adj. Bot. Formé d'un bulbe. Anat. Pourvu d'un bulbe. BULGARE adj. et n. De la Bulgarie. BULLAIRE (bul-lè-re) n. m. Recueil de bulles des papes. Ecrivain qui copie les bulles. BULLE (bu-le) n. f. (lat. bulla). Globule d'air qui s'élève à la surface d'un liquide : bulle de savon. Gros clou employé comme motif décoratif. Soulèvement de l'épiderme, rempli de liquide. Diplom. Sceau attaché à un acte. Acte muni de ce sceau. Admin. eccl. Décret du pape scellé en plomb et ordinairement désigné par le premier mot qu'on y lit : bulle d'excommunication. Comm. n. et adj. m. Papier bulle, papier d'une pâte grossière, de couleur jaunâtre. BULLETIN (bu-le) n. m. (ital. bulletino). Billet qui sert à exprimer un vote. Rapport qui publie quelque chose d'officiel. Récit officiel des opérations d'un corps de troupes : bulletin de la Grande Armée. Etat de conduite, de travail : le bulletin d'un écolier. Bulletin des lois, recueil des actes du gouvernement français. BULLEUX, EUSE (bul-leû, eu-ze) adj. Qui consiste en bulles : éruption bulleuse. BULL-FINCH n. m. (mot angl.). Obstacle de steeple-chase, formeé d'un talus surmonté d'une haie. BULL-TERRIER (boul-tè-ri-é) n. m. Chien anglais qui chasse les rats. Pl. des bull-terriers. BUPRESTE (près-te) n. m. Genre d'insectes coléoptères xylophages ou phytophages, dont les espèces, très nombreuses, sont répandues sur tout le globe. BURALISTE (lis-te) n. Personne préposée à un bureau de payement, de distribution, de recette, etc. Adjectiv. : receveur buraliste. BURAT (ra) n. m. Petite étoffe de laine légère. BURATIN n. m. ou BURATINE n. f. Sorte de popeline, étoffe soie et laine. BURE n. f. (lat. burra). Grosse étoffe de laine. BURE n. f. (flam. booren). Puits creusé pour l'exploitation d'un minerai. BUREAU (rô) n. m. (de bure). Sorte de grosse étoffe de laine. Table ou meuble à tiroir ou à tablettes, pour écrire. Endroit où s'expédient les affaires : bureaux d'un ministère. Lieu où se réunissent les commissions d'une assemblée. Etablissement public : bureau de poste. Le président, le vice-président et les secrétaires d'une assemblée. Cabinet des comptables, des employés supérieurs d'une administration particulière. Bureau du placement, où l'on se charge de placer les employés, les domestiques. Bureau de bienfaisance, institution municipale d'assistance aux indigents. Bureau des longitudes, société officielle de savants qui, à l'Observatoire de Paris, s'occupent des questions usuelles de mathématiques et d'astronomie. Bureau arabe, personnel militaire français, établi en Algérie depuis 1833 pour administrer les communes indigènes des territoires de commandement. BUREAUCRATE (rô) n. m. (de bureau, et du gr. kratos, force). Employé dans les bureaux d'une administration. BUREAUCRATIE (rô-kra-sî) n. f. (de bureaucrate). Pouvoir, influence des bureaux. (Se prend en mauv. part) BUREAUCRATIQUE (rô) adj. (de bureaucrate). Qui a rapport aux gens de bureau. BURELLE ou BURÈLE n. f. Blas. Fasce diminuée de largeur et toujours employée en nombre.(V. la planche blason.) BURETTE (rè-te) n. f. (de buire.) Petit vase à goulot, destiné à contenir divers liquides, principalement de l'huile ou du vinaigre. Chacun des vases où l'on met l'eau et le vin pour la messe. BURGAU (ghô) n. m. Nom vulgaire d'une sorte de grosse coquille, dont on tire une nacre grossière, très employée dans les incrustations, surtout par les Japonais. Nacre qu'elle fournit. BURGAUDINE (ghô) n. f. Nacre fournie par la coquille du burgau et remarquable par un éclat perlé. BURGRAVE n. m. (all. burg, bourg, et graf, comte). Nom donné, pendant le moyen âge, au commandant militaire d'une ville ou place forte en Allemagne. Fam. Depuis la représentation du drame de V. Hugo (les Burgraves), nom donné souvent aux personnes âgées, dont les idées sont arriérées. BURGRAVIAT (vi-a) n. m. Dignité de burgrave. BURIN n. m. (all. bohren, percer). Ciseau d'acier pour couper les métaux. Instrument d'acier taillé en biseau dont on se sert pour graver sur les métaux. Fig. : le burin de l'histoire. BURINER (né) v. a. Travailler au burin, graver : buriner une planche de cuivre. Absol. Pop. Travailler sans relâche. BURINEUR n. m. Ouvrier qui emploie le burin. Instrument qui remplit l'office du burin. Pop. Qui travaille durement, beaucoup. (On dit aussi bûcheur en ce sens.) BURLESQUE (les-ke) adj. (ital. burlesco ; du lat. burra, farce). Qui est d'un comique outré, et souvent trivial : poème, figure burlesque. N. m. Le genre burlesque. BURLESQUEMENT (lès-ke-man) adv. D'une manière burlesque. BURNOUS (nouss) n. m. (ar. bornos). Grand manteau d'homme, en laine, à capuchon, en usage surtout chez les Arabes. BURON n. m. Hutte de berger. Fromagerie. BURONNIER (ro-ni-é) n. m. Celui qui fait les fromages sur place, dans son buron. BURSAL, E, AUX adj. (du lat. bursa, bourse). Qui a pour objet un impôt extraordinaire : édit bursal. BUSARD (zar) n. m. Oiseau de proie du genre buse. BUSC (busk) n. m. Lame de baleine, d'acier, que l'on met dans les corsets pour leur donner de la rigidité. Coude que formee en dessus la crosse des fusils. Saillie installée sur le fond d'une écluse, et sur laquelle vient buter la partie inférieure des portes. BUSE (bu-ze) n. f. (lat. buteo). Genre d'oiseaux rapaces, voisins des faucons, répandus sur tout le globe. Fig. Ignorant et sot : c'est une buse. BUSE (bu-ze) n. f. (du flam. buis, conduit). Canal qui amène l'eau d'un bief de moulin dans la roue. Tuyau qui fournit l'air et met les puits des mines en communication. Tuyau conique qui, dans les hauts fourneaux, s'adapte aux tuyères. Buse de gabions, réunion de gabions, reliés par une perche, pour protéger les tireurs. BUSQUER (bus-ké) v. a. Munir d'un busc. Arquer. Rendre courbe : nez busqué. BUSQUIÈRE (bus-ki) n. f. Coulisse du corset, dans laquelle on introduit le busc. BUSTE (bus-te) n. m. (ital. busto). Partie supérieure du corps humain. Représentation peinte ou sculptée de la partie supérieure du corps d'une personne. — Le buste est dit en hermès quand les épaules, la poitrine, le dos sont coupés par des plans verticaux ; il est dit en piédouche quand il est de formee arrondie ou ovale par le bas et monté sur socle. BUT (bu, et but' devant une voyelle) n. m. (subst. verbal de buter) n. m. Point où l'on vise : frapper au but. Fin qu'on se propose : la fortune est son but. But en blanc, point où la trajectoire du projectile coupe la ligne de mire. Loc. adv. : De but en blanc, brusquement, sans précaution ni formealités. But à but, sans avantage de part et d'autre. BUTE n. f. Outil de maréchal pour couper la corne des pieds des chevaux. BUTÉE (té) n. f. Genre de légumineuses d'Asie, renfermant des arbustes grimpants dont l'un, nommé arbre à laque, donne une gomme astringente, utilisée dans les maladies du tube digestif. BUTÉE ou BUTTÉE (bu-té) n. f. Massif de pierres aux deux extrémités d'un pont, pour soutenir la chaussée. BUTER (té) v. n. Venir s'appuyer contre quelque chose. Se heurter le pied contre un obstacle. Tendre à, avoir pour but. V. a. Etayer : buter un mur. Se buter v. pr. Se heurter. Fig. S'opiniâtrer, s'obstiner. BUTIN n. m. (all. beute, proie). Ce qu'on enlève à l'ennemi. Ce qu'on amasse en quêtant ça et là : butin d'une abeille. Ce qu'on acquiert par son travail, ses études, etc. Fig. Richesse : il y a du butin dans cette maison. BUTINER (né) v. a. et n. Faire du butin : l'abeille butine les fleurs ; les soldats butinèrent. BUTINEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) adj. Qui butine. BUTOIR n. m. Obstacle artificiel où viennent buter les wagons ou locomotives en manœuvre (v. Chemin de fer.) Pièce métallique ou non d'un appareil contre laquelle certains organes viennent buter et, par suite, n'ont qu'un déplacement limité. BUTOR n. m. Genre d'oiseaux échassiers, voisins des hérons, à voix forte et retentissante. Fig. Homme grossier, stupide, balourd, lourdaud. N. f. Pop. : c'est une butorde. BUTTAGE (bu-ta-je) n. m. Action de butter. BUTTE (bu-te) n. f. Petite colline. Tertre servant de point de mire. Fig. Etre en butte à, être exposé à. BUTTER (bu-té) v. a. Entourer de terre exhaussée : butter un arbre, une plante. BUTYLÈNE n. m. Nom donné à un des carbures d'hydrogène. BUTYLIQUE adj. Se dit d'un certain nombre de corps composés, comme les alcools butyliques, les aldéhydes butyliques. BUTYRATE n. m. Sel obtenu par la combinaison de l'acide butyrique avec une base. BUTYREUX, EUSE adj. (lat. butyrum, beurre). De la nature du beurre. BUTYRINE n. f. (même étymol. qu'a l'art. précéd.). Une des substances grasses qui constituent le beurre. BUTYRIQUE adj. (même étymol. qu'aux art. précéd.). Se dit d'un acide que produit le beurre. BUTYROMÈTRE n. m. (lat. butyrum, beurre, et gr. metron, mesure). Instrument servant à évaluer la richesse du lait en beurre. BUVABLE adj. Qui peut être bu. BUVARD (var) adj. Papier buvard, papier non collé, propre à absorber l'encre fraîche. N. m. Cahier relié, sorte de portefeuille contenant du papier buvard. BUVERIE n. f. Partie de plaisir où l'on boit beaucoup. (On dit aussi beuverie.) BUVETIER, ÈRE n. Personne qui tient buvette. BUVETTE n. f. Petit débit de boissons, d'aliments légers, qui se trouve dans une administration, un théâtre, une gare, etc. BUVEUR, EUSE n. Qui aime à boire. BUVOTER v. n. Boire à petits coups et fréquemment. BYRONIEN, ENNE adj. Qui a du rapport avec l'imagination, le style du poète anglais Byron. BYRRH n. m. Vin cuit, à base de quinquina et d'amers, constituant un apéritif. BYSSE ou BYSSUS n. m. (gr. bussos). Sorte d'étoffe très estimée des anciens. BYZANTIN, E adj. et n. De Byzance. Empire byzantin, empire d'Orient. Style byzantin, architecture byzantine, particuliers aux architectes de l'empire d'Orient. Discussions byzantines, oiseuses et intempestives. N. f. La Byzantine, collection de sources historiques relatives à l'empire grec d'Orient. — Art byzantin. Issu d'une combinaison des procédés de l'art gréco-romain et des influences orientales, il prit sa physionomie particulière au vie siècle, sous Justinien. Son type est l'église de Sainte-Sophie, bâtie de 532 à 537 à Constantinople, et que caractérisent les lignes courbes, son immense coupole, sa luxueuse décoration de mosaïques à fonds d'or, la dentelle de pierre de ses chapiteaux. Citons encore Saint-Vital de Ravenne, Saint-Serge et l'église des Apôtres, à Constantinople. Le même luxe élégant apparaît dans les miniatures et dans la sculpture sur ivoire. Sur son déclin, l'art byzantin se fixa dans des formees sèches, dures, hiératiques, soumises à des règles minutieuses et immuables. Il a exercé au moyen âge une puissante influence, surtout en Orient. <> 30/10/2018 Catégorie:Dictionnaire